Uh Oh! Switched Up!
by The10Espada99
Summary: Wally has gotten himself into some trouble...again. He touched something he wasn't supposed to and now he's stuck as an attractive female permanently. Follow Wally as he struggles to come to terms with his new body and let's see if he, well she, finds love on the way. Title may change. May stop if i don't receive enough reviews for me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey so I just wanted to start this new story. I really liked the idea of a female Wally. I love the speedsters so I thought, 'why not write a story about them?' I have a really bad habit of not finishing stories so I hope I can finish this one. I really need your opinions if I should really continue this story though. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice at all. Enjoy this story._

Chapter 1

If there was one thing Wally should have learned in all his 16 years of life, it was that do not touch means DO NOT TOUCH. Unfortunately, he was inquisitive by nature, so his curiosity usually overrides his common sense. So far he had no regrets. But now as he looked at his new body in the mirror he was starting to think maybe this time, he should have let common sense win.

He took another look at his new body; he almost didn't recognize himself in the mirror. His once short, messy orange hair now flowed down to his belly button, his once narrow eyes were now wider and his eyelashes were longer as well. He did a double take when he saw his huge boobs he now possessed. He grabbed them in his hands. They were at least a 36DD. Wally looked down to see he now had a smaller waist but wider hips. His legs, he couldn't really describe them any other way, but say he had some nice legs. They looked amazing, and that was the truth; he wasn't even trying to brag. Turning around to further inspect his new body, he also couldn't believe his amazing new butt. It was round and firm, amazing. He turned back around to examine his face. His face was rounder and his lips more plump and pink. So if you couldn't deduce it from the description above. Wally West was now a girl.

"Well Damn." Wally's eyes widened as he realized his voice was higher and more feminine as well.

The teenage speedster cringed as he remembered how he ended up in this situation.

_Recognized: Kid Flash B03 (I think that's his code, not completely sure)_

_Kid walked in and as usual headed straight to the kitchen. He had his earphones in, humming quietly to the song he was listening to which happened to be 'Don't wake me up'. Yeah he liked Chris Brown music. Even though, he messed up once, he couldn't be that bad. Wally believed in second chances and redemption cases. _

_Once in the kitchen, he saw a glass on the island. Pointedly ignoring the note card written in front of it, he quickly gulped down the strange drink inside. Wally's face scrunched up. Tasted funny, but he didn't mind. Food was food no matter where it came from. _

"_Baywatch! We've been waiting for you to get your lazy tail over here. Go to the training room now!" Artemis barked into the kitchen before turning to leave. _

"_Whatever Arty. I'm coming." Wally said as he began he trek towards the room where he would most likely get chewed out by Black Canary for being late. He had a good reason for being late. He was helping a fellow classmate fix his car after track practice had ended. It was only December but Keystone High took sports seriously. _

_The rivalry between Keystone High and Daniels Prep in sports was intense. Daniels started training their athletes from the beginning of the school year even before the sports seasons started. They won 1__st__ in every division of sports they played in every year. This year Keystone decided to step it up and start practicing early even though the first meet isn't until March. _

_After hours of rigorous training, the team was finally able to go relax. When BC announced training was over, he bolted out of the cave. After the zeta beam dropped him in Central City, he ran to his home. With a quick hello to both of his parents, he went upstairs, striped to his boxers and went to bed._

End of Flashback

'Well I really screwed up this time' Wally thought as he continued to eye himself or should I say her in the mirror. Yes Wally, you really did.

_So yeah, please review if you think I should continue this story. Ideas are welcome. No hate though. _

_Love yeah _

_The10Espada99_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey. New chapter. I hope this is good. Worked all afternoon on it. I hope it isn't rush. I got so many reviews I decided to post again this weekend since I probably won't get to post again until Saturday or Sunday maybe. I don't like to bore people with my crap at the beginning so here's the story. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._

Chapter 2

With one last glance in the mirror, Wally broke away from the image and started to get himself ready for the day. As he got himself ready, he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do. One downfall of having high speed thinking was that he had the ability to think out all the possible outcomes before the average person would think of one. In almost all the scenarios he thought up, the team would scold him for a bit, but eventually would turn him back and everything would be okay. That should have calmed him down, right? Well it didn't. He still had this feeling lurking in the back of his mind, which was oddly rational, that something was going to go wrong. In fact he was almost positive. What was this feeling? This must be what they called a 'special girl feeling' no, it was called a woman's intuition.

Wally finished getting dressed as prepared to go to the Cave. He looked down to see the clothes on him were hella baggy and he had to tighten his belt around his waist to keep his pants on. In short, Wally looked ridiculous. Oh well, this would have to do for now.

He actually had to be stealthy in order to sneak out if his parents were indeed home. The young boy, err, girl slowly turned the doorknob of his room, cringing as it made a loud creaking noise. Moving with newfound grace that came with his feminine body, Wally swiftly exited his house. As soon as he was outside, he quickly glanced around, making sure nobody was in the area (when had he started doing that?). He ran to the Cave, hoping he could find someone who could explain why on Earth this happened.

Meanwhile at the Cave

"Zatanna, calm down." Robin stated, slightly annoyed.

After training, the team (minus Wally) had retreated to get some refreshments. Everyone was happily chatting and snacking until Zatanna shrieked then proceeded to tear the kitchen apart. After taking 5 minutes to calm her down, she explained that she had left a potion that she had accidentally made on the counter so she could examine it later to see what it does. Zatanna then demanded to know if anyone had drunken or thrown it out. Everyone present said no which caused Zatanna to continue to freak out because for all she knew, the potion could be highly dangerous and turn all humans into animals. The Boy wonder deduced that Wally probably did something with it. Thus the freaking out began.

The team was currently awaiting the speedster's arrival so they could finally regain the somewhat peace they had. All the mentors including Dr. Fate were there as well since they really didn't want to be up in the Watchtower today for it was cleanup day. Somehow on cleanup day, the tower ends up even messier than before.

Just as Zatanna was about to yell at Robin to tell him to shove it, the zeta beam announced the arrival of Kid Flash.

_Recognized: Kid Flash BO3_

"Finally! Kid is here so Zee can calm down." Red Arrow said in relief.

Zatanna ran towards the entrance to the cave at a speed that made the Flash jealous. A high pitched scream was heard. The superheroes rushed to the source of the scream, ready for combat, only to freeze at the sight Zatanna was currently gapping at; a very, very, very attractive redhead with a deep scowl on her face and had on boyish clothes that looked very familiar to them all.

All was silent for awhile. The males in the room couldn't help but stare at the intruder's lady parts. Yes, even Batman. The ladies in the room were jealous but had to admire the redhead as well. If the stares were noticed, which they were, they were ignored.

"Damn, she's hot. Let me get a piece of that. No, wait, she's the enemy. Hold up is that…?" Red Arrow thought.

Robin, the first one to regain composure voiced Roy's last thought.

"Wally? Is that you?" he asked uncertainly. The redheaded beauty's eyes locked on his and looked sort of scared before she answered with a shaky (high pitched) voice "Yeah." Needless to say, the reactions she received were hilarious. Simultaneous cries of "WHAT!" were heard next.

"Wait everyone. We can't just believe what she says. How do we know she is telling the truth?" Artemis said angrily, glaring at Wally with untrusting eyes. Her words seemed to be enough since everyone was now looking at her with distrust again.

'One would think that the fact that the zeta beam let me in would be enough proof' Wally thought with wry amusement.

"What can I do to prove to you all that I'm the real Wally?" Wally asked with mild apprehension. She knew what these people were capable. S/he had known most of these people for years now.

"_We could have her tell us our secret ID's" M'gann suggested through the mind link._

"_No. Judging from her pretty calm demeanor, she probably is expecting that question. She might know all of ours already." Black Canary shot down, still eyeing Wally._

"_If this isn't Wally, where is he?" Conner demanded._

"_We will contact him through the comlink after we deal with this." Kaldur reassured the clone._

"Hey, I know exactly what to ask." Robin suddenly declared with a smirk on his face. The others knew that meant that he was up to no good. They almost felt sorry for the young girl now. Almost.

"If you're Wally, who you're not, tell us why Wally, Roy and I are banned from Disney Land" asked Robin cockily. No way would the imposter know this. She's probably going to give up the whole charade and run out now that she has been discovered. To everyone's surprise, the redhead stood her ground, smiled and threw her head back, letting out a laugh.

"Oh my gosh I remember that. Flash and Batman had dropped is of at GA's mansion so Roy could watch us. After complaining to Roy for at least an hour about being bored, he finally declared he was taking us to Disney Land. We zeta beamed to California. Then we got this random guy to pretend to be our chaperone until we got in. After we got in, somehow we managed to break every single ride we went on and terrify all of the workers there. But what got us kicked out was when Roy shot an arrow at the park manager's ass. Dude had to get the arrow surgically removed. The guy was so mad he banned us. Batman ended up paying for at like half the rides to get fixed. The three of us ended up on probation. Totally worth it though. My only regret was not getting it on tape" Wally said.

"How did you break the rides?" Superboy asked, puzzled.

"I honestly still to this day don't know. We just got on and they broke; Robin and I found the whole thing hilarious. Roy was more on the embarrassed slash baffled side" Wally snickered as he remembered the day.

Robin and Roy looked shocked. If this person knew the story then she MUST be Wally.

"Wally?" Roy asked.

"Duh. Took ya long enough Roy-Boy." Wally flashed a charming smile in his direction which caused Roy to cough and look away in order to hide his blush.

"Kid? What happened to you?" Flash asked shocked. He leaves for one day and his nephew is now his niece.

"Well I came to the Cave, drank this thing that was on the counter, went training, and then went to sleep at home. I woke up like this in the morning." Wally explained nervously internally preparing himself for an outburst.

3, 2, 1.

"WHAT? YOU DRANK MY POTION? DIDN'T YOU READ THE CARD ON THE COUNTER? HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" Zatanna screamed.

Wally cringed and asked what was probably going to send him to his grave. "What card?"

"THIS CARD!" A note card was promptly shoved in his face.

The card read:

_Hey! So this is my potion I created. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD ON THIS EARTH, DO NOT TOUCH THIS DRINK. THIS MEANS YOU WALLY! I don't know what it does yet so please don't anything to it. _

_~Zatanna _

"Heh. Well look at that. There was a card." Wally joked with a shaky smile.

"Kid, seriously. I thought you had more common sense than that." His uncle said with a disappointed look on his face. Somehow that sort of made Wally's heart break a little.

"Wally, you're 16. Act like it for once." Black Canary said heatedly.

"My friend that was not a wise choice you made. I hope in the future you learn to be more mature and make better decisions." Kaldur added.

**Crack.**

"Kid Flash, you need to stop being foolish all that time. Any more mistakes could be disastrous and potentially harm your team" Batman said with the Bat glare activated.

"Kid, I thought you were smarter than that." GA had to put in his two cents.

**Crack.**

"Wally." Miss. Martian just said with disappointment in her tone.

"Nice going, Baywatch. You just proved yourself to be even more of an idiot than everyone thought you were in the first place. How special are you for you to not see the card? I swear this team would be better off without you." Artemis growled.

With that last remark, Wally decided she didn't need to hear this anymore. At the speed of sound, Wally bolted out of the cave, sprinted to her house, and ran up to her room. Once in her room, she slammed the door shut and sprawled out on the bed. It was then she started to sob into her pillow.

_Ayeeeee!_

_New chapter already I know. Pretty amazing. My creative juices were just flowing all day._

_Need at least 5 reviews before I can post a new chapter. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_Ideas always welcome. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey. A new chapter has arrived, y'all. I had to change some of my work a bit since spell check was on my case. I don't want to make chapters too long since Alexander Pope has said "Words are like leaves and where they most abound, much fruit of sense is rarely found."_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, it wouldn't be on hiatus and there wouldn't have been a 5 year skip. (Come on now? Five years? Are they serious? One year? Okay. Two years? Err stretching it. But a FIVE year time skip? No. sorry I'm ranting)_

_Onto the story!_

Chapter 3

"Wow. Nice job guys. I think you all just won us the worst friends of the year award." Roy said sarcastically.

They had all just witnessed Wally run out and were in a stunned silence (Dr. Fate had also informed them that the potion was irreversible. That was another reason to be silence as they soaked this new information in). You know, until Roy decided to break it.

"Can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." Artemis shot back.

"I must agree with Artemis on this one, friend." Kaldur stated.

"We were only trying to reprimand her." Black Canary explained.

"Dinah, I don't think making her cry counts as reprimanding." Red Arrow replied heatedly.

"We didn't make her cry!" Artemis exclaimed. Ignorance is annoying and unsightly. Ugh.

"Well what is water running down your face called if it isn't crying Artemis?" Robin asked as he was almost as mad as Red Arrow.

"As fun as this is, I'm going to go get Kid now." Flash suddenly cut in as he inched towards zeta beam.

"That isn't wise Flash. I suggest letting her cool down for awhile before confronting her. Her emotions are currently all over the place. Any of you here approaching her now would only make it worse. Kid Flash will return when she is ready." Martian Manhunter advised.

Flash looked ready to protest. "But J'onn-" The bat glare he received shut him up. Flash pouted.

"I'm out. Call me when you all grow a heart and have some compassion." Roy said walking towards the zeta beam.

"Red Arrow, wait!" Green Arrow yelled.

_Recognized: Red Arrow B06_

Wally had gotten a text from Robin that said that the potion was irreversible so s/he was devastated. It had been a week since she had left her room and almost every day was spent crying for at least an hour. She was lucky she had a bathroom connected with her room and a room full of snacks. She knew she had her parents worried though. She could practically feel her father's irritation with her from her room. If she strained her ears, she could faintly make out what her parents were saying about her.

"…_lazy. What on Earth is wrong with him? He's been in there for a week Mary! Enough is enough! I'm getting him out of there now." She heard her father harshly whisper._

"_Rudy, give it one more day please! Whatever happened before he got home Saturday really affected him. I go past him room and I just hear him sobbing." Mary pleaded with her husband_

"_Now my son's a crybaby. This is great, just great." Rudy grumbled_. Wally cringed. Even her dad was giving her hate. She heard the closet door being opened. Another door was opened, then she heard the rush of wind and the door was slammed, which made her lamp shake. She heard her mother sigh. The stair steps creaked under what was most likely her mother's weight and she sighed. She knew she had to get this over with sometime. Though staying in her room until she died sounded great, she was running out of food and was craving the company of people-preferably of the non-superhero variety.

A light tapping on the door brought her out of her musings. 'Calm down Wally, this is your mother, who loves you unconditionally, so it shouldn't matter that you're a girl now. Deep breathes. Deep breathes.' The young female thought, building up her courage. Slowly our favorite speedster opened the door to reveal herself to her mother. Her mom's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Mrs. West asked sharply.

"Mom, it's me, Wally."

"But, but how?"

"I accidently drank this potion thing at the Cave and now I'm sort of stuck like this."

There was a silence.

'Mom will be on your side.' She thought confidently. Wrong.

She could see it now. Her mother would pull her into a hug and tell her it will be okay. Heh. No. Murphy's Law decided to say 'Girl, please. Your parents, Mary and Rudolph West suddenly start having compassion? Understanding your situation? No. Let the craziness began.'

"You are such an idiot! Look at what you did to yourself! Get out of my house!" Mary screamed.

"What?" Wally was appalled. Her own mother was throwing her out?

"Get out! I'm tired of your recklessness. Why couldn't you have been normal? Now you done gone and made yourself even more of a freak than usual." Tears were in Wally's eyes now.

"Mom…" Wally started but she was interrupted by her mother continuous shrieks of "GET OUT!"

She finally snapped out of it when her mother threw a lamp at her head. She ran out of the house at the speed of sound, still crying at her mother's hard words. She ran to the only place when she could possibly find comfort now, her Aunt Iris's house. She slowed down when her Aunt's house was finally in sight. Since she left her key at her old house, she had to ring the doorbell. The door finally opened and when she was sure that Iris was the one in front of her and that she wasn't going to more away, she leaped into her aunt's arms, sobbing on her. Wally felt her aunt pulling her inside but she wasn't too concerned about that now. After what felt like hours, she finally stopped crying and looked up at her aunt, eyes red from crying so long.

"Aunt Iris…"

"Wally, honey what's wrong?" Iris asked softly. Barry had informed her of her nephew err niece's condition and she knew Wally would come over at some point (Probably not when Barry was around. When she had heard what her husband had said to Wally when he first saw her, she smacked him upside the head. His current sleeping location=couch. Ugh insensitive men. Get's why Diana dislikes them so much.) But Iris didn't imagine she would still be crying about it when she came over.

"A-aunt I-iris, M-m-mom and D-dad…the-hey s-s-said…." Wally broke off, looking too hurt to continue.

Iris sighed. Anything that came out of Mary and Rudolph's mouths lately was no good. The way they talked to their son well daughter now frequently irritated the reporter. Always insulting Wally when he did one little thing wrong. By now, Wally had learned to ignore it but Iris guessed it was the sudden change of gender had something to do with the breakdown.

"What did they say, honey?" Iris asked. She knew that Wally's parents would have taken the news very well.

Wally then began to tell her what happened from what her father said to her mother screeching at her to get out of the house. As more was told, the more anger and frustration she felt towards the older West's. Dammit, when did sensitivity die out?

"None of what they said is true nor matters, sweetie. They are a bunch of idiots if they can't see how special you are and recognize your talents. If they can't accept you for who you are, screw them. You can stay here as long as you want." Iris soothed. It's not like she spent much time at her parent's house anyway. Wally only stayed at her parents' house less than half the week anyway. 2 days a week max. That week was the first time she had stayed at the West residence that long since she had gotten her powers. She wouldn't have even gone there if it weren't for the fact that she was avoiding Uncle Barry. But still the sweet words made her smile. They stayed in a comfortable silence just hugging for a few minutes.

"..So! New Dear Sweet Niece of mine, since you are a girl, I have a LOT to teach you." Iris said with a Cheshire grin on her face. This frightened Wally a bit.

"Like what?" Wally asked nervously. She thought she had a basic grasp of females from human growth and development but from the way of her aunt talked about it, she felt as if she had barely touched the surface, much less scratched it.

"Welllllll for starters, we need to get you a bra. You really need one since you are very…blessed in the front and back. Speaking of rear ends, we need to get you some panties as well." Iris explained while scrutinized Wally's appearance. Wally could feel her face turning red. "We also need to get you some clothes that fit. Oh and the most important thing I need to teach you about is your period."

Crap! Wally had heard a bit about period in 5th grade but didn't want to learn anything more about it. They sounded horrible. Wally pouted.

"We got a lot to get through so let's get started!" Her aunt said excitedly. Wally put on a mock expression of fear (well some of the fear was real) but internally she was smiling because she finally found someone who would help her instead of judge her.

_Hope y'all enjoyed that._

_Sorry to y'all who didn't like the way Mary treated Wally (I admit the lamp was a bit extreme). I was debating on whether to have Iris help him or Mary do it. I rolled a 2 dice. Even was Iris, Odd was Mary. I rolled 10 so Iris. _

_Remember, 5 reviews before I post a new chapter. Ideas allowed and are taken into consideration. Criticism is allowed; no hate though._

_See ya next time_

_The10Espada99 _

_For those of you who don't know Murphy's Law:_

_Murphy's Law states that anything that could go wrong will go wrong. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey. Happy December, everyone. I'm taking down that special chapter I put up. It was ratchet._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._

Chapter 4

"…And that was the female anatomy." Aunt Iris finished with a clap.

I can honestly say I am horrified. I thought I had learned everything I needed to know about the female body in those mandatory human body classes in 5th grade. Apparently I didn't since I just spent 3 hours listening to Aunt Iris talk about it.

The first thing she told me was that almost everything I learned in fifth grade was a lie. The next thing she told me was about how my body works. Periods sounded horrible. I didn't want one anytime soon but Aunt Iris said it could pop up at anytime now. After that terrible discussion, she talked about how I would need to wear a bra practically 24/7. That didn't sound too bad but I most likely won't be saying that when I finally get one. Last, she talked about my hair, clothes and basically how to keep myself clean (this lesson included teaching me how to eat like a civilized woman. Not like I didn't know properly. I just chose not to. Seemed easier at the time and worth all the dirty looks I got).

I learned things I probably didn't want to learn ever. But I stayed since I don't know anything about being a girl. Then again when I was a boy I would have run away even if I knew it was important. Wow, boys are stupid. I was just a boy like two weeks ago. But my mind is pretty much the same so did I just call myself stupid. Yet my mind is changing to the point where I've started addressing myself as a girl. But I was born a boy. I've been a boy for 16 years. Though I'm a girl now so does that change everything? What? Oh my gosh, girls really do over think everything. That's probably why they seem so smart.

"Finally, can I like go now?" I asked pleadingly. _Already adding 'like' to every sentence. Nice Wally._

"Um No. Did you not hear everything I just said? We are moving onto the fun part of this lesson. Well fun for me, probably not you." Aunt Iris said. I groaned. Oh the torture.

"What's this part of the lesson?" I asked, somewhat scared.

"Shopping, of course. We can't have you walking around in clothes that most likely will not fit you again." I flinched. Aunt Iris cringed at her choice of words.

"Err that wasn't the best thing to say right now." Aunt Iris said sheepishly.

"Ya think?" I replied with a dry look on my face. My dear sweet aunt averted her eyes at that.

"Moving on," she suddenly declared, "I called up my friend, Diana and we are all going shopping. She should be here soon."

I raised my eyebrow at that. By Diana did she mean…?

The doorbell rang. Since I was the closest to the door, I went to go open it even though I was pretty self conscious about what I was wearing now. I open the door, BOOM, Wonder Woman in civvies.

"Hi, Aunt Diana!" I lunged at her and gave her a big hug. She didn't seem that surprised to see me which meant that she found out what happened through the grapevine. The league is like high school students; they love gossip and can't wait to find out what's happening next. I guess it's how they retain a sense of normalcy in their lives, well as normal as being a superhero can get.

"Hello, Wally. How have you been?" Wonder Woman looked at me with concerned eyes. That brought another smile to my face.

"I've been better. Still trying to get used to the whole 'I'm a girl now' thing." Then I lowered my voice down to a mock-whisper making sure my Aunt Iris could hear. "Can you help me get out of here? Aunt Iris has been mentally scarring me for the past 3 hours! Let's go to Mexico, she won't be able to get us there."

Both adults looked amused but the resident Amazonian decided to played along and mock whispered back "We should. Let's ditch her now."

Iris came around and hooked arms with both of us and said "Um no. You two are not about to leave me here alone. Even if you do leave, I will find you. I have connections."

"Getting Batman to track us is not connections. It used to be special but it's not anymore. Anyone in the league could be like 'Hey Batman. I need you to track this fool for me. Will you do it?' then he would give you the bat glare and say 'Okay.'" I said. We all laughed at my Batman impression which wasn't accurate at all but it felt nice to laugh.

"Okay girls, let's get going. Getting you almost a complete new wardrobe is going to take time. Mall closes in 5 hours. Let's get going." The older ginger amongst us pushed us towards her car. Wow, I must say I am sort of excited. I had never really roamed the mall before. It was usually just in and out.

I probably shopped less than most teens since my parents were always really stingy about buying my things. I guess I understand that that though. Even though I never stayed there that much, every time I was at my parent's house, I practically ate their whole week's worth of food in a day. To make up for all the food I eat, I didn't get much of anything else unless it was for school. But even when it was for school, there would be complaints. I go to a magnet school so our arts and sports are really high priority there. But you know recession and all that jazz with the cuts on school funds, so students have to pay for most of our supplies now for those (Oh my gosh what am I going to do about school? Cue the mini mental breakdown). I got a whole lot of shiz for the cost of my track uniform.

"Why do we have to pay for your track uniform? This is so expensive! Why did you try out for this? We are always spending money on you for school. Why does your school need so much of our money?" they always ranted. I offered to not do track if it bothered them that much but that sort of backfired. Here's how that conversation went:

"_Mom, Dad, I won't run track this year if it's that much of a problem." I told them one day._

"_What? You bother me day in and day out about this track of ours and now you are saying you don't want to run it!" My mom exclaimed. I pressed my lips together into a straight line. I was pretty sure I only asked them once and after I told them about I didn't come back home for another two days but okay._

"_I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that if you don't want me to run because it's too expensive then I understand." I explained._

"_You're running." My dad stated angrily as he handed me the $60. I was confused._

"_But I thought…?" I trailed off with a confused expression on my face. _

"_Take the money, put it in your bag and give it to your coach tomorrow!" Dad yelled. Muttering a 'thank you', I did exactly what he said. I didn't question it either because I didn't want to cause myself further brain damage._

Now that I think about it, they probably didn't want me to think they were poor (wow I keep having all of these epiphanies). Too late for that though. Every time I walked in the house, they were talking about how poor they were. I've seen the bills and I know how much my dad makes. When I did the math, I was surprised they could afford a house that big.

The stop of the car snapped me out of my musings. Looking out the car window, I got a glance at what all the other girls were wearing. I cringed when I looked down at my outfit. Baggy sweatpants, Reeboks with the straps (N/A: apple bottom jeans reference lol), and a One Direction T-shirt. Why did my aunt have a One Direction T-shirt lying around? I don't know and I don't really want to know.

I walked out of the car feeling really self conscious. Once inside the mall, I turned to my Aunt Iris and Diana.

"So…" I started.

"Wow, this is awkward. I have no idea where to take you since I didn't take into consideration that you didn't have a style that you like to wear yet." Aunt Iris had a look of deep thought upon her face as she stroked her chin. I face palmed.

_Hope you enjoyed that._

_I was like debating who I should make Iris and Wally go shopping with. I wanted it to be Black Canary but Wally isn't cool with the people on the team yet. If you are wondering where Flash is, he is on an off world mission. _

_That last chapter was ratchet to me so let's pretend that none of the events that happened in that chapter happened._

_5 reviews before the next chapter. All Ideas taken into consideration. No hate. _


	5. Author's Note

Hey People!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Teachers all decided to dump a bunch of work on us because it's almost Christmas break. Whatever. :P I'm determined to have a new chapter up before the end of this week. Oh and I have to give props to crystaldiemond12 because this story was pretty much her/his idea. Like based off of her/his story 'The Potion'. S/he has given me permission to borrow her/his idea. Thanks a lot for that.

Oh yeah. Give me some feedback. I need some help I'm debating things right now;

**Should Wally get a new name because he's a female now? Yes or No**

**Do we ship Wally to a new school to pretty much get a fresh start there or send her back to Keystone High to reestablish herself as a new student?**

Just review your answers or message them to me. Thanks.

I promise I'll have that new chapter up.

Love

The10Espada99


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey New chapter yall. Sorry I took so long to update. I know. A day after I post that author's note I posted a new chapter. I didn't think I'd post it either, guys. _

_If any of you go on wattpad, you should check out this story called Back To Boston. Awesome story._

_Shoutout to all my dedicated readers: thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice but I own all the random crap I made up in this story._

Chapter 5

Complete and utter embarrassment is what I felt as I walked through the mall. Not that many people were looking at me but I felt as if the whole mall was looking down at me.

"Okay honey, let's go to Victoria's Secret first." I couldn't hold back the horrified expression that came upon my face.

"Why?" I groaned. Diana just looked down at me. I looked down as well and blushed.

"I see your point." I grumbled.

We arrived at the entrance and I felt a little intimidated, all of those models look so confident and I'm over here cringing over everything. Aunt Iris has to practically push me inside.

"Aunt Iris, I don't even know my size in like anything. Where do I even start?" I look at her confused.

"We start like this." More pushing as we go over to a lady that I suspect works here. The woman turns over to us as we make our presence known to her.

"Hi. My niece over here's house burned down a few days ago and all her clothes burned down with it. She obviously needs new underwear but she needs to get new measurements and such." Aunt Iris always had amazing acting skills. The employee fell for it and now she was giving me sympathetic looks. I did my part and acted sullen and depressed.

"Oh honey. Let's take you to the back and get you all measured up." Then she proceeded to guide me to the back as if I was blind. She pulled out a tape measure and proceeded to measure my chest and waist as I tried my hardest to stay still. She wrote down my measurements and I guess she couldn't suppress her surprise at them.

"Wow. Well you peaked early. Let's go find you some underwear. " She walked and we followed. We walked into a practically desolate part of the store where all the larger bras were.

"So you need a whole new wardrobe. What's your budget for underwear?" The lady asked.

Diana lowered her voice as she answered. "$1,000"

"What?!" I scream-whisper shocked.

"I managed to convince Bruce to give us some money for this shopping spree. We got $6,000 dollars total. Dick helped. Thank him the next time you see him." Diana said nonchalantly. I wish I was there to see that. The black haired woman probably played Bruce like a flute. I had to slip my fellow superhero a high five for that.

"Before I can help you search I need to know a couple of things. My name's Sharine by the way."

"You need to know things other than my size?" I ask confused. This lady gave me a look that made me feel incredibly stupid. Aunt Iris saved the day though. "Excuse her, she's from Nebraska." Um what? What does that have to do with anything? But this seemed to be a good enough answer for Sharine because the look vanished.

"What sports do you play? Do you wear t-shirts often? What colors do you wear a lot? Do you like strapless bras?" Sharine asked.

"Um. I run track and I occasionally play soccer, I do sometimes, I wear red, yellow, blue, purple and white often. I wouldn't know I haven't worn a strapless bra before." I answered the best I could. My best was good enough because a multitude of bras just from those few words.

"Sports bra, the racer back kind." She lifted up the ones that were crossed at the back.

"You wear these under T-shirts." Another few were listed up noticeably different from the other ones.

"These under other types of shirts." Another handful was lifted up.

"And strapless bras under those tube shirts and shirts like that." Damn, if there were this many types of bras, I now understand why it takes girls so long to get dressed.

"Unto the panties." We walked a few more feet and then boom! Panties galore. I had to blush.

"Boxer shorts, thongs, and etc." A variety of panties were dumped into my hands. I had no idea what I was doing so I just went along with it.

"Pajama time!" Sharine practically pulled me to where they have their pajamas. I had to stare in awe at the variety they had.

"Go ahead. Pick whichever one you like. You will probably need one for winter and one for summer though." Sharine urged. I was conflicted I will admit. I looked around and finally pulled out a tank with matching cotton shorts for when it's warm and a tee with matching pajama pants.

"To the register!" We went to the register and I could tell we annoyed the shit out of the cashier with all of our stuff. She rang us up and bagged all of the offending pieces of cloth.

"Thank you." I said and she seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Thank you Sharine." I smiled a big smile towards her.

"No problem kid. Shop here again sometime soon. We need more money." Sharine joked. And I laughed.

I met up with Diana and Aunt Iris outside the store and immediately gave them that look.

"Thanks for the help guys." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Hey, Hey who came up with the fake story? That's right. That was me." Aunt Iris retorted defensively.

"I gave you the money." Diana stated factually.

"I felt extremely awkward." I whined as we continued walking around.

"Hey. You're a sixteen year old girl. How suspicious would it look for you to be looking up to me for advice everything on this? That's why we got Sharine to help you. It was just to make you look very indecisive and picky." Iris said in a hushed whisper. Ugh voices of reason piss me off but I can't get mad at Aunt Iris for making sense. I just settled for sticking my tongue out which made both adults laugh.

"Oh! Forever 21. Perfect place for juniors like you." Diana said as she pushed us into the store.

We entered the store and I took that as my cue to start browsing. My two advisors in woman well girlhood started looking around as well. I really do hope they aren't looking for clothes for themselves. I don't want to have the 'You are old' talk with them yet.

I look through the racks and everything I look at is incredibly flashy. Sequins and glitter everywhere. I pull out one top that is barely a top at all. I cringe. I couldn't imagine myself wearing that without being a blushing mess.

"Found anything yet?" Aunt Iris suddenly asked appearing out of nowhere. I was almost surprised. Almost.

"No. Everything here is all flashy and I don't really think they are my colors. Then when I find something I don't see anything around that will match." I state with a sigh. Clothes' shopping is hard.

Aunt Iris just laughed. "Oh poor naïve Wally, for females' clothes hunting is like detective work. You have to have a sharp eye and an open mind. Let me help. Go pick out a tee from that rack over there."

I go to the rack and after much debating with myself, (I've been doing that a lot lately) I finally pick up the red tee. I walk back over to my aunt. She looked at my shirt then glanced around the store. At a speed Flash would be impressed with, with my sweet aunt dashed to one part of the store and I quickly followed her. She pulled out a black skirt with red flowers printed all over it that matched the tee perfectly. I had to recognize talent when I saw it so I decided to clap at little at my aunt's success.

"Go try it on." Iris said eager to see how the outfit looked on me.

"Okay." I said amused. Coincidentally the dressing room was just a few feet away. I walked into the dressing room shedding my clothing on the seat inside. Oh perfect opportunity to put on my bra. After much trial and error, I was able to put the evil bra on.

Bra:0 Wally;1

Wow that wasted a lot of time. To make up for the time lost during the great underwear war, I used slightly used my super speed to put the outfit on. Double check if I have it on right. Yup.

I walked out of the dressing room to show myself to Aunt Iris. She took one look at me and I could tell she wanted to do the happy dance at her fashion accomplishment. Not that my aunt doesn't dress nicely and doesn't have fashion accomplishments on a regular basis. I think it's just better because I'm new to the whole girl thing that she is so hype. I'm surprised she got my size right though.

Diana spotted us and quickly walked over. She looked me up and down and said "You're buying that."

How bluntly she said this made me giggle (what the heck? Giggle? Sigh). "Okay then." I said, still amused.

"Take this off and try all of these on." Out of freaking nowhere, a whole variety of clothes appeared in the Amazonian's hands which she promptly dumped into my hands.

"umm okay?" somehow I made it back into my dressing room. I looked at the clothing I now had to try on and sighed. Beauty is pain.

_Time skip~_

"That will be $329.76." The perky blonde at the register said. After trying on a billion clothes, I chose the first outfit I tried on, as well as a variety of skinny jeans, skirts (shocking I know?), sweaters and a few dressy shirts. Diana whipped out $400 which surprised the young woman and said keep the change as she and Aunt Iris walked out. My mind was sort of blown so when it began functioning again, I swiftly grabbed the receipt and the bags while uttering a quick thank you to the blonde who looked elated.

"Like seriously, always leaving me in those stores to fend for myself." I said as I finally catch up to them. They both knew I was joking so I just got a smile from both of them.

"Oh Bathroom! Go put on a new outfit. This is your first test as female. Choose an incredible outfit that blows our minds." Iris said pushing me into the bathroom with the bags of clothes.

I looked at all the bags of clothes. Cringe. Let the internal debates begin.

_10 minutes later~_

"Hey do you think she needs help in there?" Iris asked worriedly. "I know it's just clothes but still."

"She'll be fine. Get ready for a speech on matching though because matching outfits takes years to master." Diana reassured her ginger haired friend. Both females turned their heads as they heard the doors open.

"Hey, guys? Is this okay?" I asked nervously. Diana looked impressed and Iris looked shocked a bit.

"Kid, you look great. You'll be giving the boys all around times nose bleeds." Diana said with a wink.

"Up top! You look nice." Iris raised a hand up which I gladly high fived. I looked down at what I was wearing; light green skinny jeans, a white tank with rhinestones along the neckline, with a grey cardigan on top.

"Not trying to be offensive or anything but how'd you pick out this outfit?" Diana asked curiously.

"Well I took an introductory level art class back in middle school and in the class; we had to learn about the color wheel. I had to learn about the complementary color schemes, harmonious schemes, warm colors, cool colors, and the triangle scheme like the triad or something scheme, neutral colors, all of that stuff. I didn't think that matching clothes was very far off." I explained with a shrug.

"My niece is a genius." Iris stated. We gathered up all the bags and continued walking. Suddenly Diana stopped and nudged my aunt slightly in the arm. My aunt looked at her curiously. I saw Diana jerk her head in a general direction so I didn't get what she was saying. Aunt Iris seemed to understand because at that her eyes widened and mouth opened slightly. Both of the responsible adults in this situation turned to me.

"Heyyyyy Wally….." Oh no it's that voice.

"Diana and I here have to go check something out over there" point in random direction "so you wait here, and we will be over there. Bye!" They both practically disappeared from my sight. Normally, I would try and follow them but last time, I listened to that dangerous voice of not-reason I ended up as a girl. Not going to be listening to that voice for awhile. I sighed and shook my head. I walked over to one of those carts in the middle of the mall that sell random crap that is way too expensive and start looking around.

Roy was in fact of the male gender. And because of that when he saw his friend Wally in her new outfit; he couldn't help but stare for more time than what would have been appropriate given their current relationship status which was still: friends. After Roy broke out of his trance, he noticed that other males were men were staring at his friend too. If he strained his ears, he could just slightly make out what they were saying.

"_Damn! Dude, do you see her?"_

"_See who?"_

"_The redhead by the flowers."_

"_Oh shit. That right there is a fine piece of ass."_

"_I know right. Man, have you seen her chest?"_

"_They're huge!"_

"_I know. It's just…damn just damn." _

Roy had to hold himself back from going over and punching those idiots in the face. But looking back at Wally, he couldn't help but appreciate her looks as well. The perfect face to the perfect body, she had a figure models would kill for. He continued to stare until his friend, Joey, who he had forgotten was there, nudged his arm.

"Dude, you've been staring at those flowers for over 10 minutes. What in the world man?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just zoning." Roy answered a little too quickly. Joey looked at him doubtfully, and then looked in the direction of flower stand.

"I know it's something. What's over there that's got you…Oh shit. Is she what you were looking at? " Joey said with a jerk of his head in Wally's direction.

"Uh no." Roy said intelligently.

"She is fine." Joey stated, licking his lips. He didn't even appear to have heard Roy's reply. Joey then turned to Roy abruptly.

"Dude, you have to go with me to go talk to her." Joey asked even though it sounded more like a statement.

"What? No way man." Roy immediately objected.

"Yes way." Joey then proceeded to pull Roy towards the flower stand, with Roy trying to defy Joey the almost the whole way until they got into Wally's hearing range. The two young men stopped around 3 feet away from Wally, who didn't seem to have noticed them and if she did, she was trying hella hard to ignore them. Joey's scholarly utterance gained her attention though.

"Hey baby, are you a parking ticket because you got fine written all over you?"

Roy had to face palm himself.

Wally turned away from the flowers and looked at Joey, then looked around with a confused expression, until she finally pointed to herself with an incredulous look on her face as if to ask 'Who, me?' Joey nodded with a smirk on his face. At the nod, Wally turned her body around completely to face them and Roy's breath hitched. Both boys will stunned by her beauty. The way the clothes just hugged her curves in the right places was mind blowing. Joey was the one to snap out of it first but again the first thing, he said was pitiful.

"Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

Wally giggled while shaking her head at the lame pick up line. Thankfully she didn't blush. Roy would have been devastated. But Joey didn't give up; whipping out a pickup line he didn't know would backfire on him.

"You see we came over here, because my friend over here" points to Roy "wants to know if you think I'm cute."

Wally turned to who Joey was pointing to and was surprised to see Roy. She was even more surprised she didn't notice one of her best friends but being dazed would do that to you.

"Roy?" Wally gasped out as to which Joey looked confused. A smile broke out on Kid's face.

"Hey, Kid, what's up?" Roy asked, letting a rare smile come to his face which he let grow into a triumphant grin when the young speedster hugged him tightly.

"You two know each other?" Joey asked interrupting their hug. They broke apart much to Roy's disappointment even though he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Wally's million kilowatt smile did not fade. "Of course, I've known Roy for like 5 years." Her answer to his question earned Roy a glare.

"Hey Roy, can we talk for a minute?" Joey grinded out, the glare was still present on his face.

Roy shrugged. "Okay."

Joey threw the female redhead an apologetic smile and an "Excuse us, babe." Before dragging Roy off to side out of the young girls hearing range, not that she needed to hear to know what they were saying. She could feel the jealousy radiating off the young man towards her ginger friend.

Joey cornered Roy. "Roy, why didn't you tell me you knew the hot babe?"

Roy for one was really irritated with what Joey was calling his Wally- I mean Wally, just Wally but didn't let it show.

"You didn't ask. It doesn't matter anyway." Roy answered indifferently. That set Joey off.

"It totally does matter. Now since she knows you, you can totally hook me up. You will help me out right?" Joey asked.

Roy pursed his lips. He didn't really like the idea but it's not like he liked Wally (the little voices in his head were screaming 'Denial'. He ignored them. ) so he doesn't have a right to say no.

"Sure man. I'll help you out." Roy said with wary smile. "Thanks bro." cue fist bump.

"Dude, warning man: She's a certified genius so she's really witty so try and keep up. She also gets bored really easily so try and be funny. No pick up lines anymore. She's going to think their lame." Roy shot out quickly before they reached Wally. True to his word, Wally looked extremely bored when they got back.

"Hey! So I don't think we introduced ourselves earlier. I'm Joey, Joey Stein, son of the famous Adam Stein." Joey said proudly. He was the son of a Senator after all. Joey was convinced he'd have her in awe at the mention of his dad.

"Who's Adam Stein?" Wrong.

"One of the Senators of the state. His election was one of the craziest ones yet." Joey stated in astonishment and disbelief.

"Oh."

Roy had to snicker at the way Wally said it; no amazement at all was present in her voice but then again when you're a superhero, politics aren't that exciting. Knowing the President, Vice President, Generals and law enforcers were important in case of emergency and national distress. Senate and the House weren't as important. Of course they knew the laws. Just not who made them.

"How did you not hear about it? Everyone from Missouri heard about it when they were in 4th grade." Joey was offended, that Wally could tell.

"I'm from Nebraska. I moved to Missouri 3 or 4 years ago." Wally deadpanned.

"Oh. Well what's your name beautiful?" Joey changed the subject before it could become an awkward silence.

"Wally, Wally West." Wally smiled once more and Roy's heart skipped a beat.

At Joey's raised eyebrow, Wally sighed and the smile vanished, making Roy want to do anything to bring it back.

"My parents really wanted a boy, okay."Wally turned away so she blinks away her tears. Joey cringed.

Joey discreetly but not so secretly to Wally since she was practically a black op ('Thanks Batman and speed for helping me notice things' thought Wally), texted Roy. Roy's phone buzzed as he received the text.

_Dude, wht da hell? She and Gloom or somthin?_

Roy texted him back immediately.

**No, dumbass. U jus keep askin the wrong qstions.**

Before Joey could screw up his chances even more, Iris and Diana came back and saved the day.

"Look who we have here. Hello Roy." Iris greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey, Aunt Iris, Diana." Roy said back. Diana nodded at him with a small smile.

"Who is this?" The black haired super asked as she looked pointedly at Joey.

"This is my friend Joey. Joey, meet Wally's aunt, Iris West-Allen and her friend Diana Prince."

"Hello. It is nice to meet the two of you." Joey said with a polite smile on his face.

"Well Roy, Joey, do you want to come shopping with us? You could help Wally over here pick out some new clothes. Her house burned down so she needs a complete new wardrobe while she's staying at our house." Iris invited, sending Roy a wink that made him blush slightly.

"I'm game." Roy stated.

"Sorry, I can't I really have to go. Mom wanted me home before 3." Joey sent a false apologetic smile their way. The girl was fine but he knew his chances of wooing her today were gone. No need to make it more awkward by staying.

"Oh it's okay." Iris said politely. Iris didn't really want him there either. She could see evil intentions from a mile away. No one's touching her niece on her watch.

"Whoa dude how are you going to get home?" Joey suddenly asked.

"Dinah is coming over to our house later so she can drive him home." Iris reassured even though she was lying about Dinah coming over. Roy will zeta back to Star city.

Joey let out a breath of relief at that.

"See ya later man. Bye ladies." Joey said and with that he left. As soon as he was out of sight, Wally made a face.

"What was that?"

"That was him attempting to flirt with you."

"No. Just no." Wally said with a shake of her head.

"We are losing daylight people. Let's move!" Diana declared getting into war mode.

The three gingers laughed.

Roy held out his arm. "Shall we go milady?" He asked with a fake British accent.

"We shall." Wally said with an equally fake accent as she grabbed unto his arm, then they commenced their walk through the mall.

Iris walked slightly behind them, holding back a giggle. Matchmaking time.

_I don't know much about Missouri or Nebraska. I highly doubt that's a real Senator but if it is hooray for me. So it seems as if from the vote everyone wants Kid to go to a new school. It's half and half on the name though. _

_I'm going to put up a new chapter soon. I hope you enjoyed this one even though I found it slightly boring but that's probably because I'm the one writing and I've been writing this one chapter for a while now. _

_7 reviews for a new chapter. As you know, suggestions and ideas are taken into consideration._

_See ya_

_The10Espada99_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey. Merry Christmas + well all other holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas and Happy New Year! This will most likely be the last chapter I post in 2012. Sorry it took so long to post. My LA teacher always be doing the most and assigned us so much homework and projects over Christmas break. And only having 11 days of, I had to complete most of it before I moved on with my life. Shoutout to all my followers. Thanks for following this story. Let me stop wasting your time and let you read the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. _

**Chapter 6**

The four of them walked on for a while until they came to Charlotte Russe. Diana stopped suddenly.

"Hey. Let's go in here. You need some dresses." Diana said already walking in the store. Wally gaped at her.

"Is she serious?" Kid asked in disbelief. Iris and Diana were already inside browsing. Wally sighed, walking inside the store with Roy trailing behind her, already feeling awkward.

They went to the back where all the dresses were and where the two adults were waiting for them with dresses in hand.

Wally raised an eyebrow.

"You found that many dresses in the two minutes it took for us to walk down here?" Wally asked incredulously.

"Well when you have speedsters in your life, you learn to do a lot of things fast." Iris replied, still holding the dresses.

"Ain't that the truth?" Roy muttered. The resident speedster then elbowed him.

"Well might as well try all of these on." Wally grabbed the 10 dresses they had picked out and headed to the dressing room. The three left watched the redhead's exchange with the dressing room manager/attendant person before she handed her the tag with her number on it and then she disappeared from sight.

When Wally came back into sight, she was wearing a tight, black and teal dress that only went down to her mid-thighs and showed a bit of the top portion of her cleavage. So in short, she looked down right sexy. Well at least to Roy, who was in shock. Roy just couldn't stop staring at her and kept thinking 'Damn, she's hot.'

"That dress was like made for you." Diana complimented.

"If it was made for me, why are there 5 others on that rack?"

The black haired woman gave Wally a dry look that made her laugh.

Kid turned to the redhaired archer who was in the vicinity.

"Hey Roy, what do you think?" Wally asked. Roy was snapped out of his trance.

"Um- Oh it looks...okay?" Roy managed to get out. He wanted to say she looked amazing but that would have been a bit weird. But apparently 'okay' was the wrong answer. Roy watched as Wally's eyebrows furrowed.

"So it's bad?" She asked. Despite what she said to Diana earlier, she thought the dress looked nice on her, so to hear it looked bad on her was sort of upsetting.

"What? No! It looks good. Really good." Roy fumbled.

"Are you sure?" Wally asked insecurely.

"Yea. You look amazing." Roy finally said. Wally blushed red and smiled wide.

"Thanks Roy." With that, Wally turned and went back into the dressing room.

Roy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Nice save, bro. For a second, I thought you were screwed." Roy looked to the side to see it was a guy with blonde hair, streaked with black hair dye, who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"So did I man, so did I." Roy admitted.

"Your bay, she bad. You're lucky to have her." The guy stated.

"She's not my girlfriend." Roy said.

"But you like her, right?"

"Umm…no?" Roy answered unsurely.

"Man, better get your shit straight because that girl, she could pull guys in a heartbeat. If you really want her now, the time to strike." The blonde said.

"George. Get your ass over here. We are leaving." A blonde girl with red streaks, who looked like George, shouted from the exit of the store.

"Shut up! I'm coming! Remember what I said bro. Deuces." George ran out to catch up with his group just as Wally came out in a tight, strapless, cheetah print dress, looking frustrated.

"I look like a hooker." Wally stated sullenly. No matter how fine she looked in that outfit, Roy had to agree.

"Yeah. Go back and change." Iris said pushing Wally back towards the dressing room.

Soon Wally walked back out in a black dress with a plunging neck line and ended pretty much where her ass ending. Roy found himself staring at Wally's cleavage longer than he should have.

Iris looked at Roy staring at Wally adoringly and that made her grin.

"Wally, you should get this one." Iris said.

Wally looked unsure. "I mean it's so short. I feel like I'm not wearing anything."

"Every girl has that one dress that they never know they'll need until they need it and then they are glad they ended up getting it."

Wally bit her lip. "I'll think about it."

The rest of the dresses were tried on but only 6 were bought, those included the first dress she tried on and the black dress.

"I can't believe I bought that dress." Wally said while shaking her head.

"If it's any consolation, I think it looked great on you." Roy said as they were walking out.

"I know. I saw how 'excited' you were." Wally said, then winked and walked up to her aunt and Diana, leaving Roy flabbergasted in the middle of the mall. He stood there frozen for awhile. He couldn't believe she had noticed that and brought it up so nonchalantly.

"Roy, stop standing there like an idiot and hurry up." Wally called over her shoulder. That caused Roy to snap out of it and speed walk to catch up to his female companions.

The four of them spent a couple more hours spending Bruce's money on stuff like beauty products, more clothes, shoes, light makeup, a few accessories here and there, a stop at the food court because Kid was hungry until they went to the Allen household with Roy in tow. They saw that the lights were on before they got out of the car.

"Oh Barry must be home. Thanks for helping us today, Roy." Iris said as they all walked to the door.

"No problem Mrs. Allen." Roy replied.

"If it was a problem, he would have left a looonnngg time ago." Wally stated.

"My one regret was that I didn't get that thing from that store we went to earlier." Roy said longingly.

Wally scoffed. "That thing was stupid."

"It so wasn't. It was awesome." Roy retorted.

"Please. It was ridiculous. They were trying to cheat you out of your money." Wally said with a shake of her head.

"No. it was—"

"Hey you two stop flirting and go inside. We don't have time for this. It's getting late." Diana interrupted, very amused. Both teens flushed and hurriedly went inside.

The four walked inside and were greeted with The Team and their mentors situated all around the living room.

"What the actual fu- Ow!" Wally started before she got pinched in the arm.  
"Language." Iris reminded her with a smile.

_So I hope you enjoyed that. _

_Reviews please. Criticism is welcomed. No hate. Suggestions always taken into consideration. _

_I think new name won but like if she had a new name, should it start with a w? cuz that sorta bugs me a bit. Tell me what you all think._

_Thanks for reading._

_The10Espada99_


	8. Chapter 7

_Happy New Year! I felt like I needed to post before all my teachers go crazy with projects because the end of the quarter is in 3 weeks. I will most likely only post on weekends now. Not really sure. I post whenever I have time to. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read on. Thanks to all of you that voted for the new name and the school thing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._

**Chapter 7**

_Wally's POV_

I saw everyone who I was hoping to avoid for another few weeks right in my living room, including Uncle Barry. I probably wouldn't be able to avoid him since this is his house, not mine, but everyone else? I didn't want to see their faces. So I hope that justifies why I immediately turned around and tried to sprint out the front door, only to see Flash blocking the exit.

I gave him an irritated look; he gave me a look that I guess was supposed to mean 'You need to stay and work this out. In response, I gave him a look of disbelief; he then gave me an exasperated look that seemed to stay 'Come on! Bear with me here.'

We had a stare down before I reluctantly gave in.

"Fine, I'll stay." But it's not like I would have anywhere to go. My parents kicked me out, all of my friends that aren't superhero aren't aware of my gender -swap so I can't go to them, the cave is where the team hangs so I'm stuck here.

I turn around and head to the kitchen. I can feel their eyes watching me before I disappear from sight.

I walk back into the living room with a plate with a turkey sandwich and sit at the chair at the head of the room. I see their faces of confusion before I start to eat.

"What the hell, Baywatch?" Artemis breaks the silence. I don't hate her but I can't stand the way she talks to me.

I wait until I finish swallowing to answer her question.

"Well if we're going to have this little confrontation, I'd rather not be hungry." I reply matter-of-factly before I finish my sandwich and dispose my plate in the sink.

"I'll wash that after they leave." I tell my aunt before she could get on my case. I sit back down and wait for someone to say something. No one does. We all sit in silence for what seems like hours until I get restless and break the silence again.

"Are you all going to say anything? Because if you're not, I don't see the point in you all being here." I ask.

"Wally, we are just here to say we are sorry for ganging up on you and we miss you. The cave hasn't been the same since you left." M'gann began.

"We were overwhelmed and reacted in anger." Kaldur said.

"You all were overwhelmed? Two weeks ago, I was a guy. I wake up one day and I'm like this. I find out I can't change back and you all are the ones overwhelmed? Damn that justifies everything you guys said doesn't it?" I say sarcastically.

"Will you stop being so damn difficult and accept the apology so we can leave?" Artemis said, looking very irritated.

"Well that wasn't hostile at all. I can totally feel the regret and sorrow from here." Wow so much sarcasm from me today. I must be pissed.

"Oh my gosh, Artemis, you are not helping. KF what they mean to say is that they weren't in the right state of mind when they were saying all of that stuff. They are all sorry." Robin said.

"We're sorry? What about you?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"**I** didn't say anything. Neither did Roy or Superboy ." Robin replied with a smirk.

"You little-"

_Third Person POV _

"That is enough! Kid Flash, I would like to apologize on behalf of every one of us. We realize that you were in a troubling situation and that we did nothing to help. I hope you can find it your hearts to forgive us." Surprisingly it was that Bat that said this.

"Aww Bats! Thanks for the apology and the money. I forgive y'all." Wally said with a giant smile on your face. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"What money?" Batman asked.

The young speedster turned to Diana who was signaling that this would be a good time to end the conversation.

"Money? What money? Why are we talking about money? We should be talking about how nice it is to all be together again, reconciling and forgiveness and crap. Hey who wants a drink? I want a drink. I'm getting myself a drink." And with that the young ginger sped to the kitchen. Iris, Diana and Roy laughed like they were in on some inside joke.

Kid Flash came back in the room with a soda in hand.

"Kid, well since you are well err umm well" Barry began strong but stammered towards the end. Wally gave her uncle and unimpressed look.

"Since I'm a girl now."Kid said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah. That. We sorta kinda have to um." Barry hated being the bearer of bad news.

"We are going to have to transfer you to a new school." Black Canary finished, tired of Barry's stammering. Wally let a surprised expression take over her face before she sighed.

"I had a feeling I couldn't go back to Keystone. What school did you ship me off to?" Wally asked.

"Is it one of our schools?" Zatanna asked. It would be nice to have another teammate at her school.

"We considered sending her to one of yours schools but we decided we would send her to a school in her district. Wally, you're going to Daniels Preparatory High School." Cue horrified expression on Wally's face.  
"You're kidding, right?" Wally asked with disbelief.

"What's wrong with Daniels?" Black Canary asked Wally, confused.

"Keystone and Daniels have this huge sports rivalry. Up until last year, Daniels would always beat Keystone in every sport that they played. So pretty much, every student at Keystone High hates Daniels, especially the athletes." Robin answered for her.

"Kids from Daniels are the preppy little bitches who think they better than everyone else. They're only good at sports, they suck at everything else." Kid said angrily.

"Wow, you sound mad."

"Yea. I'm mad. Last year, we had a track meet with Barrell and Daniels. Barrell sucks at everything so we didn't have to worry about them. My friends and I were walking around the school because the meet hadn't started yet. We passed some Daniels runners and they looked at us and said 'Ew.' That's what pissed us off; I didn't really have a problem with them until they did that." Wally ranted.

"Too late to change that now. You'll just have to deal with it. You're starting tomorrow." Batman said.

Wally looked up at the calendar at the wall. "So I'm going to be in school for a week then I'm on break again?"

"Guess that's going to be how it is. Don't worry Kid, I'll drive you to school tomorrow." Barry said.

"Good because I have no idea where Daniels is at all. Ew it's going to take a long time to get there. Oh well." There was no point in arguing because this is how it was going to be.

"Wait! What about my old school? I wasn't there for a week so I haven't done any work. And my friends. I've known most of people at Keystone for at least 7 years." Wally just remembered that if she was moving to a new school she wouldn't be able to see her friends again. She also remembered that her teachers probably had a truck load of work saved up for her.

"We took care of all of that. They are under the illusion that you transferred to a bordering school outside of the country for better educational opportunities and you don't have to do all that work. As for your friends, you can contact them one more time before you have to stop contacting them. Here is your schedule for Daniels." Batman said before leaving the house through the window.

"That's my cue. See ya at the cave Kid." Robin then followed his mentor out the window.

"Bye Kid."

"See you later Wally."

"Bye Bye"

"Farewell."

One by one they said their goodbyes as they all climbed out through the window.

"See you later, Kid." Roy said giving Wally a tight hug which she returned before leaving out the window as well.

"Couldn't they have left through the front door?" Aunt Iris asked confused. Wally shrugged before looking down at her schedule.

**Willow Roxanne West**

**Age 16**

**10****th**** Grade**

**Counselor- Marlor**

**Principal- Lawor**

**7628901**

**Homeroom-Rolan **_Gym_

**First Period: Honors Chorus-Snor **_Room 123_

**Second Period: World History- Eraca **_Room 524_

**Third Period: Track and Field-Penny **_Gym_

**Fourth Period: Calculus (**I'm assuming Wally would be in Calculus since you know genius and all)-**Wilson**

**Fifth Period: English-Barley **_Room 525_

**Sixth Period: Lunch **_Cafeteria_

**Seventh Period: Study Hall- Bishop **_Media Center_

**Eighth Period: Chemistry **_Room 531_

"How did I end up in Chorus? Willow Roxanne West? Oh gosh"

_Hope you enjoyed that. _

_Ugh my writing sucks. I either only use dialogue or have no dialogue at all when I write. I find it hard to like have a balance of the two. _

_Anyway as many wished Wally's new name starts with a W and I made her middle name start with an R too. If you have any issues with it, well I don't know what to tell you._

_Also I really don't want Roy to be a clone in my story. I'm planning on making someone else the mole. _

_All ideas taken into consideration. 7 reviews before a new chapter or 2 new follows/favorites. Thanks for reading._

_The10Espada99_


	9. Chapter 8

Hey. Yall. It's my birthday month. Getting it. I'll prob post a new chapter like next week or maybe this weekend. I'll be sure to post on my birthday, the day before or after. Thanks for all the reviews I keep getting. Shoutout to Snowdevil the Awesome for being awesome. I finally watched Auld Acquaintance and I was surprised by the course of events.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

**Chapter 8**

The alarm rang loud as the clock struck 6:00 am. I groggily reached over to shut it off, accidentally knocking it off the table but I was too tired to pick it up. I grumbled as I slowly got off at bed. I was not a morning person. I walked tiredly to the bathroom, not wanting to get ready and regretting staying up so late. I usually didn't have to wake up until 7:00 am but now that I was a girl and Daniels started an hour earlier than Keystone.

An hour later, after I was done getting ready, I walked to the kitchen to see Aunt Iris still in her pajamas just as she finished making breakfast.

"Morning Auntie." I said, making my presence known to her. She turned off the stove and turned to me with a bright smile that was too happy for this early in the morning.

"Good morning, sweetie. How was your night?" Iris asked after she kissed me on the cheek.

"It would have been better if I didn't have to wake up at 6." I reply as I grab a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"Be lucky you don't have to ride the bus. Those kids have to wake up at 5, sometimes earlier, every morning. You should be glad your Uncle is taking you today. Speaking of your uncle, is he awake yet? You're supposed to get to school at 7:25." Aunt Iris spoke as she cleaned up. She's hella chatty in the morning. But she was right. I looked at the clock. It read 7:07 and it took twenty minutes to get there according to the GPS on my uncle's phone.

"UNCLE BARRY! GET DOWN HERE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled before I quickly finished my breakfast. I heard scrambling upstairs as I took my dish to the sink.

"Aunt Iris, do you think I look okay?" I ask as I twirl around for her. I was wearing a dark blue lace shirt with a light brown belt that was directly under my bust (it still felt weird saying that), pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and brown boots with two buckles on the side that went up to half my shin. I was wearing a brown leather jacket since it was cold.

"You look fantastic!" just as she said that Uncle Barry came running down the stairs yelling "I'M HERE, I'M HERE! SORRY I'M LATE! LET'S GO!" Then he sped out of the house.

My aunt and I shared a look before busting out laughing. I grabbed my book bag, gave my aunt a quick hug before following Uncle Barry outside and hopping into the car.

The car ride was dangerously slow for me even though I was listening to music the whole way there. Uncle Barry parked outside the school. I looked at the imposing building outside; I hesitated leaving the car.

My uncle noticed my hesitation. "Kid it's going to be fine."

"Uncle Barry, I've known the people at Keystone High for at least 7 years. Sure, I wasn't friends with all of them but it was just that there were like always there, you know. Sort of like a constant. And change has always irritated me." I felt like I was just babbling on about nonsense.

If Uncle Barry noticed, he didn't comment on it.

"I know it's hard but don't worry about it. Maybe you'll make some new friends."

Wow, maybe.

That's reassuring.

Then again I had a hard time making friends because I was too smart. I talked too fast and when I did talk, I didn't know when to stop. And if I talk slow enough, the person I'm talking to won't understand me. I always felt my schools were full of dumbasses because of that. I had always been smart even before I got my powers. My powers just made it worse because IQ got higher since I could think faster. When I met Robin, I was happy because he could mostly keep up with me.

"Have fun!" he said before he drove off. I glared at the spot the car was once at before walking inside the building. As soon as I walked inside, I immediately got to the main office. At least I didn't have to worry about getting lost exactly after getting to school.

I walked in the office and saw a short brown haired woman with kind brown eyes talking on the telephone. As soon as she saw me come inside, she put the person on hold.

"Hi how can I help you?" She asked sweetly. I liked this lady already.

"Oh, um, I'm new so I didn't know if I just like go to the classes on my schedule or if I go to the office first. So, um here I am." I explained and then I felt like an idiot.

"Honey, you go to student services first. You walk straight until you see the second pair of double doors, you turn right and you'll see student services." Just in case I didn't understand, she pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you so much." Meeting nice people like her will probably make the day better.

"You're welcome hun." She said then returned to her phone call.

I walked down the hall and surely, there was a small office on the side. I slowly walked in and was greeted by a young woman with milk chocolate skin and night black hair that was in a ponytail who was also on the phone. She didn't show any sign of noticing me, despite the loud noise the door made when I opened it. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. The woman looked up at me with a smile which looked a bit forced as she made a 'hold on' motion with her hands.

I waited for another two minutes before she finally ended the phone call.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She said calmly.

"Oh, the lady at the office said I should come here since I'm new." I reply mentally scolding myself for not greeting the lady back. The lady smiled brightly after I said new.

"Welcome to Daniels Prep. My name is Ms. Sno and I am the receptionist here at Student Service. You come to Student services if you need to see a counselor, call home, or are sick. The lost and found is also located here in case you lose anything. What's your name, again?" Ms. Sno said all of this with a smile.

I realized I hadn't told her my name yet. "Willow, Willow West." I saw her type something into her computer and then something printed out of the computer. She handed the paper to me.

"Here's your schedule. You have to report to Mr. Lawor now. You go back towards the main office then at the cross section you make a left then continue walking until you reach room 523. Have a wonderful first day."

"Thank you!" I said with a bright smile that turned into a frown as soon as Ms. Sno was out of sight.

I walked down the hallway thinking 'what the actual hell? Why are there so many different administrative offices?' I don't understand why the principal's office is all the way in the 10th grade hallway when it should be in the main office.

I walk to Room 523 and I almost open it on impulse but I remember that this is my first day and I need to make a good impression. Knocking on the door would be a good start. I knocked on the door 3 times and waited outside for what seemed like an hour before I heard an annoying voice say  
"Come in."

I hesitated before finally walking in and saw five people in the room instead of one person. I quickly examined all of them. One was a lady who was leaning on the desk with very dark tan that almost made her look orange, long black hair, and brown eyes. She had an overwhelming amount of makeup on her face, especially around the eyes. If she didn't wear that much makeup, she would look nicer and probably much younger. She still looked like she was the youngest in the room. She was wearing 5 inch heels because without them we would probably be the same height. Her dress seemed a little too short for school but it didn't seem like anyone in the room cared. So all in all she looked like she would be on Jersey Shore.

The one beside the lady was an average height white male who looked like he ate one too many Big Macs at McDonalds. He had thinning brown hair that looked like it was trying to be a buzz cut but it was epically failing. He was wearing glasses and his eyes look like fish eyes, no lie. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a blue tie. He was looking at me weirdly, so mental note to stay away from him.

A tall black man was standing beside the desk. He was wearing a black suit and had a very serious expression on his face. He was also wearing glasses but no fish eyes. He had a bald hair that was now shining in my face. I looked closely and saw that he had laugh lines which made me feel like I would get along with him.

Another lady who was this time black, was sitting in a chair she was big but not too big, her hair was black with a few grey hairs giving me the impression she was the oldest in the room. She had dark brown kind eyes and was the only one in the room smiling. She was wearing a brown suit.

The last man was white and tall as well. He was bald but had facial hair. Once again this person had glasses. He was wearing a white colored shirt as well but a yellow tie. He looked irritated at my being in the room. He can go fuck himself then.

They all just stared at me for a minute so I opened my mouth the talk but the balding man beat me to it "Can I help you?" he asked with an attitude. He can go fuck himself too. His voice was the voice I heard earlier. He sounded like he was trying to be country.

I can tell these people were important just by the way they hold themselves so I need to pretend to be nice until these people's rude tails are out of my face. I put on a bright smile that I could tell surprised them all.

"Hi. I'm new and Ms. Sno told me I should come here to see Mr. Lawor." I said. The whole room's atmosphere changed. They went from looking irritated to looking elated. I was tempted to roll my eyes.

"I am Mr. Lawor, the 10th grade principal." The fish-eyed man said. Damn, I was hoping the black man was Mr. Lawor.

"Welcome to Daniels Prep. I am Ms. Pezza, the 9th grade principal." The Jersey shore wannabe said.

"Hey little lady, I'm Mr. Sharpe, the 12th grade principal." The black man said.

"I'm Mr. Strong. I am in charge of the 11th grade." The tall white guy said, acting less douche-like than before.

"Hello honey, I am Ms. Donna and I am the principal of the entire school. What grade are you in, hun?" The black lady said. They all seemed entirely too happy. I get the feeling that not that many people transfer to Daniels.

"Um, I'm in the 10th grade." I didn't want to be right now. Mr. Lawor was still giving me weird looks.

"Great!" He said. I had to keep myself from making a displeased face.

_Hey. Hope you enjoyed that._

_Sorry it took so long to post. _

_After the next chapter let me know if you like that I'm focusing on Wally going to school as well as the team. I know this chapter was boring but the next one will not be. _

_Any ideas on how Wally's new uniform should look since he obviously can't wear his old one with his new body shape. I want it took look sexy but like can't think of anything sexy that doesn't show off skin because you know, running with skin showing wouldn't be very good I think but I don't know maybe it is. Anyways any ideas are welcome. _

_Anyway these next few chapters are taking place before Usual Suspects. I'm sorta gonna merge the story with that episode like the team is still going to go to the Smokey Mountains and Roy is going to join the League but he isn't gonna be the mole or clone so Auld Acquaintance isn't gonna happen . This is just to let y'all know._

_I honestly don't know when the team meets Rocket cuz she just sorta shows up in episodes but isn't really part of the team but whatever so I'm just gonna make her meet them like in the next two chapters._

_8 Reviews for a new chapter. _

_Thanks._

_The10Espada99_


	10. Chapter 9

Hey. Yall. I find it hilarious that my story is taking place in 2010 while we are in 2013.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice.

**Chapter 9**

"Well Ms…." Ms. Pezza started. I realized I hadn't told them my name yet.

"West, Willow West." I said, answering her unspoken question.

"Ms. West, here is your agenda. The rules and regulations for the school are at the beginning of the agenda. School normally starts at 7:30 but we had a delay today. You can arrive on campus between 7:00-7:20 before school starts. If you get to school between those times, you can go to the gym, cafeteria, or the media center. The first bell rings at 7:20, if you are in the gym you wait until a teacher releases your section before you go to your locker. You ARE NOT permitted to walk through the 11th grade hallway at any time unless you have a class there."

Well I know what hallway I'm GOING to be walking in from now on. Defiance bitches.

"Mr. Lawor is not the only adult with the authority to tell you what to do. Every teacher in this building can tell you what to do. " Ms. Pezza said with an attitude.

Well damn. This school must have problems if you actually have to tell kids that.

"Here's your locker combination and locker number. You cannot have your bookbag with you during the first 6 periods of the day. Ms. West, have a nice day." Ms. Donna said. As soon as she finished her sentence the first bell rang. I quickly glanced at the clock that read 7:40. Ms. Donna handed me the slip of paper with a smile. I had to smile back.

"Oh thank you so much. Um before I go, I have gym for homeroom but I have no idea where the gym is." I stated shyly.

"Of course. You go straight down then make a left at the intersection, you go down straight, then make a right and you walk out the double doors before…." Mr. Strong began. He stopped talking after a while and looked at me expectantly. I still had the blank look on my face. I could practically feel his frustration with me and that almost made me smile.

Mr. Lawor opened the door and stepped out. I assuming that I was on my own for this one stepped out as well. I was about to go fend for myself but 's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I can't say I felt very comfortable with his hand on my body even though it was only on my shoulder.

" , Ms. Wilmont!" Mr. Lawor called out. Two girls shared a displeased look before approaching us.

"This is Ms. West. Can you two escort her to her locker and to her homeroom?" Even though it was a question, his voice left no room for objection. I hated it when adults did that. My newfound hate for my principal must have shown on my face because the two girls looked amused.

I took time to really look at them. They both had dark skin. One of them looked my height while the other was slightly shorter than me. The first girl wore glasses and had chest length reddish brown hair that curled at the ends. She was wearing a black leather jacket, light skinny jeans, and black uggs. She didn't look very happy.

The second girl's hair was not as long as the first girl's, only reaching the tip of her chin, and it was also jet black. She was wearing a light blue sweatshirt with Aeropostle printed across it, dark blue skinny jeans, and brown uggs. She had silver and green braces in her teeth. Like her companion, she didn't seem happy with the current situation.

"Thank you, ladies. See you later, Ms. West." Mr. Lawor did this weird eyebrow thing before retreating to his office.

I looked alarmed and disgusted. "Who the hell does he think he is, moving his eyebrows like that? Isaac from Teen Wolf?" I muttered. I by chance happened to watch the whole series of Teen Wolf while I had my time off school. Don't judge.

The two girls heard me and burst out laughing which made me smile.

"Yes girl! You know. Like half of his face was like permanently shifted upwards like this." The first girl said before making a completely ridiculous face, making me and the second girl laugh.

"Omg. Yes. I like you. My name is McKayla Ann Wilmont. And you are?" the second girl, now known as McKayla asked me.

"Willow Roxanne West." I told her with a smile.

"Ayee. So Roxy then. I can call you Roxy right?" It was hilarious to me how she went from excited to nervous so fast. I don't know where that came from but I nodded, not trusting myself to talk without laughing.

"Nice to meet ya Roxy. My name is L.C. Kora." The first girl said.

"What does L. C. stand for?" I asked curiously.

"Lauren Cristy but don't call me that. I really wanted to be called K. C. but I already knew a girl named K.C. so it would be awkward you know."

I nodded. Part of the reason I started going by Wally was because there was another boy at my elementary school whose name was Wallace.

"Hey. So where's your locker?" McKayla asked, now that introductions were over.

"Ehh, Locker 646." I read off the slip of paper.

"Oh! I have Locker 644 and L.C. has Locker 647. Let's go." I followed the two girls towards a row of half lockers. I looked for mine and when I finally saw it, I had an expression of disbelief.

"Is this serious?" I asked L. C. who was right beside me. Her eyes followed my line of vision and then she laughed at me.

"Hahahaha sucks for you." Then she continued unlocking her top locker.

I sighed before squatting down to unlock my locker. 1-30-1. I had to shake my head at the simplicity of my combination. I took of the lock and opened the locker struggling the keep my squat on.

"Don't worry girl. You'll get used to it." McKayla's words of encouragement did nothing. I decided to tell her that.

"Those words don't make me feel better. "

McKayla flashed a smile at me before turning back to her own locker.

I continued putting all the stuff I didn't need in my locker until I suddenly got hit in the head with the door of the locker above mine. A flash of pain hit me before I grabbed my head.

"Aww shit." I whispered rubbing my head in pain. I heard a gasp from above me.

I looked up and saw a girl whose skin was darker than mine and lighter than the others. She had black hair that went to her mid back and brown eyes. She was shorter than both McKayla and L.C. She had on a red Hollister jacket and black skinny jeans. She currently had a genuinely remorseful and worried expression on her face.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?! I am so sorry!" She rushed out. That made me smile (I'm surprised I was doing that so often here.) At Keystone the whole hallway would have been laughing like it's the most hilarious thing that has ever happened but here it seemed as if everyone was doing their own thing.

I chuckled "Yea I'm fine." The girl visibly calmed down.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not used to having anyone down there. And because of my small stature and the height of my locker, I end up opening locker pretty violently." She explained with a small smile.

"Yeah. Usually Chase is here to open her locker for her. Let me apologize again on my sister's behalf." Another small girl showed up. She was wearing a blue Hollister jacket and grey skinny jeans. But unlike her apparent sister, she had her hair in braids.

"Nah. It's perfectly okay." It really was. The fact that there were being so nice made it okay (and if a bruise was threatening to form it probably was already healing.)I closed my locker, grabbed my stuff off the floor, and stood up, towering over the other two girls by at least 6 inches.

McKayla popped up in the circle we had somehow formed. "Oh so I see you three have already met."

"Not officially." Blue Hollister jacket girl said.

"Roxy, this is Alyssa." Blue Hollister jacket smiled wide and waved.

"and this is Kahara."

"What's up?" Kahara said holding her hand out. I grabbed her hand before we pulled each other in and bumped chests.

"Ayeee. I like her." Kahara said. I smiled.

The day is looking pretty nice so far.

_I bet you all remember I said I wouldn't post until weekend. That ended up not being true._

_I have ended up dividing Wally's first day into more parts that I originally thought I would have. *Cringe*I thought I could have it all in one chapter then it turned into two parts. Now I'm thinking it could go onto the next two chapters. Let me now if you really don't like/care about all this shiz that's happening at school so I just round up the whole first day thing in the next chapter. _

_Anyway still listening to ideas about Wally's new costume. So far I've heard an Irey West/Kid Flash-like costume recommendation and a Jesse Quick costume-like recommendation. _

_Hope you all enjoyed this. 9 reviews before the next chapter._

_Thanks_

_The10Espada99_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey. This is the chapter before my birthday. Wanting to get it up there before I have my party. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I may or may not post another because of the long weekend we have. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._

**Chapter 10**

Kahara, McKayla, Alyssa and I talked for a minute or two before we were interrupted.

"Hey, y'all! I don't want to ruin this little meeting thing but the four of us" L.C. pointed to Alyssa, McKayla and I "gots to go. I've got places to go and people to see and I don't want to look lame while doing it. See ya later, Kahara." L.C. said before turning to leave, Alyssa and McKayla doing the same.

"Bye, you all. Nice to meet you, Roxy!" Kahara called before rushing off in the opposite direction. "Nice to meet you too." I called back before following the other three down the hall.

"Girl, where is your homeroom anyway? Mr. Lawor's tail got us showing you where to go when we don't even know where it's at. What if it's not in the arts wing?" McKayla asked. I looked down at my schedule.

"Umm. Rolan in the gym?" I tell her but it sounds like a question.

L.C. gasped then smiled a big wide smile. "You're in my homeroom!"

"What?!" McKayla exclaimed. "You're supposed to be in my homeroom! Not fair! I'm so lonely in there." McKayla then pouted.

"I know how you feel." Alyssa said sympathetically.

"No you don't! You got 4 people with the same last name in your homeroom and you all treat each other like brothers and sisters." McKayla argued.

"I know right, Kayla. Alyssa, you always got someone in class with you." L.C. agreed.

"Um. Excuse me guys, I think we should focus on Roxy since she is you know new." Alyssa said, successfully taking the attention away from her.

"Right, right. The rest of your classes?" L.C. asked. They all turned to me, looking anxious. I handed Alyssa my schedule since she was the closest to me. Alyssa quickly glanced over it then squealed.

"We have lunch, seventh, and eighth together!" She cheered then did the victory sign. L.C. snatched the paper from her.

"Homeroom, third, fifth, lunch, seventh and eighth. Ha!" L.C. said surprised. McKayla glared at her.

"Why do you always do this to me?" McKayla asked pained. L.C. looked baffled.

"Me? What did I do?" L.C. asked confused.

"You just stole the new girl from me." McKayla replied.

"Wow. Like I'm an object." I interrupted. We all laughed.

"Aye, my turn." McKayla then snatched my schedule from L.C.

"First, lunch and seventh. Hey you can sing?" McKayla asked.

"No." I said bluntly. "Girl, neither can I." McKayla said lifting her hand up for a high five. We high fived. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alyssa and L.C. shaking their heads.

"You both can sing if you made it in Honors. Don't even front." Alyssa stated.

"Exactly. Sing." L.C. said.

"Me?" I asked dumbly. She gave me a dry look. "Noooo, Charlie the unicorn."

I laughed. "Okay. Um." I thought of a song to sing.

"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever looovvveee, like I'm the only one that knows your hheeaarrrttt. On-ly girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that's in commanddd. Cause I'm the only one who un-der-stands how to make you feel like a man." I sang.

I looked at them for their verdict. To my surprise they were all grinning.

"Aye girl that was good. You got that voice."McKayla complimented.

L.C. pouted. "Why can't I sing like that?" she whined.

I raised an eyebrow. "But guys. I can't sing." I protested.

They all gave me a look. "This girl. Can't even hear herself. Such a shame. Moment of silence." McKayla declared, the three of them gained a solemn look which made me laugh.

"Damn. White girl got that cake." I heard someone call from behind us.

"Nah. Man, that ginger beside Alyssa." I heard the same voice say loudly. Wow that narrows it down subtly.

"Shut up, Honesty!" McKayla yelled behind us.

Colorful curses were said in response.

"Honesty?" I asked curiously.

"Honesty is the nastiest, dirtiest, ugliest, most idiotic guy out there. Everytime I'm in his presence I'm overwhelmed by his stench. It's not a smell; it's a stench; that's how bad it is. I just ..no" McKayla said angrily. L.C. and Alyssa nodded.

"4 minutes til the bell rings!" A short lumberjack looking guy called from the beginning of the hallway.

"4 MINUTES!?" McKayla exclaimed then proceeded to sprint through the hallway. I looked at L.C. and Alyssa who didn't seem to be walking any faster than they were before.

"Are we gonna be late?" I asked hesitantly.

L.C. snorted. "No. Coach Rolan doesn't care. None of the gym teachers take attendance during homeroom; half of the students don't even show up. I showed up when it was halfway over once." L.C. explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the teachers here would be strict because of and Ms. Pezza." I said.

"Those two are the strictest, evilest people in this school. The only awesome principals are Mr. Point (changed the 12th grade principal's name. sorry if you really liked it) and Ms. Donna, and only Ms. Donna because cuz no one sees her around." Alyssa said.

"Ms. Pezza just be everywhere at once. I feel like she's the Flash and she moves at light speed." L.C. added. I laughed, if only they knew the Flash was my uncle.

"Alright we're here! Bye Alyssa." L.C. said as we watched Alyssa walk outside. We walked into a worn down gym, everything looking old inside. The ceiling looked like it was going to collapse. L.C. saw that I was looking towards the ceiling.

"Yeah. That. Yeah." L.C. offered as her only explanation.

We walked up to an average height man with gray hair even though he only looked 30 years old. He looked like a complete pushover.

"Hey, Coach!" L.C. greeted as we got closer to the man.

"Hi, L.C. Who's this?" He said referring to me.

"Coach Rolan, This is Roxy, she's in our homeroom now." L.C. told him already starting to walk off.

"Okay. Cool. Nice to meet you, Roxy." Coach Rolan said before turning back to his work. I speed walked to catch up with L.C.

"What the hell?" I asked confused.

"What?" She asked confused as well.

"No further questioning, no asking how I'm adjusting or rules he needs to tell me?" I say trying to get my point across.

"Hahaa. He doesn't care enough to ask. Half the time, we don't get papers because he doesn't go to his box to get them." L.C. replied, walking up the bleachers; not knowing anyone else, I followed. She sat down close to the bottom near a group of boys. I sat down next to her. As soon as I sat down, they all turned to us questioningly.

"Idiots, this is Roxy. Roxy, those are the idiots I hang out with during homeroom." L.C. introduced.

"Wow, L.C. really feeling the love." The dirty blonde stated dryly.

"I love you though so that makes up for it." L.C. said after she laughed.

"No. it doesn't." Another boy said. LC scowled.

"Hey, hey guys, the new girl is here and we are blatantly ignoring here. That is not good. If we don't want her to transfer, we have to be gentlemen and introduce ourselves." Another dirty blonde said even though he sounded sarcastic.

"I'm Nick." Nick was freakishly tall with blue eyes and light brown hair.

"James." James was a dirty blonde with hazel eyes who was wearing an Aeropostle shirt over light blue pants with huge grass stains on them.

"Rick. Not nice to meet you." Rick was brown haired and not my favorite guy right now.

"Not nice to meet you too, bitch." I shot back with a scowl on her face.

"Rick got told off and the girl's only been here for 5 minutes. I'm Dan by the way." Dan was the dirty blonde who was wearing an NC state t-shirt even though it's Missouri. He still sounded terribly sarcastic.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" I ask.

"I'm not trying to be sarcastic. This is just the way my voice is." He said and I wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"It's true." Nick confirmed.

"AYE GIRL WITH THE RED HAIR!" We all heard yelled from the other side of the gym. We turn around to see two guys walking towards the bleachers. After like a minute, they finally arrived at the bleachers.

"Hey, girl. You is gorgeous. I just want to let you know that if you went out with me, I would treat you right and I would never leave you and tell you that you is beautiful every day. Because girl you is my everything." The shorter of the two said, obviously staring directly at my chest. My new found acquaintances were trying to contain their laughter. I looked at him unimpressed. The taller of the two noticed my look and slapped his companion upside the head.

"Bruh, you is stupid. Don't even know her name. Ugh. Ignore him. My name is Sincere and my idiot friend here is Kaleb. What's your name?" The taller introduced.

"Roxy. Nice to meet you." I said not brightening up.

"See what you did dude. Done messed up our first impression." Sincere scowled at Kaleb who shot him a defiant look.

"Sincere, Kaleb, go to class!" The command was heard from a corner of the gym. The two quickly shot out the door Alyssa went out of afterwards.

The rest of homeroom was spent talking and getting to know one another. A lot of jokes were told and smiles were shared. I could tell that the people here were like family. Even though they were friendly, I could tell that they were still wary of letting me into their family that quickly. I get it though. I'm not too fond of strangers myself.

The shrill sound of the bell carried throughout the gym. Everyone said their goodbye's which were more likely "see ya laters" in reality.

"Hey, L.C. where's Ms. Snor's room?" I ask. She gave me the directions before walking into her own class.

I walked into the classroom already seeing half the class was there already. I walked up to the oldest person in the classroom.

"Um. Hi I'm Roxy, I'm new and this is my class?" I said to her unsurely.

"Oh. Hi. I am Ms. Snor and this is Honors Chorus. Take a seat right there." She instructed tiredly. The bell marking the beginning of class rang.

"Class, this is Roxy. She's new, make her feel comfortable. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be back in 40 minutes." Ms. Snor said before leaving the classroom. A surprised look came upon my face.

"Girl, she always does that. She only gets serious two weeks before our performances. Otherwise we do anything we want." An older Hispanic looking girl said to me.

"Seriously?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah. Alright everyone, we need to introduce ourselves. Let me start. I'm Vicky, 12th grade." The Hispanic girl said.

"Phoenix, 10th"

"Isaac, 10th"

"Shae, 10th"

"You already know me but McKayla, 10th"

"Kristy, 10th"

"Marie, 11th"

"Angelica, 10th"

"Mark, 12th"

"China, 10th"

"Mercedes, 12th. Girl, rocking the red hair."

"Thanks." I replied, smiling. I take this as an upgrade from soul-less ginger freak.

"What school did you go to before?" Isaac asked.

"Keystone." I answered without hesitation. All of them groaned.

"Ugh, I swear every time we go up against Keystone in anything, they always are like trying to kill us. They act like such bitches." Angelica said with an irritated look on her face. They all laughed. I laughed too.

"That's like the same thing everyone says at Keystone." I said. I was saying the same thing just last night.

"Competitiveness runs deep in this district." Mark stated solemnly.

"Why'd you transfer?" Phoenix asked. I almost cringed at the question. I couldn't exactly tell them about my genderswap so time for the lying game.

"Well, one I was getting bullied by like everyone cuz I was too smart. Two, I needed a change in scenery." I said truthfully. They all looked at me empathically.

"Girl, well I can assure you that you aren't going to get bullied that much, if even at all. Everyone at this school is like a nerd so if you get bullied it isn't going to be because of how smart you are." China tried to reassure.

"Wow, I feel really reassured." I said sarcastically. They all laughed. I swear they laugh here every two seconds. But it's nice for it to be laughing with me instead of at me.

"Oh my gosh. Ignore China. Anyway let's get singing." Vicki said. First period was spent laughing and singing acapella and ridiculous dancing around the room. I was able to sneak in a granola bar between everything. I could feel myself feeling less tense as time went on.

**Second period: (too lazy to write about the transitions too)**

I walked into second period to see that every seat was taken so I was left standing at the front of the room awkwardly.

A tallish curly black haired chubby man came up to me, looking polite and responsible.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" he asked politely.

I wordlessly handed him my schedule, tired of introducing myself. He looked over it. His polite demeanor quickly disappeared.

"Oh you're another one of my delinquents. Classe, meet your new fellow delinquent. Este welcoma ti mi classe. That means welcome to my class in Spanish." The man said flamboyantly.

"Actually welcome to my class in Spanish is Bienvenidos a mi salón de clases" I corrected him. I've been to Mexico often enough to know the language. The rest of the class looked highly amused. Mr. Eraca looked scandalized.

"Hey, I took Spanish 2 for 4 years. I think I know what I'm talking about." He said indignantly.

"El hecho de que se tomó la misma clase cuatro veces demuestra que no sabe español." I reply. Mr. Eraca looked defeated next.

"Just go sit down. Like on that table over there since we don't have a seat for you." He said, disheartened.

"Well sport, here in this class we follow the 5 rules on the board on the side. The fact that rules #4 and #5 are the same rule emphasizes how important it is. You are now in the advanced World History class which is full of brilliant students minus the brilliant part. I hope you have a wonderful year and get along with all your wonderful classmates minus the wonderful part." Then he began his lesson which was full of lame jokes, rebellious students, and comments about the noise from the class next door.

**Third Period:**

This period was pretty irrelevant. I got my gym change out clothes, which was only a white tank top and navy blue shorts with Daniels written at the end of the shorts.

When I walked into the gym, I got a looks, catcalls, and comments, though were positive but the way they said it was irritating. Then a conversation with this guy in class with me made me think back to my time as a guy.

Here's how the conversation went:

"You're pretty hard. Can you give me a blowjob?"

I looked heavily offended. "No!"

"Why not? You're going to be doing on the corner in a few years anyway."

After I slapped the dude in the face (I didn't get in trouble for it because Coach Penny is a huge feminist), I realized that being a girl is hard with men objectifying them all the time. It made me regret all the comments I made at M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna who probably found all the times I flirted with them very annoying. I'mma have to apologize about that sometime.

**Fourth Period:**

I walked into the classroom pretty early and met with the brown haired male teacher. He was sitting down at his desk grading at his papers. I walked up to him and he looked up to me, semi annoyed.

"Can I help you?" He said a little rudely. I can't really blame him though. Grading Calculus papers takes effort. It's like the struggle. And the number of papers he had on his desk tells me, he's gonna be grading for a lonnnggg while.

I handed him my schedule. "Oh, a new student. Here's a textbook. Take notes on Chapter 6 section 7. Sit down behind Tulci over there. Tulci, raise your hand." He instructed. A tan foreign looking girl raised her hand. I recognized her from my second period as one of the ones that sass Mr. Eraca.

I quickly maneuvered through the desks and took my seat. The class was completely silent. The only noise heard was the flipping of pages and the sound of pencil and pens hitting paper. It was unnerving how well behaved and quiet this class was compared to my other classes. I took notes for what seemed like hours before I heard a tap on my desk.

I looked up to see Tulci smiling sheepishly at me.

"Hi. Roxy, right?" She whispered. I nodded not trusting myself not to talk loudly.

"I am so sorry. I know you just got here but like I'm so confused. Can you help me?" She asked shyly.

"Sure." I whispered back then proceeded to explain the problem. It was the beginning of a beautifulish friendship. Minus the beautiful. Ew starting to sound like Mr. Eraca

The rest of the period was spent in relative silence until the bell rang.

**Fifth Period:**

I wave to L.C. as I see her when I walk in. I was immediately stared at by the whole class even though I had already seen most of them already in my previous classes.

"Oh, so you're the new kid everyone's been talking about. Barely anyone was able to finish their work because they were too busy talking about you." The strawberry blonde lady said after I showed her my schedule. I flushed.

"One of my students even called you Foxy Roxy. He got ISS two seconds later." She said with a smile on her face.

"Was it Doug?" a short kid I recognized from my other classes whose name turns out to be Cody asked from the back of the classroom.

"No comment." Ms. Barley replied. We all knew that meant yes.

"Class, this is your new classmate Roxy. Treat her with respect, not worship. Just because she's new doesn't mean we stop learning. You are pay attention to me, got it, got it? Sit back there next to Cody. "

I quickly walk to my seat since she seems like she wasn't going to wait on me to get situated. I got to the desk only to discover I had to chair. Seeing that I hadn't sat down already, Ms. Barley stopped her lesson to stare at me questioningly.

"I, um don't have a chair." I say shyly.

"Oh. Just sit on the desk for now." She said nonchalantly.

This class was almost as ridiculous as second period but more controlled and Ms. Barley had more attitude.

I kept looking at the clock though, anticipating for the time when class ended and I could go to lunch.

**Lunch:**

L.C. waited for me as we both went to our lockers before lunch. We get to our lockers to see McKayla, Alyssa, and Kahara at their lockers.

"Hey, you all." I greeted as I crouched to reach around Kahara to get to my locker. They all simultaneously said their greetings.

I finished packing my stuff to see the four of them waiting for me. Wow fastest teen alive finished last.

We all chatted as we traveled to the lunch room. When we got to the lunch room, Alyssa and Kahara went in two different directions while L.C. and McKayla went off together in the same direction. I was conflicted for a minute before deciding to sit with L.C. and McKayla. I put my stuff at the table before going off to the lunch line. I was pleasantly surprised with the edible looking lunch that didn't look like it was trying to eat me.

After I got my lunch, I sat down and was greeted by the curious stares of the other members of the table besides McKayla, L.C. and Kristy.

"Oh so you must be Roxy." A shortish dark skinned boy said.

"The one and only." I replied with a smile. The boy smiled back.

"I'm Legend." The boy said.

"I'm Graysen. Girl, are you a transformer? Because if you were you would be a Hotobot?" a short blonde kid with freckles said lamely. It was hilarious because it was something I would say.

"Hey. I'm Cynthia and before you say it I'm not short, I am fun sized." A short brunette said.

"Hi, I'm Joelle." Another foreign looking girl said.

"Yeah. Joelle doesn't talk much." Graysen commented.

"Complete opposite of me." I state.

"Girl, please. You've said like two sentences since you've got here." McKayla joked.

"Once I start talking, I won't be able to stop, then I'll start rambling and everyone will start looking bored and it will be embarrassing." I say.

Lunch was mostly filled with laughs and jokes and smiles. You could tell that Cynthia, Joelle, Graysen and Legend hung out a lot as well as McKayla and L.C. I noticed that Kristy kept looking longingly over at a table with a very tall student sitting at it. Soon Kristy got up and rushed to the bathroom. No one else seemed very concerned.

"Hey, is Kristy okay?" I asked my other table mates. They all looked confused and thoughtful now.

"I mean she was a bit quiet but I didn't think anything was wrong. Usually she gets this look on her face when she's upset. You'll be able to see it soon." McKayla said. This didn't appease me so I got up.

"Hey, I'll be in the bathroom." They nodded and continued with their conversations. I walked to the bathroom that was closest to the lunchroom and was immediately greeted with the sounds of someone sniffling.

"Kristy?" I called out concerned. The sniffling suddenly stopped. "Yeah?" I heard her reply.

"Are you okay?" I asked even though the answer was obviously no.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She answered unconvincingly. I chuckled as I walked deeper into the bathroom.

"That's a lie and we both know it." I told her. I walked in and saw her sitting in a ball in the corner crying. I sped walked over and sat down next to her.

"Kristy, what's wrong? Does it have anything to do with that girl you were staring it?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yeah. Tammy, we used to be best friends for like 10 years, then when we got to 7th grade we started having these fights and we would stop being friends for awhile then we'd 'make up' and be friends again. McKayla said that we never really made up and that we both kept searching for reasons to be mad at each other. In 8th grade, we were friends at the beginning then we had a fight again but this time we didn't make up. Now she talks about me behind my back to pretty much everyone. I apologized again and again and she just didn't accept it." She blurted out before letting out a sob.

These problems seem pretty minor to someone who saves the world on a regular basis but this was the average high school problem. And I'm a superhero, and I need to help all of those in need.

"I just miss her so much." She said brokenly.

I sighed. "Kristy, let me tell you this. If she doesn't care about you, why do you want to be her friend so much? If she's been tormenting you since the 8th grade, I feel like she has made it pretty obvious that she doesn't want to be your friend. Why do you want one friend that keeps hurting you, when you've got bunches that actually care about you? Remember what Vicki said earlier today? She said that in here you're all like family. Focus on your family; not your haters. Don't let what one person says or does affect you so much." I feel like I'm ranting but it's good if it's actually helping her. Kristy looks like she's actually considering that my words are true. Then she slowly nodded.

"You're right." She says.

"Of course I'm right. I'm a genius." I said jokingly which gets her to laugh. "Alright girl, wash your face and hold your head up high. Let's get back to lunch. I'm hungry as hell." We both laugh again.

"Hold up, Roxy. You know you apart of the Family right?" Kristy said.

"I am? I just got here?" I said questioningly.

"Girl, we are so welcoming here. You became family when you got here. We all like family and you know Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind girl. {1}"

"Are you serious?" I said laughing.

"Girl, I don't joke." She said with a deadly serious face. We both started laughing.

**Seventh Period:**

The fact that after McKayla, Kahara, Alyssa, L.C. and I met up in the study hall and we didn't study made it not seem like it wasn't study hall at all. In fact, no one was actually studying even though we were in the school library. Apparently, my four new friends had street cred with the librarian so he was chill during seventh.

**Eighth Period: **

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Hatcher and I'm your chemistry teacher. Get all of these sheets signed by your parents." She dropped a pile of sheets in my hands. "Sit over there by Brian." I looked over to where she was pointing and recognized the boy that called me a prostitute. I stopped myself from making a face as I walked over.

"Hey, baby. Did you rethink my offer?" He asked as I sat down.

"No." I replied bluntly.

"You know you wanna." He said arrogantly.

"Um, actually I don't wanna." I shot back, annoyed.

"Preddy, stop bothering the new girl." A blonde guy with blue eyes said from the back of the room.

"Shut up, Barefoot. She totally digs me." Brian said to 'Barefoot.'

"Brian, Nick, is there anything you want to share with the class?' Mrs. Hatcher asked, stopping her lesson to stare at the two boys.

"No, Ma'am." They said in unison.

"Great."

The whole period Brian kept pestering me and making all these sex jokes that would have been funny if he wasn't being serious.

**After school:**

I walked outside by myself only to find an arm wrapped around my waist a minute later. I looked up to see who had captured my waist before I shove them off me. I saw a tallish guy with an almost Justin Bieber haircut and really pretty hazel eyes. He was wearing a pink shirt and khaki shorts that only reached his mid-thighs. In short, he looked seriously gay which made me relax a bit.

"Hey. I'm Sam Smith and you will be my girlfriend by March." The boy said seriously. This caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, humoring him.

"No one is above my Samfluence." He said.

"Samfluence?"

"The Sam Influence. Everyone loves me because I'm sexy." Then he made this face that made him look constipated and I had to laugh. I stopped when I heard a throat being cleared. We both turned around to see Roy standing there with an annoyed look on his face. Sam quickly let go of me and scampered off.

"Hey Roy." I greeted.

"Let's go." He said gruffly turning to walk off to his motorcycle. Heh. I get the feeling he doesn't really wanna talk. I walked after him. He picked up his pace and I did as well easily matching his.

We both got on and drove off to the zeta beams.

**Recognized**

**Kid Flash B03 **

**Red Arrow B06**

"Hey KF. How was your first day?" Robin asked as soon as we both reached the living room to see the whole team there.

"Pretty awesome besides a few things." I replied. Somehow I could feel Roy beside me frowning even more.

"What few things?" Conner asked.

"This dude told me I was going to be a prostitute… then I slapped him in the face." I told them.

Zatanna lifted up her hand for a high five. We high fived. "Girl power." She said.

"Oh yeah. M'gann, Zatanna and even you, Artemis, I just wanted to apologize." I said seriously.

"For what?" Megan asked curiously.

"I was in school and all these guys kept trying to flirt with me; it was hella annoying. Then I realized I must have been 10 times worse since I'm usually too… enthusiastic or like over exuberant."

"Oh Baywatch finally got his-her head of his-her ass." Artemis commented.

"Yeah I did." I said.

"I am glad you reached this realization my friend." Kaldur said, in return I grinned.

**Recognized **

**Batman 02**

**Rocket B09**

"Who's Rocket?" I heard Zatanna ask. Soon, Batman and this aforementioned Rocket entered the living room.

"Team, you may or may not have heard of her, but this is Rocket. She'll be your new teammate." Batman introduced.

"Hey, the name's Raquel." Rocket greeted.

"I am Kaldur'am also known as Aqualad, I am the leader of this team. Welcome, I hope you find your time on this team most enjoyable." I swear I saw Rocket blush.

"I'm Artemis, Green Arrow's partner."

"Hi, I'm Zatanna."

"Hello. I'm M'gann M'rrozz, but you can call me Megan. My superhero name is Miss Martian. Nice to meet you."

"Hey. I'm Robin."

"Conner Kent, Superboy."

"Hey, I'm Wally. Kid Flash. Nice to meet you." I said. I saw Raquel's look of confusion.

"Isn't Kid Flash a guy?" She asked.

"That's a long story for another time." I reply.

"Who's the redhead in the corner brooding?" She asked, eyeing Roy with a raised eyebrow.

"That's Speedy I mean Red Arrow." Robin answered. In response he grunted. This caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't mean to sound unwelcoming here but isn't the team getting a little bit too big to be covert now?" Artemis asked Batman. I had to agree; we barely did well with this amount of people, adding more would make it worse.

Batman stared at Roy. "So you didn't tell them?" He said addressing Roy.

"No." Roy replied rudely. Batman glared at the young man.

"Tell us what?" Conner asked.

"Red Arrow is joining the League in a few weeks." Batman said.

"Really?! Congratulations, Roy!" Megan squealed. Roy just grunted. Something was seriously wrong if Roy didn't say Thanks in the least. I shared a look with Robin who also seemed to share my concerns.

"Hey, Roy, can we talk for a minute?" I asked. He just shrugged and followed me over to my room. When we got behind closed doors, I began talking.

"Let me not beat around the bush. What's wrong?" I asked. He remained silent.

"I thought you would be happier than this. You're finally joining the League. You've been wanting this for the longest time." I said confused.

"Who was that guy you were with after school?" He asked suddenly. I didn't understand how we went from the League to my school, but whatever.

" Some guy named Sam. Why?" I replied confused.

"Why was he all over you?" He asked, looking more frustrated.

"He was saying some crap about how I was going to be his girlfriend by March. I was going to shove him off me but he was so ridiculous and I'm pretty sure he's like secretly gay, I just let him stay there." I explained.

"Are you serious?" Roy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Wally, why do you have to be so naïve? Why don't you think a little bit before you do stuff? That guy could have taken advantage of you." He said slowly getting angrier.

"Wow, Roy. I can take care of myself. Superhero remember?" I said trying to get rid of the tension.

"Ugh, why are you so stupid and careless? First, you're stupid enough to turn yourself into a girl because you didn't read a note. Now you're letting all these guys on you like you're a slut!" Roy exclaimed.

It was deadly silent. Realization of what he just said fell over his face.

"Kid, i…" He started. I didn't let him.

"Roy, get out." I said calmly.

"Wally…"

"I'm serious, Roy! Get the hell out! I don't really wanna see your face right now."

He looked conflicted for a moment before he reluctantly left the room. When the door finally closed, I curled up on my bed and cried.

_**Wow. That was long. I hoped you enjoyed that. I didn't.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to post. **_

_**To any of you that are wondering, I increase the # of reviews before each chapter because it lets me know that people are still interested. Don't worry; I'm stopping the # at 10 reviews.**_

_**Ideas and suggestions always considered. 10 reviews before the next chapter. **_

_**Don't worry this was most likely going to be the last chapter involving Wally's school unless y'all really liked that part. **_

_**Anyway hope you liked it.**_

_**The10Espada99**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy Martin luther King jr Day. Obama's back in office. **** Anyway, thanks for the reviews I got. My birthday party was a blast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 11**

"Alright, stop looking so freaking depressed." Wally stays into the mirror in the bathroom in the cave. Feeling she looked okay enough, she left the bathroom and walked into the living room.

There she was met with the site of the Team talking to Black Canary. When she entered the room, everyone paused to look at her.

"Wally, you and Roy missed training." Black Canary stated. A look of surprise came over Wally's face.

"Oh, I did? I'm sorry BC." Wally said quietly.

"KF, did something happen while you were talking to Roy? He left the cave looking…disheartened." Robin asked. Memories of her last conversation with Roy sprung through Wally's head making her frown.

"I'll tell you about it. Um, guys, can I talk to the girls for a few minutes?" Wally asked uncertainly.

"Why do we have to leave?" Conner asked.

"No offense, but I really don't wanna you all to be here during this conversation." Wally said as nicely as she could.

"And no offense, but we are a team and I don't know what you can't say around all of us." Robin said, determined to figure out what was wrong with his best friends.

"I agree. We are all friends in this group. We should be able to talk to each other about anything." Kaldur stated.

Wally just stared at the boys for a moment before turning to the girls.

"So last week, I was on my period…" Wally started. The boys were gone in a second.

"I can't believe that actually works." Wally said in amazement.

"So, Baywatch, what was so important that you had to make the boys scatter like ants?" Artemis asked in amusement. Wally looked hesitant to ask now.

"Um so does just talking to a guy classify me as a slut?" She finally asked.

"No, of course not!" Megan looked horrified.

"Um, no." The mere suggestion pissed Zatanna off.

"Where I come from no." Raquel seemed indignant.

"Stupid question. No." Artemis scoffed.

"Where did that question come from?" Black Canary asked.

"Red Arrow saw me talking to a guy after school then he called me a slut…" Wally muttered.

Noises of protest emerged.

Black Canary looked scandalized.

"Roy did, what?! I'm going to kill that boy."

"Unless you're blowing every guy without a 50 mile radius of you, I wouldn't call you a slut." Artemis said.

"I think some payback is in order here." Zatanna commented.

"You're not the only one girl." Raquel agreed.

"Payback? I'm all for it." Wally said, staring to smile.

"What are we waiting for? Let's start scheming." Black Canary smirked.

After a plan was agreed on, Wally was glad she wasn't a guy right now. Girls were scary as shit.

Roy was in his apartment watching TV but not really watching it and more like staring into oblivion.

"Hey, bro, are you okay?"

Roy fell of his couch in surprise. Robin cackled from his position behind the couch.

"How did you even get in?" Roy asked startled. He thought he had bat proofed his apartment after Robin's last surprise visit.

"Do you really wanna know?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…No I actually don't" Robin grinned.

"So dude, what was up back there in the cave?" Robin looked at Roy questioningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roy turned his attention back to the tv trying hard to ignore the young acrobat's stare.

"Yes you do. You left the cave looking…crestfallen and Kid came back from her room looking like she had been crying." Robin stated.

"I made her cry?" Roy asked without thinking.

"You made her cry?" Robin looked shocked. You would think he would have been able to put two and two together since he's a bat. Roy winced.

"Roy, what happened?" Robin asked seriously. Roy sighed.

"I may have accidently called her a stupid slut." Roy confessed, looking everywhere but at Robin.

"Why?!"

"I was just angry. She was talking to this guy who was obviously just trying to get in her pants. He had his hands all on her and I just didn't like that. And Wally was just oblivious to the whole matter. Thought he was just joking." Roy grumbled. Realization flashes over Robin's face. Then he smirks.

"I get what this is all about." Robin snickers.

"What?"

"You're jealous." Robin teases.

Roy looks confused. "Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of all the guys that are all over KF." Robin replies.

"No. I'm not. You guys hang out with her." Roy says, referring to the team.

"Yeah but I'm only 13, Superboy has Miss Martian, and Kaldur wouldn't dare try anything because he's team leader and I'm pretty sure that he may be developing a thing for Rocket. And you can't say you aren't attracted to her." Robin retorts.

"I'm not!"

"You remember this, Roy? _'Damn she's hot, let me get a piece of that_.'"

Roy gaped at the Boy Wonder.

"Mind link, Roy." Robin said.

"So everyone heard that?" Roy asked warily.

"Everyone except Kid, Yup!" The black haired boy cackled. Roy groaned.

"Well Roy, I suggest you get yourself together and apologize. Even though we won't admit it, we guys all know girls are freaking scary." And with that the Dark Squire disappeared.

"Nice job you two." Black Canary complimented as Artemis and Rocket finished sparing. "Next time thought, Rocket don't let your guard down too early."

"Am I sparing with you, Canary?" Roy asked.

"Course not, you're sparing with me."

The Team turned around to see Wally entering the training room. The guys jaws dropped when they saw what the young speedster was wearing while the girls all shared a victorious look. Roy looked Wally up and down and couldn't say he didn't like what he saw. She was only wearing a green sports bra and black spandex shorts that reached a little above her mid thighs. She had on knee length socks that made her legs look fantastic. What really did it for Roy was that her hair was now in pigtails, making her look irresistible.

"Kid, what are you wearing?" Roy asked in shock.

"Wow, Roy, I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were blind too." Wally commented while inspecting her nails.

"Black Canary, she can't wear THAT, can she?" Red Arrow asked incredulously.

"Wear what? She doesn't have a proper costume yet and she has to wear something. I don't have a problem with what she's wearing. Do any of you?" The sonic screamer asked the rest of the Team.

They all shook their heads, the girls while trying to hold back smirks, the guys did so looking very uncomfortable, trying not to stare at their scantily clad friend.

"But she looks like a, like a…" Roy stammered in disbelief.

"I look like a what, Roy?" Wally glared.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Get ready to spar." Black Canary announced.

Roy sighed while Wally grinned and they both got in fighting positions. Roy couldn't help but get distracted by the younger redhead's body. He almost didn't hear the call of 'Begin' and almost got punched in the face. He grabbed the fist that almost collided with his nose and aimed a kick at her side but not before Wally ducked and swiped out Roy's feet from under him. As his back hit the floor, he could hear the distinct call of the computer telling him he failed before he felt an extra weight on his stomach. He looked up to see Wally grinning cheekily down at him.

"Nice job Kid Flash. Red Arrow, next time keep up. You can't join the League with moves like those." Black Canary scolded.

The young speedster soon got off of Roy and the archer angrily got up.

"And next time, Roy, my eyes are up here." Then the redhead walked off. Robin popped up beside him.

"Told ya, girls are freaking scary."

Roy knocked on the door of the Allen residence to be greeted by the sight of the second Flash in his civvies, also known as Barry Allen. After seeing who was at the door, Barry frowned.

"Hi, Barry." Roy greeted while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey kid." Roy scolded at the greeting. "I think it's safe to say that you screwed up big time." The blonde stated dryly.

"Yeah, yeah I did." The red haired archer agreed.

"Wally, there's someone at the door for you!" The older speedster called as he disappeared back into this house.

The subject of the matter came to the door with a smile which promptly vanished as she saw who was there. "Damn!"

"Wow, I feel welcomed." Roy said sarcastically.

"That's nice." Wally said with an equal amount of sarcasm. Roy let out a growl. Wally sighed before stepping outside, closing the door behind her.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize. I was out of line." Roy finally said.

"Another apology. I've been getting those a lot lately." The green eyed girl said thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I feel like a whiny bitch. I got people apologizing to me up and down. I just feel like I've been getting all this attention I don't really need." At Roy's confused look, she continued. "I want to be noticed because I did something good, not because I did something idiotic. I've been causing trouble for everyone around me. Bruce had to transfer me to a different school (it's a nice school though, better than my old one), Uncle Barry has to drive me to school to keep up appearances, Aunt Iris wakes up earlier to cook me breakfast even though I insist I can cook for myself, all the guys at the cave feel extremely uncomfortable around me and the girls are hesitant to include me in anything. I feel like I ruined the equilibrium of the Team. I even have you out here apologizing for you just looking out for me. I should be saying sorry, that stunt during training wasn't cool. "

"My parents don't even want me around. Even though, I didn't stay at their house that often, not being welcome hurts. My idiotic impulses messed up everything."

"Hey, we all care about you and we're all trying to make you feel better but don't know how. That's why everyone's acting all weird." Roy tried to explain.

"The thing is that you all shouldn't have to Roy! I appreciate all the help but I don't like the fact I have to have everyone else clean up my shit. I'm such a freaking idiot." Wally muttered, tears coming to her eyes. "And now I cry like every five seconds over freaking nothing."

Roy pulled the sixteen year old into a hug, "it'll be okay. It'll be okay. You're not an idiot. Your beautiful, fun-loving, smart, nice and other adjectives I don't feel like saying." Roy whispered into her ear. Wally giggled. She pulled away from the older man and looked at him. "Thanks, Roy." She whispered leaning in. "No problem." He said breathlessly, leaning in as well. Their lips were only a centimeter away from each other, both feeling the others breathe on their face, when the door behind them was suddenly opened, causing the two to separate from each other like the other was on fire.

"Hey, kids, Iris just wanted to know if you wanted to stay for dinner, Roy? Am I interrupting something?" Barry asked innocently even though you and I both know that he was spying through the window.

"Nope. Nothing at all." "Nah, of course not. Just friendly conversation."

"Are you both okay? You're faces are really red." Barry asked.

"Y-yeah. Perfectly perfect. It's just…cold out here." Wally forced out.

"Yup. It's just really cold." Roy said. If Barry wasn't supposed to be feigning innocence, he would have laughed at their poor attempt at lying.

"So, Roy, are you staying for dinner?" Barry asked again. Roy and Wally shared a look they probably thought was discreet before they both started blushing again.

"No thank you. I'll just head back to Star. Thanks anyway. Bye Barry, bye Wally." Then he ran off in the direction of the zeta beams.

Wally ran upstairs to her room after he was out of sight.  
"That was terrible." Iris commented from the kitchen.

"What?" Barry asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Those two were about to kiss and you just barged in and made things awkward." Iris replied still focusing on her cooking.

"But Iris, first it'll be kissing, next thing you know they'll be going at it like rabbits underneath our roof." Barry whined.

"No. Even though, Wally has only been a girl for a month, she was still a good kid. Don't worry. They'll be responsible. Stop exaggerating." Iris said. Barry calmed down a little after that.

"Besides if they're going at it like rabbits, then they'll be doing that at Roy's apartment where they'll have privacy."

To say, Barry freaked out was an understatement.

_**Hope you enjoyed that. **_

_**I didn't wait for 10 reviews because it's the weekend and I didn't know when I would get to post again. **_

_**I felt like I needed to explain why I ask for reviews before I post. **_

_**I have like 38 something people following this story. If you knew that at least 38 people were reading your story, but you got no feedback, wouldn't you feel like the chapter you wrote was bad? The only reason it increased was because the more people reviewing, the more I feel like I'm not writing this story for one person. **_

_**So let me only ask for 5 reviews now. **_

_**Sorry if you all don't like the minimal action action actually taking place. I swear it'll get there soon.**_

_**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **_

_**The10Espada99**_


	13. Chapter 12

**I updated really fast, I know. Maybe I'll post again today. Not sure. But enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Y****oung ****Justice.**

**Chapter 12**

_**Barry Allen/The Flash **_

Barry Allen was sitting in his office at work, staring into space.

"Barry, are you alright? I've never seen you this serious when we aren't on the field." A coworker joked.

"I'm okay. It's just some family stuff." Barry replied absentmindedly.

"Is it that nephew of yours?" The coworker asked.

"Nephew? I have a niece." Barry corrected.

"What? But I thought you had a nephew." The coworker said confused.

"Nope. Niece, here's a picture." Barry said quickly pulling out his phone and showing his friend the picture. It wouldn't be an exaggeration if Barry said that his friend's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"She's…she's very…pretty. Wow I feel like I'm going to go to jail for just looking at that picture." His friend mumbled.

"What was that?" Barry's eyes flashed in something akin in anger.

"Nothing. See ya later, Barry." His friend said quickly before walking away.

Barry sighed. He was lucky that he didn't talk about his family that often. He could easily pretend that he meant niece instead of nephew.

Barry didn't know what to think right now. His nephew who he had thought of as a son for all these years was now in a girl's body. He knew that he had to be supporting right now but he almost didn't know how to act. He almost couldn't refer to Wally as a girl. He would accidently say he sometimes and then a flash of pain would sneak through his former nephew's eyes.

The kid's parents had kicked him out, even though he-she didn't stay at the West household that often. To be honest, Barry wasn't too fond of his in-laws. They had just given him a terrible nagging feeling.

What worried the blonde man the most was how much changed but stayed the same at the same time. Some of those changes were good. There was more maturity in the young speedster but he-she still remained playful at the same time. The dangerous pranks were mostly put to a stop. There was less running around everywhere dangerously and she seemed to think things out more thoroughly.

The body was the obvious difference but it was the little things that stood out the most. Things would seem the way they used to be but then those small female mannerisms would pop up and the Flash would get a rude awakening. She didn't eat as wildly and disgustingly as she previously did, she seemed more emotional, and she walked and stood with a grace she hadn't possessed before. It attracted the attention of way too many males.

A shrill ring sounded from the forensic scientist's desk.

"Uncle Barry, where are you? School let out forty minutes ago."

The speedster glanced at the clock in shock.

"Sorry Kid. I was day dreaming." Barry tried to explain into the phone as he packed up his stuff rushing out to his car. He could hear an audible sigh before Wally hung up on him. He chuckled as he buckled up.

It was moments like those that reminded Barry that no matter what, that was still his kid and he would stand behind her through thick and thin.

_**Dick Grayson/Robin**_

Not really feeling the aster. My bro was now a sis. I know I haven't been the best friend in the world right now, but I honestly am completely lost on how to act around her now. Now that she's a she, I don't know if anything I say would offend her or make me look like a freaking idiot. Girls think all guys are idiots, no matter what they say.

She acted the same yet different at the same time. No more obnoxious burps or disgusting eating habits. Less stupid sentences.

I'm extremely envious of Roy who was able to take this change in stride. Though now that I think about it, Roy and Wally have been acting a little friendly. A little too friendly if you ask me. I might have to look into that.

Right now, I'm sitting here in my room, sadly remembering my parents. Usually, Wally would be here to distract me from the depressing atmosphere the holiday's brought to the manner. Never would I think I would miss Wally so much. I started crying at the thought of losing my best friend as well as my already lost parents.

I heard a soft knocking on my door before it slowly opened to reveal Wally who was looking concerning.

When she saw the tears on my face she sped over to my bed and wrapped her arms around my frame, murmuring sweet reassuring words to me until I stopped crying.

After she was sure I was done crying, she let out a small smile. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

I muttered but she hopefully would hear me. I hated how small my voice was. I was supposed to be Robin, the boy wonder, the fearless dark squire.

"What was that?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't want you to leave too." I said a little bit louder. But right now, I was young broken Dick Grayson.

Wally snorted. "Leave? And go where?"

"Your all different now and don't have any time for me. I feel like you're leaving me." I said sadly. Wally's eyes softened before she sighed.

"I know things are different and that's my fault. But let me tell you one thing: wherever you go, just always remember that you've got a home for now and forever and if you get low just call me whenever. This is my oath to you.{1)" She sang. We both chuckled.

"No but seriously. Dick Grayson, you're my best friend and I won't abandon you no matter what. You can try and get rid of me but I'm staying." Wally said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Wally? She'd never say anything that mushy." I joked.

"Ha Ha very funny. Now, you told me you have the new Call of Duty game right?"

It was moments like those that reminded me why Wally was my best friend.

_**Mary and Rudolph West**_

"Mary, why on Earth would you kick him out?" Rudolph yelled at his wife.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked."

"You were supposed to get him out of his room, so he could continue going on missions. Not kick him out of the damn house!"

"She." Mary corrected.

"What?" Rudolph asked confused.

"Your son got himself turned into a girl. That's why he locked himself well herself up for a week." Mary explained.

"Then you kicked him out? What kind of mother are you?" Rudolph yelled.

"What kind of parents are we? The only reason we want him back is for the money!" Mary retorted.

"You don't work. We need the money if we want to survive. Besides he stopped being my son when he became a meta." Mr. West spat out in disgust.

"We need to get him back here so we can put trackers on the new clothes he probably had to get. We need to find his new suit he'll probably get too." Mrs. West stated.

No matter what they were getting their money maker back.

_This chapter was different than the others. I just wanted to show how those that were probably affected by this the most besides Roy._

_Hope you enjoyed that. _

_5 reviews for a new chapter._

_Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. _

_The10Espada99_


	14. Chapter 13

**Another Chapter. I hope y'all are hyp**e **I posted this many chapters this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 13**

"…And that is why Utah is one of the most irrelevant states in America. " McKayla finished her absurd explanation. It made the other girls laugh.

"Aye, aye, you hear what everyone's been saying?" Kahara asked.

"Yes girl. I'm all freaked out. Even though I love those guys when they all get together they plan to do the stupidest crap." L.C. said sounding ashamed. Alyssa nodded in agreement

"What's everyone been saying?" Wally asked curiously.

"Yeah. I almost miss out on all the rumors." McKayla said bitterly.

"Apparently, a bunch of guys from the football team are planning on jumping a girl today after school. So if you go anywhere, you need to make sure you're not alone. You got someone whose going to be with you when school lets out, right?" Kahara asked the others.

"L.C. and I will be together with Phoenix, Shae and Marie at our bus stop." McKayla said.

"I'll be with Jordan, Jerry, Tulci, and Barefoot." Alyssa told us.

"Chase, Ty and Kordell will be with me. What about you, Roxy?" They all turned their attention to me.

"My friend Roy is picking me up." Wally explained. Even if Roy wasn't there, Wally was sure that she could take care of herself. She was a trained superhero after all.

"ohhh Roy, huh?" Alyssa wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. The others turned to Wally as well with that same suggestive look.

"Oh shut up." Wally said a blush emerging on her face.

The bell marking the end of the school day sounded, causing all the students to rush out of their respective classrooms.

As soon as Wally walked out of the school she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Kid, Srry, I'm runnin a lil late. Traffic. Will you be okay until I get there?**

Wally smiled as she continued walking off of the school campus.

_**Ugh. Just lik my Uncle. Yea I'll b fine.**_

Before she could press send, her phone was snatched out of her hand. Wally's face scrunched up in annoyance. She looked up to see the smiling face of Sam Smith. Immediately Wally relaxed but she was still annoyed.

"Sam, what the hell? Give me back my phone." The 16 year old demanded. But instead of giving her the phone back like expected, he tossed the phone into the wall nearest to them. Wally watched in horror as her phone smashed into a billion pieces.

"Sam! Are you freaking serious?! I just got that like last week and it was Wayne Tech too!" Wally yelled, seething in anger.

"Well are you doing to apologize?" Sam just stared at her with that stupid smile on his face, looking highly amused at the situation.

Seeing no remorse on the younger boy's face, the redhead let out a noise of frustration before attempting to storm off. She didn't get far before Sam grabbed her wrist pulling her back forcefully.

Roy Harper was extremely frustrated. First, his professor decided to be a bum and assign him a 16 page essay that due on Christmas Eve. (Roy doesn't know why his college is open until Christmas Eve but it was.)

Now he was stuck in traffic that was preventing him from picking up his girl err Wally up from school.

He had texted her earlier (and before anyway asked no he wasn't driving while he was texting) and she hadn't texted back which was really starting to worry him. He just had this nasty feeling in his gut that was telling him this was the wrong day to be late.

Finally traffic was starting to let up.

"Thank you!" Roy said to the sky before driving off.

"What the hell, Sam? Back off!" Wally said roughly grabbing her wrist back.

She tried to walk off to see a large burly male blocking her path. She turned to walk in another direction only to find another guy blocking her path as well; this guy was staring at her lecherously. Frustrated, she looked around only to find she was surrounded.

Wally sighed. "Let me guess. You all are on the football team?" They all nodded.

"Any chance you all are here to welcome me to the school?" Wally asked knowing the answer was no. They all laughed in response.

"Well it was nice seeing you all but I really gotta go, you know things to do, people to see. Have fun doing whatever football players." Wally said edging slowly towards a break in their formation, before breaking into a sprint. The guys didn't try to follow behind her which was suspicious. She then knew why because she soon lifted up, carried back and promptly dumped back into the circle on her knees. The teen glowered at the guys.

"That's a nice look for you, babe, on your knees for us." One of the guys said.

Wally stood up, only for her forearms to be grabbed roughly and to be shoved into the wall by Sam. Wally gasped out in pain.

"Let me go first guys." Sam called out to his football buddies.

"You seriously couldn't get any girls in this school to sleep with you willingly." Wally said, struggling against the hazel eyed male.

"No. All the girls at this school have way too much self respect. Ugh, hey, can some of you hold her down for me?" Sam asked some of his buddies as Wally's knee came dangerously close to his crotch. Two guys came up, one pinning her arms, the other pinning her legs down.

"Perfect." Sam said eyes and hands roaming up her body perversely. When his hands came to unbutton her jeans, the redhead struggled wildly and opened her mouth to scream only for a hand to clamp over her mouth. After unbuttoning her pants, the brunette's suddenly hands went back up. "I'm more of a boob person." He said for explanation as if anyone was asking.

Sam grinned, putting a hand on chest, squeezing her breast roughly, before going to unbutton the shirt.

"HEY!"

Everyone's eyes shifted to see Roy getting off his motorcycle, looking pissed off as hell.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He hollered at them. A few at the sight of Roy high tailed it out of there, intimidated by his build.

"Well dude. We were just about to have some fun with that hot piece of ass over there. So back off and let us do our thing." A tough looking guy said, getting up in Roy's face trying to intimidate him. That plan didn't work out for him because immediately Roy's fist connected with his face, knocking him to the ground. This caused the rest of the guys to scramble off after seeing their toughest player get the shit knocked out of him, including the guys that were pinning down Wally. That gave the young speedster the chance to kick the teen off of her and right in front of Roy. Red Arrow immediately picked up Sam and slammed him into the wall.

"Dude, chill out, chill out. I was just looking to get some pussy and she turns on all the guys at school. Sorry dude but you got admit you're girl the body of a porn star. Excuse me if I wanted to see Roxy over there's sex face and her body shaking in pleasure under me." If Sam was trying to calm the redheaded man down he utterly failed. His words earned him a punch in the face.

"If I EVER see you looking, touching or thinking about her again, I will END you! Don't even think about talking to her again! You got it?" Roy growled out. Sam gulped, nodding fearfully. Roy dropped him on the ground, and he quickly scrambled off the ground and ran away.

After he was out of sight, Roy turned around and looked at the young speedster in concern.

"Are you okay? I am soooo sorry I was late." The 18 year old soon had his hands full of crying speedster.

Roy hugged the girl back tightly, thinking of what could have happened if he had showed up just a few minutes late.

After she stopped crying she pulled away slightly. "I'll be fine. Thank you for getting here and saving me." Smiling up at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him once more.

Her standing there, looking up at him like that just set off something in Roy and before he knew it, his lips were on hers. Realizing what he was doing, Roy pulled away.

"I am so sorry. I was just-" Roy was cut off when he was pulled into another kiss which he gladly returned.

"Roxy!" The two broke apart at the shouts. They turned to see Kahara, L.C., Alyssa and McKayla running towards them.

"Are you okay? We saw Sam running around like he had just seen the Joker." Alyssa asked concerned.

"She's fine." Roy answered for her. The girls seemed to have just noticed the older redhead's presence.

"Ohh. Roxy, who is thisss?" L.C. said looking at Roxy suggestively. "And were we interrupting something?" Kahara asked taking in their disheveled appearances. Wally blushed.

"Guys, this is Roy." Wally introduced.

"And yes you guys were sorta interrupting something." Roy said as he wrapped his arms around the 16 year old's waist.

"Ohhhhhh." They all said in unison.

"Well, were going to go since we see that you got Roy over there to take care of you." Kahara said as they slowly walked away.

"Use Protection." McKayla called behind her before they sprinted off, all of them giggling.

The two gingers turned fire engine red.

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**5 reviews til next post.**_

_**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. And thanks to Sassbrat for the idea for this chapter.**_

_**The10Espada99**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 14**

Flash was in the cave, pacing around, running a ditch into the ground.

"Flash." Batman addressed him.

"Bats, don't tell me to calm down. Kid was supposed to get here hours ago. She's not picking up her phone. Iris, Jay, and Joan haven't seen her. I don't have the number of her friends so I can't call them. What if something has happened Bats? What if she got kidnapped?" Flash ranted worriedly, still pacing.

Even though, Batman would never admit it, he was worried as well. That potion had shorted out the tracker he had put in the young speedster and he hadn't got around to putting a new one in. But he couldn't freak out, because he was Batman and he doesn't freak out or show emotion.

**Recognized **

**Kid Flash B03**

**Red Arrow B06**

"Finally, we've been waiting for hours. Whoa, Baywatch, what happened? You look like you've been rolling around in dirt." Artemis stated.

"_Omg. Wherewereyou? 't youpickup?AndyouRoy,Ientrustedyouwiththetaskofpi ckingherupandyoucan'tdothatright? .Whydoyoulooklikeyougotintoaf ight?"_Barry said which was only comprehended by Wally.

"Can you answer all his questions in a speed we all can understand?" Robin asked.

"I was like a block away from school when this douche grabbed my phone and threw it into a freaking wall." "Whoa, that was Wayne Tech." Robin commented.

"Yeah. I know. I was pissed. So that answers why I didn't call. Then a whole bunch of guys popped up out of nowhere like in those weird movies Robin makes me watch me him and said they wanted to have some 'fun.'" Wally continued, using finger quotations when she said fun.

"Tried to run but more guys popped up like freaking ninjas and couldn't really do anything without blowing the I'm not a superhero cover. But then Roy came out and scared the shit out of all of them." Wally explained then gave Roy a kiss on the cheek, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why'd they come after you of all people?" Miss Martian asked concerned.

"Sam said I had the body of a porn star and that anyone would want to see my sex face under them." Memories of these words made her shudder uncomfortably. Roy wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead comfortingly. Everyone was pissed as hell.

"Names?" Batman demanded.

"Sam Smith but I didn't recognize the other guys because I wasn't around during their football season." Wally said. Batman nodded, mentally reminding himself to find out who those boys were and install the fear of the night into each and every one of them.

Flash had been surprisingly quiet but that was only because he was seething in rage. "Flash?" Green Arrow asked concerned.

"I AM MARCHING DOWN TO THAT SCHOOL AND GETTING THOSE BOYS SUSPENDED, WHO DO THOSE KIDS THINK THEY ARE?" Flash roared, marching towards the zeta tubes.

The mentors jumped him and tied him up before he could do that.

"First of all, this didn't happen on school campus. Second of all, you're only her uncle. Her legal guardian's are still her parents so only they can say anything about it." Black Canary explained. At the mention of her parents, Wally frowned.

"Anyway, Team, suit up. You've got a mission." Batman stated before proceeding to walk off.

"Bats, sorry but I don't think I can suit up without a suit." Wally said, remembering that she hadn't been able to go out on patrol due to that.

"Check your room in the cave." He told her before continuing to walk off.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

"What's taking Kid Flash so long?" Kaldur asked.

"She's in that stage where getting dressed takes way longer than it needs to be." Zatanna explained.

"Sorry I'm late." They heard Wally's voice as she sped in.

Everyone turned to look at her. Wally was now fitted in a yellow spandex top that didn't look that much different from her old one only this one sleeveless and the lightning bolt was slightly bigger. Her gloves were the same other than their size. Her pants hugged her figure and were more of a metallic red and had yellow lightning bolts going down her legs on the sides. Her boots were black because she was on a mission. To top the outfit off and make it not look quite like a rip off of Artemis's, she had a black blazer with red outlining the collar. Her mask was shaped differently now and her goggles were smaller but still had the same functions.

Red Arrow looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Batman, I still don't know how you knew my size but thanks. This is awesome." Then she rushed up to Batman and gave him a hug before rushing back to her place in line.

Everyone sans Roy and Robin looked at her like she was crazy while Wally who was grinning.

"Girl, before we do anything let me tie this hair up." Rocket says before putting Wally's hair in a tight ponytail.

Batman looked over all of them before going over the mission.

After they were briefed the team headed towards the bioship.

"I swear this must be the easiest mission ever." Wally commented before she entered the bioship.

**AFTER THE MISSION (the mission was pretty irrelevant so I'm not going to go into detail)**

"I can't believe we did so badly on the easiest mission ever!" Wally exclaimed after Batman debrief them all, looking at them in disappointment.

"Maybe we shall have better luck next time." Kaldur said, trying to boost everyone's spirits.

"Or maybe we'll do better when there aren't so many potential moles on the team." Roy muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, Speedy! The only reason we suck so much ass on missions is because we can't trust each other. So I was in Honors Chorus today my teacher was sick so we all got sent to different rooms. I got sent to the drama room and they were doing a skit. There was a part where one person was supposed to leap into another one's arms but the girl that was supposed couldn't do it. The drama teacher made them spill all the shit that was bugging them and preventing them from trusting each other. As soon as they spilled their guts, they were able to finish the skit and do it beautifully." Wally started.

"As nice as it is to hear that you felt you learned something, what is the point to this story?" Robin asked.

"The point is that I wanna know why the hell we all can't trust each other? I don't like coming to the cave and then when I start to relax, I have this little voice in my head telling me 'You can't trust them. One of them is the mole.'"

Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis shifted their gazes around uncomfortably.

"I have something to show you all." M'gann said then she transformed into a completely different form. Everyone looked in surprise.

"I'm actually a White Martian. I didn't want to tell you all because I was afraid you all wouldn't like me anymore and you'd be disgusted. White Martians aren't treated that well back on Mars." She explained looking at the ground ashamed.

Superboy then told M'gann he already knew and still loved her anyway.

"I don't have a problem with it. Do any of you?" Wally said. Everyone shook their heads.

"It's nice to know we don't have any racists here." Wally commented. M'gann changed back into her green form.

"If M'gann can tell her secret, I can tell mine. My mom's an ex-con, she used to Huntress. My sister's Cheshire and my dad's Sportsmaster. I'm not really Green Arrow's niece. I became a hero because I didn't want my family to define me. I wanted to be good." Artemis admitted.

"I already knew." Robin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't really say I'm surprised. I mean you can sort of see the resemblance." Zatanna said. To further back up her statement, Robin pulled up imagines of the Nyugen-Crock family.

After staring at the photo, the team agreed.

"So that's why you let Cheshire go." Kid Flash said, realization flashing over her face.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess it's my turn. The only reason I don't have all of Superman's powers is because I'm not fully Kryptonian. Lex Luthor is my other father." Superboy said angrily.

"Well Thank God you didn't get his looks." Wally said. This caused everyone, even Conner to chuckle.

"isn't it good that we got all of this off of our chests? Thank you, Kid Flash for encouraging this." Aqualad said.

"More like bugging us into telling." Artemis said jokingly.

"Whatever Blondie. Talk to the hand." They all went to change out of their costumes. Robin stopped them from leaving.

"Wait, guys. I don't really think it's fair that those three were the only ones that had to reveal something about themselves." Robin reached up to take off his mask.

"Dude, Batman's going to kill you." Red Arrow said worriedly.

"I don't care. KF, your speech about trust really got me thinking so screw Batman momentarily." Robin said then shed his mask.

"My name is Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick." Everyone well except Roy and Wally gasped.

"That's why you took that picture me my first day!" Artemis said as she pointed at him.

"We'll laugh about it someday." Dick said in reply.

"I was a street rat. I was stealing and did a bunch of unmentionable things before Icon found me." Raquel suddenly blurted out.

"What matters now is that you're a hero and you're making up for everything you did on the streets." Zatanna said reassuringly.

"My first love's name was Tula. She chose my best friend Garth over me and that is why I was able to leave Atlantis and become Aqualad." Kaldur said. Everyone looked at him sympathetically.

"It must be tell your back story day since telling you kids this but I never knew my mom and my dad died in a forest fire. I was raised by a Navajo medicine chief and he taught me how to be an archer. After Brave Bow died, Green Arrow adopted me, then I became Speedy and met those two losers." Roy said, at the end referring to Kid Flash and Robin.

"You know you love us, Roy." Kid Flash said before sticking her tongue out.

"Sure, you keep thinking that." Roy said before pointingly looking in a different gasp. Wally put on a mock horrified expression.

"Royyy." Wally whined.

"Well if you two are done flirting." Zatanna said. Both of them blushed.

"Well, I don't have some tragic back story but I never really liked how ugly and nasty things were in the world. And then after I used my magic to save a cat from a tree, I realized I could do something about it."

"That's great, Zatanna." The young acrobat said to his crush.

"I'm glad we could all have this heart to heart." Wally said happily. Then everyone turned to her with accusing eyes.

"What?" The redhead asked shocked.

"Everyone here shared something special except you." Artemis said.

"What am I supposed to say? I tell you all how I became Kid Flash on like a weekly basis." Wally said confused.

"Tell us something you've never told anyone before. And don't say something stupid." Zatanna said.

Wally looked uncomfortable.

" Um.."

"So you do have something in mind." Raquel said.

"C'mon Kid. Whatever you say doesn't leave this room and you were just talking about trust." Robin said, thinking he probably knew what she was going to say. They were best friends after all.

"This is going to sound weird but I don't think my parents like me."

"What? Why not?" Miss Martian asked. Even though, Wally was slightly annoying at times, she was one of the nicest people she knew.

"It's just the way they were when I was a kid. They didn't go to anything at my school. No parent- teacher conferences, award ceremonies or school performances. I would see my aunt and uncle there but not them. My dad I understand not coming because he had to work but my mom never came to anything. After third grade, I just stopped inviting them."

" They never threw me a birthday party, they didn't even remember it some years. Half the time, I felt like they didn't want me. I was so happy when we moved closer to Flash and my aunt. I started spending more time at their house. But then when I turned 13, they tried to make it better sorta. Started to show a bit of interest but it was already too late. The older I got, the less time I spent with them. I barely spent two days a week at their house." Wally continued.

"Spent?" Roy asked.

"They kicked me out a few weeks. Though it wasn't much. I barely had anything in my room in their house anymore. It hurt my feelings because I felt like that was them officially telling me that they didn't want me. When I was seven, my dad would come home, high and drunk, always telling me I was a mistake and that they didn't want a kid but I never really believed it because I would always tell myself that they loved me." Wally said sadly.

"I spent a good part of my childhood working so hard to impress them. I worked my butt off so I could get all these awards; I had around 60 by 5th grade. After I realized, they didn't care I just shoved them all in a folder. I never asked for anything that wasn't absolutely necessary and even then, I would tell them they didn't have to get it for me."

" I didn't have a lot of friends in Nebraska because I couldn't hang out with them outside of school because I didn't want to cause my parents the trouble of taking me anywhere cuz I thought it would make them hate me more than they already did. Wow, why didn't anyone shut me up? Now I feel like I'm gonna cry." Wally finished, tears welling up in her eyes. She immediately hugged Red Arrow who hugged her back, feeling a little bit surprised.

Robin was surprised that his best friend had this baggage that she hadn't shared with him. Everyone was a little bit surprised that their friend trusted them this much to tell them that.

"Wow. I feel terrible. Here I am complaining about my parents when some people don't even have any. I'm really sorry." Wally apologized after she calmed down.

"Listen, Baywatch, you told us something that was bothering you so it's not stupid."

"Yeah. If it's there's something bothering you, it's our job as teammates to listen." Dick agreed.

"Friendship works two ways my friend. We cannot expect you to just listen to our problems, without listening to yours as well." Kaldur stated.

The rest of the team nodded.

"Thanks you guys. Damn I'm hungry. Y'all need me I'll be in the kitchen." With that the speedster rushed off.

"Is anyone else less than whelmed about that little explanation?" Robin asked the rest of the team.

"Especially about the part where her parents only started to show interest when she turned 13, which was around the time she got her powers." Roy said narrowing his eyes.

"I think we all agree that this isn't something we can ignore." Kaldur stated.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry I didn't have any fight scenes but I suck at writing those.**

**5 reviews til the new chapter. This will probably be the last chapter for a while since the new semester is starting at me school.**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**The10Espada99**


	16. Chapter 15

**I am just so happy I live in a state that can't handle snow. Like everything shuts down so I didn't have to go anywhere yesterday or today. It was sorta sad because it wasn't even that good snow. It was that pathetic snow that melts by the next day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 15**

"And that's how I beat Cary today." Iris said proudly to the two speedsters.

Wally swallowed before she commented. "That was almost an irrational way to handle the situation. Almost."

"I think that she handled that perfectly."

"Of course you do, Uncle B. Since you know that you'll be sleeping on the couch if you don't." Wally said with a grin.

"Noooooo. Iris would never make me sleep on the couch, right honey?" Barry looked Iris with hopeful eyes that Iris couldn't meet.

"Iris?"

"Yes?"

"You would never make me sleep on the couch right?"

"No comment." Barry looked scandalized which made Wally and Iris laugh.

"I swear both of you always team up against me." Barry whined. The sound of the doorbell ringing reached the dining room. "Hopefully whoever is at the door will be nicer than you two."

"Am I the only one that can't imagine not eating at this time of night?" Wally asked her aunt.

"Well not everyone has your metabolism, sweetie." Iris stated. Food still in her mouth, Wally chose to nod instead of agree verbally.

"Wally?" called a familiar voice from behind them. The same voice that told Wally to get out of her house. That same voice almost caused her to choke on her food.

"Mom?" Wally asked in surprise.

"I didn't know I was a brick wall." Another voice said.

"Dad?"

"Oh, Mary, Rudy, it's nice to see you." Iris greeted with fake kindness. Her greeting was promptly ignored.

"Hi honey. Can we talk? Privately?" Mary asked. Iris saw that as an invitation for her to leave.

"Let me do the dishes while you three talk." Iris said, cleaning up the table then heading towards the kitchen. Before the kitchen door closed, the young speedster sent her aunt a pleading look. Iris sent her niece an encouraging look. Then the doors closed and the atmosphere in the room got 10 times tenser.

Wally sat there awkwardly, appetite loss. A moment of silence passed.

"So…?" Wally said. "I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?"

Rudy sighed. "We want you to come home. We miss you." He said. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"It took you a month to realize you missed me." Wally deadpanned. Inwardly the two adults cringed. This would take more believable acting to convince their child.

"With the Christmas season, we realized the house was so much emptier. We want you home to celebrate the holidays with us like we always do." Mary said with what she hoped was a sad voice. This only seemed to further confuse Wally. The redhead had stopped spending the holidays with her parents when she was 11.

Mary sighed. "Honey, I know we haven't been the best parents and we realize that now. You're sixteen. In two years, you'll be an adult and you won't need us anymore."

"Not that you aren't independent already. You've grown up so much without us being there." Rudy added.

"But that's just it! I've been doing things by myself, for myself, way too long. Maybe I didn't want to be independent. Maybe I wanted you to be there!" Wally exclaimed. "I just wanted my parents there! I love Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris but they aren't the ones who are supposed to be taking me to school every morning, they aren't the ones who are supposed to be at my track meets and award ceremonies, they aren't the ones who I'm supposed to go home to…Half the time, I feel like they are my real parents and that's scary. I've even called them Mom and Dad a few times."

"I know, honey. I know." Ms. West said sadly.

"No, you don't know. I come home and I feel like you both don't see me. I can't remember a time where I have come to you both when anything is wrong. Our deepest level of conversation is a 'How was school?' or 'Are you still bringing home straight A's?'"

"I shouldn't be coming to Aunt Iris or Uncle Barry whenever I have a problem. I shouldn't even be staying in their house. I'm just their niece! I shouldn't have my own room here. I shouldn't feel more comfortable here then at your place. I can't even call it my house anymore since there's almost nothing there that's mine anymore. The fact that you pretty much let me move out was pretty freaking messed up and didn't say a word about it." Wally ranted.

"Move out? What do you mean?" Rudolph asked confused. Anger flashed over the speedster's face.

"Have you looked in that room anytime recently? All that's in there is a bed, a dresser with an alarm clock on it, and a few pairs of clothes. This is exactly what I'm talking about. It's like I'm not even here to you."

"Honey, we are so sorry. We didn't realize how much we hurt you over the years. We want to make up for that. Please come back home." Mary begged.

"Home? Home where?! I don't know where to call home now. I've never felt at home at your place but I know I'm not supposed to feel at home here." Wally said almost hysterically.

"Sweetie, we just want to fix that. Please just consider coming back. We'll be taking our leave now. Think about it. We love you." Wally's eyes widened in shock. With that, the two adults left.

Iris peered into the dining room and let out a breath of relief when she noticed the two were gone.

"Wally, are you okay?" Iris asked concerned. Barry came into the room looking just as concerned.

"I've been better." Wally said shakily.

"Wanna talk about it, kid?" Barry asked.

"Maybe later. I'm not that hungry anymore. Goodnight." Then Wally walked up to her room and closed the door shut.

Red Arrow was on a building looking through binoculars looking for criminal activity. Today though there was nothing really going on. He had stopped a few muggings and that was it. Sometimes, nights like these were nice but other times, they could be annoying when he was trying to let out some steam. Red Arrow was about to put his binoculars done when he spotted a yellow and black blur pass by. He smiled when he recognized how it was.

"Hey Kid!" He called out. The blur ran back and disappeared down an alley.

"Wassup, Red?" Red turned to see the redheaded speedster smiling at him.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" the archer asked. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Fastest teen alive here."

Red gave her a look. "You know that's not what I meant."

"The fire escape then." Wally took a seat next to the other redhead.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Red Arrow asked.

"What, I can't come and visit?" Wally put on an offended look.

"Does Flash know you're here?"

"Does GA know you're not in your apartment studying for your mid -terms?" Kid shot back.

" That's not of his business."

"Then it's none of Flash's business that I'm here either."

Roy looked anger for a second before he calmed himself down.

"Kid, seriously, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Who says there's something wrong?" Wally said looking at the building across from them.

"Well first of all, you won't look me in the eye. Second, you would usually have food with you since you claim that the food here is better than the food in Central. Third, you don't have that giant ass grin that's always on your face. Fourth, you haven't complained about being bored since you got here." Roy listed.

Wally stared at him. "Ugh, why do you know me so well?" Roy chuckled.

"I've known you for years. Now stop deflecting. What's. Wrong?" Roy got serious once more. Wally sighed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"My mom and dad came over and asked me to stay with them again. And I'm sorta conflicted about it. Part of me is saying it's a bad idea. Another part is like this is good opportunity for me to finally get to connect with them. I don't know what to do. "

Roy made a face. "I honestly don't know why you came to me with this. I don't have the best history with parents and authority figures in general."

Wally snorted. "Yeah, you sure don't. Since you know, you got arrested that one time."

"It was one time and it wasn't my fault and you know it." Roy said indignantly. Wally giggled.

"No but like seriously. Why did you come to me of all people?" Roy asked.

"Well you're like old but not old at the same time so whatever you tell me won't be completely naïve but won't be too grown at the same time. Even though you're sorta stupid, you give good advice for some reason." Wally explained.

"I'm sorta stupid?"

"Yup. I'm glad you can admit it."

Roy shook his head, amused.

"They looked so earnest about the whole thing. It was like they really wanted me back. They even said that they loved me."

In his mind, Roy felt that this was highly suspicious. But Roy just wrote it off as bat-paranoia rubbing off on him.

"Kid, I can't tell you what to do but, this will sound really cheesy, you have to listen to what your heart is telling you. I personally wouldn't give them a second chance. But you're not me. You're so forgiving and shit. I can only say do what you feel is right."

Wally stared at him for a while, not saying anything before she let a small smile cross her face.

"You're right. That was cheesy." Kid Flash gave Red Arrow a tight hug.

"But thank you."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't help my girl?" Roy said with a smile. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend? When was this established? I don't recall being asked out." Wally said amused.

"But I sort of assumed that we were an item."

"Don't assume. It just makes an ass out of me and u. If you liked it, then you should've put a ring on it." Wally said before speeding away, leaving Roy gapping on the rooftop.

A knock sounded on the door of West residence. Mary West opened the door to see Wally West standing outside with a bag of her things looking nervous.

"Hi. I'm welcome to stay the night, right?" She asked nervously. Mary grinned and engulfed her daughter in a hug which she hesitantly returned.

Rudy West came into the room and wrapped the two in his arms.

Wally finally let out a grin.

"She's back." Rudy west said into his cell phone when he was sure the resident speedster wasn't awake.

"Oh is she?" the mysterious voice asked.

"Yeah. Just a little bit of sweet talking and she came running back into our arms." Mary west said proudly.

"We plan on putting the tracker back on her tomorrow when she wakes up." Rudy said.

"Perfect. Call me if anything happens. You'll get your next payment in a week." Then the person on the other side of the line hung up.

**Hope you enjoyed that. **

**5 reviews for a new chapter.**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**The10Espada99**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 16**

Roy opens the door early in the morning to see a grinning Oliver Queen holding a newspaper in his hand. Oliver walks in completely uninvited, still grinning like an idiot.

"Hi. Good morning. Nice to see you too. Come in." Roy grumbles sarcastically as he closes the door. The redhead walks into his kitchen to see the older man already situating himself, getting a pot of coffee. After he had gotten them both cup of coffee, Ollie had sat down at the small table, urging Roy to take a seat as well. Roy did so begrudgingly and starting drinking his coffee.

"So you and Wally, huh?"

This caused the eighteen year old to choke on his drink. By the time the young archer had stopped choking, the older archer looked amused while Roy was red in the face.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked. The blonde handed the newspaper to the redhead for him to read. What the young superhero saw caused his eyes to widen.

_Superheroes in love_

_Star city, it looks like our resident young archer has found love. Witnesses say that they spotted Red Arrow, formerly known as Speedy, interacting in a less than professional way with who appears to be the new Kid Flash on a rooftop off 31__st__ street. One witness says that they were kissing, while another says that they were just talking. One source says they went all the way. This might explain why the former sidekick seems less tense than before. Many questions have popped up. Do Green Arrow and Flash approve? Do they know each other outside of the costume? …_

By the time Roy finished the article, his face was bright red. At the sight of his adopted son's face, the billionaire laughed. "I guess this means the rumors are true. You and Kid are in a relationship?"

"Um it's complicated. I haven't exactly asked her to be my girlfriend…"

"You're doing the nasty but you haven't asked her to be your girlfriend. Roy Harper, I thought I taught you better than that!" Ollie said disapprovingly.

"We aren't having sex!" Roy said, face still red.

"Is it because your having trouble getting it up?"

"Excuse me!"

"Don't worry son. I have great advice for that. All you have to do is-" The emerald archer started.

"Ollie!"

"Relax, I'm just kidding. With Kid as your girlfriend, one would think you'd know how to take a joke."

"She's not my girlfriend." Roy snapped.

Ollie raised an eyebrow. "Oh. But you want her to be, right?" Roy remained silent. "Aw. Roy's in love."

"Shut up." The young archer grumbled. He sighed. "I want to ask her out but I honestly have no idea how to go about it." He admitted.

"Wow." The adult said in response.

"Wow? That's all you have to say?!"

"Did you want my advice?" Ollie asked dumbly.

"No. I'm just spilling my guts here for no reason. Of course I wanted your advice!"

"Well what do you like about her so much? That's what you ask yourself first."

"She's just so… the complete opposite of me, now that I think about it. Smart, nice, always thinking about herself last, always trying to look on the bright side of things, and has this innocence around her but knows the world at the same time. She likes to lighten the mood and make everyone feel better even at her own expense. She keeps up this air of confidence all the time even though she's full of insecurities. I love that she trusts me enough to let her walls come down. I love her laugh and her giant smile. She's just amazing." Roy says with an almost dreamy look in his eyes.

Ollie's eyes softened as he saw the look on his adopted son's face. He hadn't seen him looked that relaxed in awhile. The middle aged man could tell that the speedster being around was doing some good for Roy. Before, the redhead would barely let him inside. Now they are in his kitchen having a conversation that isn't hostile. His son was finally learning to trust him again.

"Have you told her any of that yet?" Ollie asked, snapping Roy out of his thoughts.

"…No." At this, Ollie facepalmed.

"It's no wonder she's not your girlfriend yet. Look, you just have to find her a special way to tell her all that you just told me."

Roy's eyes widened. "Hey, tell me if this is a good idea. So,…"

"You already know that Nutella, girl."

"Oh. I've been told I make sex noises when I eat Nutella." I commented, eyeing L.C.'s Nutella.

"I bet Roy gets you a bunch of Nutella then." All four girls laughed while I blushed. Suddenly my (new) phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Kid, could use a little help out here? West National Bank._

_-F_

"Guys I just remembered I had to get something from Rolan. I'll see ya in 8th Alyssa."

They all bid me goodbye before I rushed out of the school's library. The good thing about Daniel's is that it's an open campus so I can walk out and nobody cares.

**Five Minutes later**

"Where's Baby Flash?" Captain Cold asked, firing his freeze gun at Flash who kept dodging. Trickster and Pied Piper were trying to sneak away with the money. Suddenly the freeze gun was out of Cold's hands and the money wasn't with the two younger rogues either. Camera crews and news reporters were outside trying to catch all the action on camera which was sorta stupid; they too were curious at the disappearance of the young speedster as well.

"Right here, Cold." They all turned to see Kid Flash in her new uniform smirking at them with the freeze gun and the money in her hands. To say the Rogues were shocked would be an understatement. With the villains still in shock, Flash managed to knock out three villains and tie them up just as the police came.

Kid Flash sped up to the bank teller to return the money. "Here." She said handing him the money with a smile. The man had an intense blush on his face. "T-thank you, umm…" "Kid Flash." "Thank you, Miss Kid Flash."

A little kid ran up to the young superhero and tugged slightly on the spandex.

"Hi. Are you hurt, kid?" Kid asked concerned as she crouched down to his level.

"No. I jus wanna say t'ank you fer savin' me an my mommy, miss. Wha' you' name?" The little boy asked cutely.

"My name's Kid Flash. What's yours?"

"Jacob. Wha' happened to de oder Kid Fwash tha' was a boy like me?" Jacob asked with big curious eyes. Wally bit her lip.

"He's…um sick and asked me to take over for him." Wally lied.

"When is he comin' bwack?

Wally almost cringed. "He isn't."

"Oh." Jacob looked a little bit sad. Then he looked up at the redhead with big hopeful eyes.

"Then will you take cawe o' us like he did den?"

"Of course I will. I'll do my best." The young speedster said confidently with a smile.

_**Hope you enjoyed that.**_

_**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **_

_**6 reviews before a new chapter.**_

_**The10Espada99**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or One thing.**

**Chapter 17**

**Recognized: Kid Flash B03**

Wally arrives at the Cave and is impressed by the decorations. Beautiful Christmas lights were hanging and the Christmas tree was lit up and beautiful.

"Dang M'gann, you really went all out!"

"Thanks, Wally!" She let out a beautiful smile. After the team had finally all spilled the beans, the team all started to trust each other more. But the issue still remained with the fact that there was still information being leaked and nobody knew how.

**Recognized: Flash 04**

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Flash said once he entered the cave. Everyone even Batman looked at him in confusion.

"The road of life? KF, what is he talking about?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. I usually don't know what he's saying but go along with it anyway." Wally replied going over to get herself a drink.

The League (well except Superman because you know he wasn't invited since he's a douche) and the Team spent the next hour socializing and just enjoying themselves in general.

"Okay, everyone time for presents!" M'gann said excitedly. Everyone then began exchanging presents.

Wally got a chemistry kit from Robin, a book about the ocean from Kaldur, a hat with the flash symbol on it from Conner, Artemis was kind enough to get her some mechanical pencils ( "Seriously Artemis?" Wally asked. "I was getting tired of you saying 'Damn' Every two seconds because your pencil broke. Who even uses regular pencils anymore?") While she received a cookbook from Zatanna and M'gann who went shopping together and a box full of chocolates from Raquel. Judging from the looks on their faces her team were okay with what they had got as well. Wally was disappointed to see that she was the only one that didn't get anything from Roy.

"Hey, Kid!" Wally turned to see that Roy was waving her over. She sped to where he was at.

"Yeah?" Wally said trying not to let her sadness show.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, right?" Roy said before handing her a small nicely wrapped box.

The young speedster quickly opened it. Once she saw what was inside, she couldn't help but let out a high pitched squeal before tackling Red Arrow.

"Thank you so much!" Wally said squeezing Roy as tightly as she could, making him blush.

Roy looked over Wally's shoulder to see his mentor mouthing 'Getting it in, Roy!' Looking around the room, Roy saw most of the inhabitants of the room were staring at him and Wally, grinning. Seeing that the two were oblivious, Raquel decided to give them a hand.

"Hey, Kid, Red, Look up!"

At that, Wally let go of Roy as they both looked up at the ceiling; they saw a small, almost unnoticeable, but still hard to ignore mistletoe. They both turned as red as their hair.

"Um, can I pass on this one?" Roy asked, flushed. In response, everyone who was watching laughed, prompting those who weren't watching before to pay attention.

"What's the matter, Roy- boy? Don't wanna kiss me? You didn't seem to have a problem with it last week." Wally asked teasingly with mischief in her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who's kissing who?" Flash suddenly spoke up, always the oblivious one.

"Roy's kissing Wally." Conner said from his position on the couch.

Flash glared at said archer. Roy cringed at the glare then looked down at Wally. "Maybe, we should-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Wally wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, much to his shock. He stood paralyzed for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Wally's waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Ew! Uh! Hello! Ten-year old in here!"

Wally and Roy broke apart to see Captain Marvel in his child form with a disgusted look in his face. Both were suddenly very aware that they had an audience, so they quickly separated themselves, each with deep blushes on their faces.

The death glares Roy was getting from Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and surprising Batman almost made him want to disappear. His pride kept him in place though.

"Well since you're already screwed Roy, you might as well dig yourself into a deeper grave and do the thing now." Robin said with a smirk.

"Now? Here? In front of all these people?" Red Arrow said warily.

"Of course. This is going to the best thing that's happened all year." Green Arrow said merrily.

Roy sighed. "Fine. This is going to be so embarrassing." Roy muttered. At that, Green Arrow handed Roy a microphone, while Robin pulled out a chair and forced Wally to sit down in it. Wally crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Don't tell me your about to sing me a song?" She asked , humor in her voice.

" I am." Roy said with confidence he didn't have.

"I feel like I'm in Glee. Hey, Artie, are you going to video tape this?" Wally asked. Both redheads turned to see Artemis with a video camera already in hand.

"Omg. Both of you quit stalling." Zatanna said.

"Wally, over the past couple of days I've been thinking about what you mean to me. And I felt like the best way to tell you how I feel is through a song."

A familiar tune started to play in the background which caused Wally's eyes to widen. "No way…"

"_I've tried playing it cool but when I'm looking at you, I can never be brave cause you make my heart race_."

"_Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite. You keep making me weak, Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_."

Wally's smile started to widen.

"_Something'_s _gotta give now. Cause I'm dying just to make you see that I need you here with me now_." Roy put his hand on his chest. _"Cause you've got that one thing_." Then he pointed at the young redhead making her blush.

"_So get out, get out, get out of my head.__And fall into my arms instead__, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is. But I need that one thing. You've got that one thing_." He was staring at the speedster with so much feeling that it was almost tangible.

As Roy kept singing, the girls were looking at their boyfriends/crushes in disdain. The guys were mentally cursing Roy for setting the bar so high.

"_So get out, get out, get out of my head__and fall into my arms instead.__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__but I need that one thing.__So get out get out get out of my mind and come on, come into my life.__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__but I need that one thing__and you've got that one thing." _ Not even a moment had passed before Wally had launched herself at Roy, causes them both to topple over.

Roy chuckled. "Wally, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked before pulling him into a deep kiss. They broke the kiss.

"I'm thinking that's a yes."Roy said a bit breathless.

"Of course it's a yes, stupid." Wally said before pulling the archer into another kiss.

While the two were making out on the floor, the Flash was being restrained in the corner.

"When I get my hands on that pretty boy's head, I'll…" He started before his mouth was duct taped.

"Who wants cake?" Black Canary called and everyone (except Flash who was struggling in the corner) rushed towards the cake.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Miss Martian called out happily.

"Merry Christmas, Roy." Wally whispered staring into the archer's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Wally." He whispered back before they kissed once more.

_**Hope you enjoyed that.**_

_**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**_

_**6 reviews til new chapter.**_

_**The10Espada99**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 18**

"Ugh, I'm bored." Wally huffed.

The Team was currently situated in the Hall of Justice, waiting for the ceremony to start. They could see the League getting ready to start but still taking their time.

"Baywatch, we've only been here for 10 minutes." Artemis glared.

"That's like an hour for me seriously."

"Then read a book." Artemis suggested. They both stared at each other, and then busted out laughing.

"Haha, for a second there, I ahaha thought you were serious." The speedster said still laughing.

"I am happy to see that the two of you getting along better." Kaldur said.

"Well I don't like being bitchy for no reason and I realized Artemis was really sarcastic and I love sarcastic people for some reason." Wally told them.

"I was sitting down in World History, not listening to the teacher, and then I was thinking" Wally started. "You thinking? Why didn't the world end?" Dick asked, mock surprised. Wally ignored him and continued. " about the people I associate with and I saw that most of them were really sarcastic. Then I thought why do I hate Artemis when she's so awesome? And here we are today."

"Guys, why are we here anyway?" Raquel asked.

"We're watching the new members of the Justice League get inducted from here." Megan explained.

"Are you serious? Why are we in here and not out there?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's one of the things about being the mini Justice League. We just stay hidden away all the time." Wally told her angrily.

"This sucks. I should be out there with Icon. He wouldn't have even joined the League if it wasn't for me." Raquel stated, crossing her arms.

"I believe it is better to watch from inside than not watch at all." Kaldur said.

Raquel blushed. "I guess the view's a bit better from in here." She said subtly checking the Atlantian out.

"When does this thing start? Because I want to make myself some popcorn." Wally asked. Before anyone could answer her, Green Arrow ran in looking frazzled.

"Whoa. GA, what's up? You look like you ran through a tornado." Dick said. The rest had to agree.

"Kids, have you seen Red Arrow? He isn't here yet and he's not picking up his phone or com-link. The induction starts in 30 minutes." The archer asked worriedly.

The team all simultaneously said they hadn't seen him. Wally and Dick shared a look. "Do you think he's…?" Wally started.

"Probably." Dick replied.

"Of course." Wally sighed. The rest of the room inhabitants looked at them in confusion.

"We have an idea of where he could be." Dick told the blonde man.

"Where?!"

"A place. I'll go get him." Wally said turning to leave.

"Wait, let me come with you." Dick said, starting to follow after her. Wally stopped him.

"Bro, as much as I'd like to take you with me, I don't think I could get you _and_ Red back here fast enough. Unless you can now suddenly run at the speed of sound, you'll have to kick it here." Wally said.

Wally quickly changed into her uniform before speeding away at the speed of sound.

Red Arrow was sitting there staring at the sky, frowning. He heard the oh so familiar whoosh before he heard quiet footsteps walking up to him before the intruder sat down next to him. The archer's eyes didn't leave the sky.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked quietly.

"I'm a genius. And I've known you for years." She replied.

"True."

Kid Flash sighed. "Roy, look at me." The eighteen year old reluctantly turned his gaze away from the sky to look at his girlfriend. The green eyed girl placed a glove clad hand on her boyfriend's cheek.

"What are you doing here? You've wanted to get into the League forever. Hell, six months, you ditched us because you didn't get into a League. Babe, what's wrong?" Kid Flash asked, concerned.

Roy sighed, grasping the younger girl's hand. "I don't know. I just…I feel like I'm not ready. I know I was pissed that I hadn't gotten into the League earlier but now I just don't feel like I can do it. What if they baby me because I'm only 18? What if I mess up on my first mission? What if I still end up in Green Arrow's shadow? Cause we all know I'm just a cheap imitation of him." Roy ranted.

Kid Flash pulled him into a soft kiss before pulling away to look her boyfriend straight in the eyes.

"Red, listen up. You're not just a cheap imitation of GA. You're an amazing archer and you're going to do just fine. That's just the fear talking. You know that if you don't do this now, you're going to regret it. Your setting a…what's that word my stupid World History teacher uses… precedent! Yeah, precedent for the rest of us, you know." Red Arrow still looked a bit unsure.

"Baby, I believe in you okay. We all do. You're going to be great." Wally said looking at him intensely.

Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, looking more confident than before. Then he stood up. "Alright. Let's go."

Wally grinned before standing up and pulling Roy into a deep kiss. After a moment, they parted.

"I'm pretty sure there's only like ten minutes left until the induction." Wally stated.

"Shit. The nearest zeta tube is like an hour from here." Roy cursed.

"Um. Fastest teen alive." Wally said pointing to herself.

"I can't let you carry me!" Roy exclaimed.

"Pssh. I'm not going to carry you. You're heavy as hell. Just grab my hand." Wally instructed, extending her hand to him. Roy raised an eyebrow before firmly grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

"Keep your feet moving or you're gonna get a mouth full of asphalt." Wally said getting ready to run. Before Roy, could question her any further they were off running. While they were running, the world seemed as if it was a blur of colors. It was an amazing sight. Roy was glad he was able to get a chance to see the world this way. Suddenly, they slowed down until they came to a stop in front of the zeta tubes.

Kid Flash quickly punched in the coordinates for her and Red Arrow.

**Recognized**

**Kid Flash B02**

**Red Arrow B06 **

The young speedster grabbed the archer's hand before speeding off again to stop at the steps of Hall of Justice. Three minutes before they started. Red Arrow would have stumbled if Kid Flash's hands weren't holding him steady.

"I am not doing that again." He declared, trying to shake off the dizziness. The young speedster smiled teasingly up at him.

"Awww. Was that a wittle bit too fast for you, Red?" She asked.

Before he could reply Green Arrow jogged up to him. "Finally you're here. Where were you?" Green Arrow asked.

"A place." Red replied vaguely.

The Emerald archer groaned. "Don't tell it's the place where you and Kid do the nasty?"

Red Arrow flushed while Kid looked horrified before she suddenly smirked.

"What's so funny, kid?" Ollie asked. Wally pointed behind him. The billionaire turned to see an angry Black Canary with her hands on her hips. She motioned for him to follow her.

"Damn." Green Arrow muttered before helplessly following his pissed off girlfriend.

Both young superheroes chuckled at the archer's dismay. They both also noticed the camera crews shooting them and had probably been watching them interact for a while now.

"I'll see ya later, Red." Kid Flash said, turning to go inside the Hall of Justice. Before she could go, Red Arrow grabbed her wrist. She looked back up at him curiously. He pulled her into a hug before whispering a 'thank you' into her ear.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I couldn't help my boyfriend?" Wally asked jokingly.

"Girlfriend? When was this established?" Roy said throwing her words back at her as he leaned in, eyes half lidded.

"Just now." The speedster whispered before finally kissing him.

In the background, both could hear the camera flashes and the gasps of surprise come from the audience but frankily they both could care less.

After a moment they parted. Kid Flash could hear the questions being shouted at her by the reporters.

"Bye." She whispered to Red before disappearing into the Hall.

After she left, Red Arrow felt more eyes on him. He turned to see most of the league smiling or smirking at him (minus Flash who was though was smiling was thinking about all the ways he could kill the young archer).

Kid Flash came into the Hall of Justice with popcorn in her hands.

"Wow, Baywatch, couldn't keep it in your pants, could ya?" Artemis asked, hands on her hips.

"Nope!" Wally chirped.

"Shut up you two. It's about to start." Zatanna said.

The Team turned their attention to the television.

After Superman's boring speech that only got interesting at the end, the Team watched as Doctor Fate( Zatanna looked on to the tv sadly. Dick went over and held her hands comfortingly), Atom, Plastic Man, Icon, and Red Arrow got their membership cards. If you looked at Red Arrow closely enough, you could see the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

Superman made another boring ass speech before the ceremony finally ended.

"Well that was nice-ish." Wally commented.

"Why the ish?" Robin asked.

"Superman wouldn't shut up. I mean really. Most of the crap he was saying was unnecessary." Wally explained. Conner chuckled at the expense of his would be mentor.

"Wow, if he heard me say that, I would have been in trouble." Wally said thoughtfully.

"I did hear you say that." They all turned to see Superman and various members of the league walk in. Superman was glaring at the young speedster.

"Flash, you need to teach your protégé some manners." Superman said, looking at Flash.

"I do?" Flash asked, bewildered.

"She's incredibly disrespectful."

"She is?" Flash asked

"Yes!"

"Um...okay, Kid, don't be disrespectful." Flash shrugged. Superman facepalmed while Wally snickered.

"Sure." Wally said still laughing.

"I'm glad that that's solved. When does this party start?" Flash asked, changing the subject. Then Red Arrow walked in. Kid Flash grinned and sped up to him. "Congratulations, Red!"

"Thank you." He said back.

"I feel awkward because I didn't get you anything." She commented looking away.

"I think a kiss could make up for it." Roy smirked.

Kid Flash giggled and leaned in to kiss him- "Um I think that there has been enough lip contact for the day." Flash interrupted.

Everyone laughed.

_Hope you enjoyed that._

_I didn't ._

_6 reviews til the next chapter. _

_Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration._

_The10Espada99_


	20. Chapter 19

**This chapter takes place like beginning of January 2011.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or songs by Enrique Iglesias.**

**Chapter 19**

Wally woke up with a strangled groan. She blinked realizing it was too dark to even be dawn. She turned to her alarm clock and saw that it was only 3:00am. The redhead made a face.

"Ughh." She groaned before falling back to sleep.

Wally woke up again, sighing when she saw that it was still really dark. The alarm clock read 4:15 am. She sat up in her bed ready to get herself a snack when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen that almost made her cry out. Wally placed her hand on the area where the pain was coming from when she noticed that she felt…wet. This caused the speedster to raise an eyebrow. She felt her pants and was surprised to find that they were moist. She continued palming and found that her bed was wet as well. This only served to confuse Wally further. Even as a child, she never really pissed the bed. Wanting to solve this mystery, Wally reached out and turned her lights on. What she saw caused her to make an intake of breath. Then she screamed.

From their shared bedroom, Barry and Iris were startled awake when heard their niece screamed. "Stay here." Barry told his wife before speeding to his sidekick's room. He was about to open the door when the older man heard her yell "Don't come in!" sounding frantic. The blonde retracted his hand from the door.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Barry asked worriedly.

"Uhh nothing. Uncle Barry, c-can you please get Aunt Iris?" He heard her ask. Wanting to help his niece, he went to go get his wife.

Wally felt bad for telling her uncle that she didn't need his help but she didn't think he could help her with THIS.

"Wally?" She heard her aunt call tentatively from outside the door. She slowly turned the doorknob and came in. As she came in, she saw her niece looking at her, scared.

"Aunt Iris, I seriously don't think this is normal." Wally said, pulling the covers off her body. Iris almost couldn't hold back her shock. For her niece's sake, the older woman forced out a smile.

"I'll be right back honey." Iris said, trying to sound reassuring. Still looking fearful, Wally nodded. Iris walked out of the room and turned to her husband who was waiting on the wall beside the room.

"Barry, can you get a League doctor down here?" She asked the speedster. This worried the blonde.

"A League doctor? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Stuff. Can you make sure the doctor's female?" Iris asked, only telling as little information as possible.

At that, the male realized he probably didn't want to know what was wrong with his niece if it was one of THOSE issues.

When Dr. Shanna was woken up from her peaceful night's sleep, she was pissed. She had been called in to help out one of the sidekick's of the Justice League. When she had agreed to work for the League, she thought she had gotten the easiest job ever. She has been trusted with the identities of most of the League and got paid a lot. She had been under the impression that she wouldn't have to work that hard because superheroes were invincible. That was not the case. Even though, they were stronger than most, the majority of them were still human, metas maybe but still human. In her time working with the League, she had seen the strangest things happen.

She had almost been surprised when she had been told the Flash's sidekick had drunk a potion that had changed his gender permanently. Almost. What she hadn't taken into consideration when she heard this was the possible medical changes which was extremely awkward since she was a doctor. She may or may not get fired for this.

"Well I've never seen anything like this before. As the first and only female speedster, I can only theorize that because the rest of your body functions work faster, this one works faster too." Dr. Shanna said after examining her patient.

Flash, Kid Flash, and Doctor Shanna had been transported to the Watchtower because of the lack of medical supplies in the Flash residence. Flash for one almost had a panic attack when he saw the blood stained all over his niece.

"How much faster?" Kid Flash asked. Dr. Shanna had to give the hero credit. She had expected flailing and complete hysteria based on what she had heard from other heroes. The red head had been completely calm albeit nervous unlike her uncle.

"The average female's is between 3 days to a week. I would have to guess yours will be a day or two seeing how much blood you lost today." Dr. Shanna said. Kid Flash nodded.

"Since my…period goes faster, does that mean it will happen more often?" The speedster hesitantly asked.

This made the doctor pause. "I don't really know. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

If Wally had been more alert, she probably would have gapped at the supposed medical professional.

"I don't suggest using a tampon unless you want to be changing it every 10 minutes." The doctor said.

"I don't really like the idea of tampons anyway." The young girl said shrugging.

"You know how to put a pad on right?"The doctor asked pulling a pack out of her bag. Shanna didn't want to ask but this girl used to be a guy and guys were sort of stupid.

"…Yeah. My aunt showed me like last month."

"Kid Flash, I really have to say you were much calmer than I expected." Dr. Shanna commented packing up her stuff.

"It's 5:15 am on a Saturday and I feel like crap. I seriously wanna go back to sleep." The young superhero said groggily.

"Take some Advil." The woman said popping a bottle out of her medical bag.

"Thank you. Sorry for waking you up at whatever time it was where you live." The speedster said getting up, walking towards the bathroom to get her feminine products on.

"You're welcome. Here, you'll need some new, less bloody pajamas." The black haired lady said, tossing them to her patient who caught them with ease.

Minutes later, the redhead came out in her new pjs, raising an eyebrow at her doctor.

"What?" Dr. Shanna asked. Wally just gestured towards her outfit. She was wearing a low v neck that showed off half her cleavage and soffe shorts that barely covered her bottom.

The woman shrugged. "It's better than going home naked or in a hospital gown." Wally stared at her doctor, and then shrugged as well.

Flash let out a breath of relief when he heard the door of the Med bay open. He rushed over to Shanna and Wally.

"Whoa. Kid, where are the rest of your clothes?!" Barry asked horrified.

"You see what had happened was…" Wally started. Barry waited for an explanation.

"Things got real and now I'm wearing this." The girl answered vaguely. Flash didn't think he wanted to know what his niece meant by things getting real.

A random Leaguer walked by, checking out Wally and wolf whistled.

"Yeah, we're going home now." Barry said quickly. The two females could only shake their heads.

"What did the doctor say?" Iris asked concerned when her two family members arrived home. She didn't have the clearance to be in the Watchtower so she had been up on the couch waiting.

"She said she thinks it's normal." Wally replied. Iris sighed in relief.

"That's good. I'll make you us all some breakfast. Why don't you two get ready for the day?" Iris said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay." Both speedsters said.

The older speedster sprinted up the stairs while the younger walked up the stairs slowly, groaning. It took entirely too long for the girl to make it to her bedroom.

_**30 minutes later…**_

Wally stumbled down the stairs in sweatpants and a bigish t shirt to see Barry waiting at the table already.

"Wow, you look dead." Barry commented as he took in his niece's appearance. The teen shot her uncle a glare.

"Yeah, that's what every girl wants to hear after she gets dressed." Wally said sarcastically.

"Sorry for being honest."

"Well honesty killed the speedster." Wally said sitting down.

"I think the saying is 'Curiosity killed the cat'" Barry said amused.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's 'honesty killed the speedster.'"

"Breakfast is served." Iris said, coming in and placing several plates of food on the table.

"Thanks honey." Barry said immediately piling his plate high with food.

"Thank you Aunt Iris." Wally only ended up putting a small amount of food on her plate. Iris looked at her niece knowingly.

"Kid, that's ALL you're going to eat?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah." An unspoken 'You got a problem with it?' was in the air. Barry knew better than to mess with a pissed off lady so he dropped the conversation.

If Wally was being honest with herself, she wouldn't have tried to eat at all. In fact she felt sick just looking at the food but she knew she had to eat.

Halfway through her meal, Wally had to push her plate away.

"I'm sorry. I really am not hungry."

Barry looked shocked while Iris just looked at her knowingly.

"Okay. Here sweetie, take some Advil." Iris said as she pulled some random Advil out of nowhere.

"Is Advil some sort of universal medicine or something?" Wally asked before popping two pills into her mouth. Iris chuckled.

"Barry, aren't you going to be late for work?" Iris said as she walked into the kitchen.

Barry looked up at the clock in the dining room before his eyes widened and he rushed his food disgustingly.

He sped around the house searching for his bag and car keys.

"Bye!" He said before thrusting himself out the door. As the two inside the house heard the car drive away, Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Aunt Iris, its Saturday."

"I know but I think we'll want to cleanup that chair before he gets back."

"Wha-?" Wally looked down to see that her chair was slightly stained red.

"Omg!" Wally moaned slamming her head on the table. "Ow."

"You're one of those pitiful ones." Iris said, with a shake of her head.

"Pitiful ones?" Wally asked while rubbing her slightly pounding head.

"Some people can go through their period like nothing is wrong. Another bunch act slightly more irritated but otherwise are fine. Then there are the pitiful ones whose period is just awful, the heavy flow, the irritability, the pain, and you can't help but look at them in pity." Iris explained.

"I'd say this is the worst thing ever." Wally said slowly getting up.

"You'll get used to it."

Wally knew that she had to get her period sometime. It was part of life. She just hoped that she wouldn't have gotten it so soon. This one of the few times she regretted being a speedster.

If she tried to move fast, her legs would start throbbing and her stomach didn't agree with the quick, sudden movements she was used to making. There was also the fact that she had used almost the whole pack of pads Dr. Shanna had given her and it was only noon. She had taken at least two showers since breakfast because she just didn't feel clean.

Right now, the redhead was lying on the couch under a blanket watching abc family, knowing that she would probably have to change her pad in 30 minutes.

Apparently Uncle Barry had been recruited to work since he was there already. She didn't have the support of her aunt who had been called into work. The teen didn't even have the motivation to try and go to her parent's house, not that they'd be able to do anything. Her parents had always avoided the subject of the human anatomy with her. She hadn't even gotten the talk yet, even though her parents had made several (failed) attempts to give her one.

_Flashback(s):_

_Wally had been sitting upright watching tv on his parents couch at age 12(6__th__ grader), reveling in the fact that he had nothing to do. Mary West had walked in and carefully sat next to her son. This caused Wally to become a bit suspicious. Most of the time, his parents avoided him like the plague. When the program ended, Mary west sat up straighter and faced her child._

"_So, Wallace.." She started._

"_It's Wally, mom." The preteen grumbled. His mom ignored him._

"_Do you have a girlfriend yet?" She asked with a smile on her face, even though her words promised pain if he did._

"…_No." Wally didn't find it necessary to tell her that he had just broken up with his girlfriend of 2 months last week._

_His mother visibly brightened. "Good." Then she left._

_Two years later (8__th__ grader):_

_Wally was sitting down at the dinner table working on his language arts homework which was surprising easy considering who his teacher was. Rudolph West walked in and took a seat across from his son. _

"_Wallace." He said. _

_Wally looked up from his work, not bothering to correct his father."Yes?"_

"_How old are you now?" Rudy asked. Wally resisted the urge to sigh._

"_Fourteen." _

"_Are you serious?! You're at that age already. Kids grow up so fast." Rudy said with a shake of his head._

"_Are you starting to have THOSE thoughts?" The adult asked after a moment._

_Wally feigned ignorance. "What thoughts?" _

_Rudy sighed in relief then left the room. Wally couldn't help but think that his parents were dumbasses._

_End of Flashback._

They had probably been happy she was born a boy so they wouldn't have to deal with this.

"_**Here's the situation, been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel that way that you do."**_

Wally groaned at the sound of her ringtone. She reached into her pocket and pressed the talk button without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"**Wow, I feel the love."** Wally immediately smiled when she recognized the voice.

"Hey, Roy."

"**Hey, babe. I heard you were sick."** He said.

"From who? I'm not sick. Ow!" Wally moaned feeling a stab of pain in her abdomen.

"**Yeah, not sick at all." **She heard him say sarcastically.

"Shut up." She grumbled into the phone.

"**I'm going to let that slide. How are you feeling?" **

"Terrible. I feel like I'm getting stabbed in the stomach repeatedly."

"**I'm sorry babe. You want me to come over?" **Wally stomach fluttered in that good way, not that I'm about to throw up way.

"I do but you shouldn't. I'm a hot mess. Besides I'm not really sick." Wally said. Suddenly she felt bile rising and before she knew it she was throwing up in the toilet. Then she suddenly felt hands holding back her hair.

"Yeah, not sick at all." She heard the same voice that was just talking with say. After she was done throwing up, she flushed the toilet and leaned back unto the wall she was the closest too.

"Why'd you ask to come over if you were just going to come over anyway?" Wally asked quietly.

"Formalities." He said, handing her a cup of water to rise out her mouth.

"Have I ever told you how much of a sweetheart you are?" Wally asked as the archer helped her up.

"Don't say that. It'll ruin my street cred."

"Yeah. That imaginary street cred." Wally said before kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

Iris West- Allen came home after a long day of work. She almost regretted leaving her niece at home alone on her first period but her boss is a douche.

When she came in the room, the site she saw almost caused her to let out an aww.

Her niece and boyfriend on the couch together sleeping. Roy had his arms around Wally's waist and held her closely. Wally looked considerably better and was sleeping peacefully, snuggled in her boyfriend's arms. Roy also looked content; you could almost see a smile on his face.

Iris couldn't help herself. She pulled out the small camera in her purse and snapped a picture of the scene. This could be used for potential blackmail one day.

Suddenly the door was opened loudly.

"Iris why are you standing in the middle of the-" Barry started to ask before his wife's hand clamped over his mouth. She gestured to keep quiet. The speedster looked over his wife's shoulder and looked horrified. He tried to make noises of protest but his wife's hand was surprising tight over her hand.

Unfortunately, but fortunately for Barry, the noise was enough to wake up the two because of their stealth training. Iris kicked her husband in the shin discreetly.

"Hi Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry." Wally greeted stretching.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Allen. Sorry for coming over unannounced." Roy said stifling a yawn.

"It's no problem, Roy. How have you been?" Iris said sweetly.

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"I would be pretty good, if ever time I see you, you weren't molesting my niece." Barry said before his wife could answer. This answer earned him another kick in the shin, a facepalm, and a sigh.

**Hope you enjoyed this. I feel like I made it seem more like she's sick than on her period.**

**I almost didn't put Roy in this chapter. Almost.**

**6 reviews til the next chapter. (I want to make it 7 but that seems too much)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**The10Espada99**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 20**

"Aunt Iris, is this okay? Omg it isn't okay. I look ugly. How about this? Ew why did I pick this up?" Wally said rummaging through her closet throwing her clothes everywhere.

Iris and Wally were currently sitting in the speedster's room in the West- Allen residence trying to pick out an outfit for her and Roy's first date. Yes, they had been going out for almost a month and hadn't gone out on a date. The redhead was currently freaking out like a typical teenage girl which made Iris chuckle.

"Did he tell you where you two are going?" Iris asked, watching his niece pace.

"No. Ugh. That douche." Wally replied continuing to rummage. Iris laughed.

"Try for something that's casual yet dressy. So this way you can't be overdressed or underdressed." Iris said.

"Casual yet dressy." More rummaging. "Would this work?" Wally asked pulling an outfit out for her aunt to see.

Iris smiled."Perfect."

Roy Harper was sure he had never been in such an awkward moment with the Flash in his life albeit the Flash was currently in his civilian form as Barry Allen.

The blonde was eyeing him as if he was the enemy which almost scared Roy a bit. The archer was silently wishing for Wally to get ready faster.

"So…" Roy said trying to start a conversation so break the awkward silence.

"Harper, I don't really like you right now." Barry declared suddenly. Roy was baffled.

"This is how this night is going to go down: You're going to take my niece out, she'll have a good time, and you're going to take her straight home. Got it?" That fact that Barry Allen was more intimidating than the Flash was sort of unnerving for Roy. Roy nodded brusquely.

"Good. If she comes home without her virginity, I'll kill you." Barry said quickly as they both heard footsteps down the stairs.

Both turned to see Wally and Iris walking down the stairs. When she finally made it down, the speedster walked up to Roy and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey. How do I look?" Wally looked up at her boyfriend hopefully. Roy quickly glanced at his date. She was wearing a long sleeve black v neck that showed off the top of her cleavage and a tight red skirt that ended two inches above her knees with black tights that brought attention to her legs. To top the outfit off she was wearing bright red flats with a simple bow at the top. She was wearing lip gloss that made her lips look delicious and light mascara that drew more attention to her bright green eyes. Roy noticed that she was wearing the necklace he had gotten her which threatened to make him smile. The simple outfit she was wearing made the redhead look amazing.

At Roy's silence, Wally immediately assumed the worst.

"Oh my gosh, I look terrible, don't I?" Wally turned to run back up the stairs but Roy's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"No! You look amazing." He complimented pulling her close to him. Wally visibly calmed down then smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Roy leaned in for a kiss until he heard a throat being cleared.

Iris shot her husband a look before turning back to the couple. "Have fun you two."

"But not too much fun. Roy, remember what I said." Barry said strictly.

"Yes sir."

"Bye!" Wally called as the door to the house slammed shut.

"Wow, you brought your car." Wally said walking up towards the vehicle.

"Too cold for my motocycle." Roy replied.

"Your car is so ugly." Wally said while getting into the car.

"At least I have one." Roy shot back.

"Whatever. Where are we going?" Wally suddenly asked.

"Secret."  
"A secret that probably isn't very secret-y"

"Secret-y, yeah that's a word."

"If Robin can make up his own words, so can I."

This playful banter continued until they reached their destination.

"A movie theater? Yeah definitely secretive."

"Well it was the stereotypical first date spot so I went for it." Roy said, jogging over to the passenger seat's door. Before he could get there, his girlfriend was already out and waiting for him.

"You couldn't let me be a gentleman, Wally?" Roy asked.

"No. Wally said teasingly. "And call me Roxy."

"Roxy?"

"Nickname from school that stuck." Wally explained walking into the movie theater that was almost empty.

"What movie do you want to see?" Roy asked. Wally looked up at the movie choices. "I'm feeling sort of action-y."She said eyes drifting over all the choices.

"Oh! We should see {insert random action movie}! " Wally said excitedly.

"It looks sort of sucky." Roy said making a face.

"You look sort of sucky."

"You know I'm attractive." Roy said cockily.

"I'm not so sure." Wally shot back as they walked up to the guy selling the tickets. Roy glared as he saw the sleazy guy staring directly at his girlfriend's chest. If Wally noticed, she chose to ignore it.

"Hey, two tickets to {insert random action movie} please." Wally asked politely.

"Anything for you sweet cheeks. That'll be $15.76 but I can give a discount if you do me a small little favor out back." The guy said with a wink.

"Um no thanks." Wally said reaching into her purse.

"Babe, I took you out, let me pay." Roy said pulling out his wallet.

"Roy, it's $15.76, I'll pay. Besides, you work hard for your money. You'll probably end up paying for the rest of this date anyway."

"W- Roxy, I insist." He said pulling out the money.

"Too late." Wally already had the two tickets in her hands. "I'm buying my own popcorn and drink too."

Roy had to shake his head at his girlfriend's stubbornness.

_In the theater_

"This theater is full of old people." Wally whispered to Roy as they sat in the farthest row.

"I know." Roy replied in a low voice. The couple had made it just in time for the movie to start.

Wally lifted up the cup holder in between her and Roy so they could sit closer together.

Halfway through the movie, Roy decided to get a little touchy feely. The eighteen year old pulled the other redhead into his lap and gave her a kiss which Wally gladly returned. That one kiss led into them making out in the theater. Suddenly the two heard a loud tap from the row in front of them. The two broke apart and saw an elderly man two rows in front of them glaring at them.

"If you two don't want to watch the movie, I suggest you leave." The man said before sitting back down. Roy was extremely annoyed while Wally looked amused. Slowly but surely, Wally slid off of Roy's lap and continued watching the movie.

_After the movie_

As soon as they left the theater and Wally was sure the old man that confronted them was out of site she laughed.

"That old dude. Hahaha." Roy chuckled slightly at his girlfriend.

"I totally blame this on you by the way." Wally said still laughing.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Which one of us couldn't keep it in their pants?" Wally retorted before walking into the bathroom. Roy looked down and flushed before rushing into the bathroom himself.

Roy walked out of the bathroom to see Wally waiting beside the bathroom for him.

"Where to next? I have this feeling you're going to take me somewhere else." Wally said starting to walk.

"Yeah I am." Roy admitted when they reached the car.

"Wherever it is, I hope there's food."

They kept up the small talk, flirting and such during the car ride. When they arrived at their destination, Wally gapped.

"No way!" Wally said in disbelief.

Roy smirked. "Yes way."

"Roy, I can Not let you take me there." Wally said but her face revealed the contrary.

"Yes you can. You paid for the movie; I'm paying for this." Roy said before getting out of the car.

"Babe, when was the last time I told you that you were awesome?" Wally said before giving the archer a kiss.

"It's been a while." Roy smiled as they walked into the restaurant. Wally frowned as she saw the line. Roy kissed the speedster on the forehead.

"I know. Bear with me here."

"Fine. But only because it's you. Otherwise I probably would be at McDonalds right now."

1 hour and 15 minutes later:

"Roy."

"Yes?"

"…"

"Yeah, I know. Let's go."

They arrived at the West- Allen Residence laughing.

"Sorry about the dinner." Roy apologized at the front door.

"It's cool. That restaurant was for high society douchebags anyway." Wally waved it off. Roy gave the speedster a look.

"Okay, I wanted to act like a high society douchebag for awhile. But the McDonald's wasn't bad."

"Yeah, almost getting molested by Ronald McDonald isn't bad." Roy said scoffing as he remembered that incident.

"But I had my big bad archer there to protect me so it was okay." Wally smiled while Roy blushed slightly.

"I really had a nice time. Thanks for taking me out Roy." Wally said leaning in.

"It was my pleasure." Roy said leaning in also. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey kids! How was the date?" Barry said happily. Both resisted the urge to groan.

"It was fine Uncle Barry. Bye Roy." Wally reached up and gave Roy a kiss on the cheek before walking into the house.

"Sooo, Roy I trust you kept my niece safe?" Barry asked. Even though both men knew Wally could take care of herself, that didn't stop either of them from being protective.

"Yes, Mr. Allen there's not a scratch on her body."

"And how would you know that?"

"What?"

"How would you know if there's a scratch on her body?"

"I-it's just like an assumption based on how the night went down. I didn't see her naked if that's what you're asking." Roy stammered out.

"So there was a point where she was naked on this date of yours?"Barry glared.

"No! We were clothed the whole time." Roy said defensively.

Barry regarded the young man suspiciously before his wife slapped him upside the head.

"Thanks for bring her home safely, Roy." Iris said sweetly.

"You're welcome Mrs. Allen. Goodnight." Roy said leaving the front porch before he got killed.

Iris closed the door. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Iris told her husband as she walked up the stairs.

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**I didn't.**

**Sorry if anyone feels the story is moving too slowly.**

**6 reviews before next chapter.**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**The10Espada99**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Omg Blue Beetle works for the Reach.**

**Chapter 21**

**February 8, 2011, Daniels Prep, 12:30 pm**

"Guys!" Kahara squealed as she came running up to our table at study hall.

"Look at what Chase got me!" We all looked at what she was holding and saw she had a silver necklace in her hand. McKayla snatched it out of her hands so the rest of us could get a better look at it. The words engraved on it warmed my heart. They said 'Baby, you're my everything. I love you.'

"Awww. Chase is so sweet." Alyssa said with a smile on her face.

"I know. My baby loves me!" Kahara was beaming with joy. Now that I looked at everyone at my table they were all looked elated.

"I know why Kahara's happy. Why do the rest of y'all look like y'all just won the lottery?" I asked curiously.

"So girl, you know how my Birthday is on Valentine's day, right?" L.C. asked. We all nodded.

"So my bae, Issac, he told me that he was taking me out to the best romantical place in Central because he says I'm so special I deserve the best." L.C explained looking lovestruck.

"How do you know Issac's definition of romantical isn't Wendy's?" I asked jokingly.

"He better not be taking me to no fast food restaurant for MY birthday, especially since it's on Valentine's Day." L.C. said looking indignant. The rest of us laughed.

"Alyssa-boo, your turn. What's Wright doing for you?"

Alyssa reached down into her bookbag and pulled out a bouquet of red roses.

"He did not?!"

"He did!" Alyssa squealed happily.

"Mike is so sweet! Even though he wears high waters." Kahara said, lowering her voice for the second part of the sentence.

"Alright y'all. Don's sick but he been texting me all day telling me how he's all up on that Robitussin trying to get better so he can take me out on V- day." McKayla said a smile on her face.

I raised an eyebrow. "I hope he doesn't overdose." I commented.

"If you overdose on Robitussin, you're special. Anyway, Roxy girlllllll, what is your boy-toy doing for you? And he better be doing something or he's gon get a little visit from DTC (Daniel's track club) mafia." L.C. said before she, McKayla and Kahara struck a formation. I looked at Alyssa expectantly.

"Oh I'm not a part of the mafia because I wasn't there the day that it was created." She explained.

"She's our bonus." McKayla said proudly.

"So yeah, what's Roy doing?" Kahara asked, getting everyone back on topic.

"I honestly don't know. He's trying to keep it a secret but I don't do well with secrets. I'm pretty sure Dinah knows but she won't tell me either." I pouted.

"Am I the only one still questioning how this chick knows Roy Harper?" Alyssa asks.

"How do you know he's Roy Harper?" I asked suspiciously.

"L.C. thought she recognized him so we just typed in Roy on Google and his face pops up. Adopted son of Oliver Queen." Alyssa paused to snort at the name Oliver before continuing. "in most of his pictures, that boy was frowning like mad. Like what is he so angry about?"

I thought this was a rhetorical question but they all turned to me, telling me they wanted to know.

I sighed. "He just went through a lot of things. I mean first off, he's adopted. He and Ollie hit some rough patches since Ollie's always so busy. Then he doesn't really like authority so that's sort of an issue too. And Roy is always trying to prove himself. Like he doesn't want to be remembered as just Oliver Queen's 'charity case'. Sometimes though, I think he frowns because he thinks it makes him look more attractive." I explained trying to lighten the atmosphere with a joke at the end.

"Ain't he ever here the saying. 'You look so much better when you smile so smile.'?" McKayla asked.

"Your boy sounds like he got some real shit though." L.C. said.

I shrugged. "Everyone's got some real shit. It just depends on how they deal with it. Even the happiest people you know probably have some deep pain inside." They all nodded agreeing with my words.

"What's that saying? 'The happiest person you know is probably the one dying inside.'" L.C. said supporting me. We were all silent for a moment before McKayla suddenly snapped and pointed at me.

"Deflecting! You never answered the question; how do you know Oliver Queen and Roy Harper?" McKayla interrogated.

"My uncle is old friends with Oliver Queen. They met at a place. Whenever they would go hang out, they would leave me, Roy and another kid together at either my uncle's house or Ollie's penthouse." I explained as vaguely as I could.

"Other kid?"

"This is that awkward moment where if I tell you the other kid, y'all will think I'm weird."

"Nooooo." They all protested. I honestly don't know why I was telling them all of this. I may or may not be compromising my secret identity.

"Okay. Dick Grayson." I said, expecting a big deal. Instead I received blank faces.

"Who?" L.C. asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Girl, google search." Kahara said pulling out her phone to search up the kid.

"Ward of Bruce Wayne." Kahara read out.

"Who is Bruce Wayne!?" McKayla cried. At this I was surprised.

"You don't know who Bruce Wayne is?" I asked in disbelief. "No. Girl, you don't even know how secluded I am from the outside world. I only know what goes down in the Keystone-Central area and maybe Missouri as a whole. If whatever going down happens in another state, I ain't bout to hear about it." McKayla said with a shake of her head.

"Owner of Wayne Tech." I explained.

"They be making them thuggish phones girl." Alyssa commented.

"Ain't your phone Wayne Tech?" L.C. asked.

In answer to her question, I pulled out my cell phone.

"That's how you got it! You got the hookup!" Alyssa realized.

"If I had the hookup, I would be rolling. I'd probably be greedy as hell too. I'd be asking Wayne and Queen for shit up, down, left, right, vertical, horizontal." Kahara said dreamily.

"Vertical and horizontal is the same damn thing as up, down, left and right, you fool. Slap yourself." Instead of slapping herself, Kahara reached out to slap McKayla who dodged so Kahara ended up hitting her hand against the wooden table. All of us snickered while McKayla did a victory dance and Kahara was holding her hand in pain.

"How is you gone have rich friends but then your ass lives in Providence?" L.C. asks.

Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris live in Stone Heights (not the same as Iron Heights) a nice middle class neighborhood. My mom and dad live in Providence, it's was a borderline lower/middle class neighborhood. My mom went through a Rochelle from Everybody hates Chris phase where she got a bunch of jobs only to quit, saying "I don't need this. My husband has two jobs." Even though, dad only had one job and she did need one. I personally thought she was being a dumbass but I didn't dare voice my opinion. So when she finally decided she wasn't going to work, we had to move to Providence. It seemed nice, until you actually start living there.

"It's just the struggle." I said with a shake of my head.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT.**

**I DIDN'T. I FELT GHETTO WRITING THIS.**

**IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS ALWAYS TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION.**

I **was going to make this chapter longer but then I was like I didn't get enough reviews for a long chapter. I also want to give a shoutout to all my readers who review on every single chapter. Thank yall.**

**6 reviews.**

**The10Espada99**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Hey sorry it took so long to update. All my teachers just giving me projects lately. They just doing the most. Jaime betrayed them and Speedy just was doing too much and he flipped out when he won't supposed to and screwed the whole team over. And the Reach was just ratchet. The big Seven was on trial. It was too much. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Law and Order: SVU**_

**Chapter 22**

**February 10, 2011, Mount Justice**

**Recognized **

**Kid Flash B03**

The inhabitants of the cave, which at the moment where only Superboy, Kaldur, Rocket and Miss Martian, turned to see their resident speedster dragging her bookbag into the cave.

Kid Flash paused in her dragging to greet her teammates. "Hey guys!" She greeted cheerfully. Then she continued her dragging.

**Recognized **

**Robin B01**

**Artemis B07**

The previous cave inhabitants turned to see the 14 year old running into the kitchen. They all turned to Artemis in question, but she could only shrug. Now curious, the group walked into the kitchen to see Dick bouncing in excitement.

"Give me, give me, give me!" Dick demanded, letting some childishness slip out. It didn't happen often but when it did, Wally had to let out a small smile.

"Calm down. I'm getting it out." Wally said digging into her bag. Then her face lit up. "Got it!" she said pulling out a brightly colored box that was quickly snatched out of his hands.

"Well your welcome." Wally said in amusement.

"Yeah, I am welcome to another box of cookies." The Boy wonder reached out for Wally's bag with was suddenly not on the counter but in the speedster's hands.

"Um, no. I highly doubt your getting more than that one box."

Robin glared and the sixteen year old glared back.

"Friends, May I ask what this dispute is about?" Kaldur stepped in.

"Wally is being greedy. Sharing is caring, KF."

"I am sharing! I was just about to ask the team if they wanted some." Wally shot back sticking out her tongue.

"Hey. Do you all want some Girl Scout cookies? I have a lot." To back up her statement, the speedster quickly pulled out around 30 boxes of Girl Scout cookies.

"How did you get all of these?!" Artemis asked surprised.

"I accidentally kicked my friend, Addison in the balls. I felt really bad so I bought like 10 boxes of Girl Scout Cookies from him. Then, I guess word got around that I liked Girl Scout cookies so a bunch of guys just bought me some. This is my Valentine's Day gift to all of you. " She explained, getting a box for herself.

The team (minus Robin who was already eating his cookies) stood unmoving in the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh. Do you think those sweet little girls poisoned the cookies? They are completely fine, guys." Wally said, exasperated.

"If they don't want any, I'll take some more." Robin said, reaching out once more for another box. The redhead smacked his hand away.

"Guys, I can't take 30 boxes of Girl Scout Cookies home." Wally whined.

"Well I guess I'll take some." Rocket said, taking a box of Lemonade ones for herself. Wally beamed.

"Thanks, Baywatch." Artemis said, taking two boxes. "How come Artemis gets two?!" Robin gapped.

"Artemis said thank you." Wally replied simply.

"Mmm I love Girl Scout Cookies." Rocket moaned, while eating her first cookie. Wally gasped in realization.

"Megan, Conner, Kaldur, you guys haven't had Girl Scout Cookies before, have you?"

The three shook their heads.

"Now you HAVE to try them or your lives will not be complete." Wally stated seriously, Robin nodding sagely behind her.

**Recognized**

**Zatanna B08**

Zatanna walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, everyone, are those Girl Scout Cookies?"

"Yeah. Take some." Wally encouraged. At the encouragement, Zatanna took a box and opened it to eat.

**Recognized**

**Batman 02**

**Black Canary 13**

**Red Arrow 21**

**Green Arrow 08**

**Superman 01**

At the appearance of this many members of the League, the team left the kitchen and headed to the living room where their mentors were waiting. They didn't leave their cookies behind.

Wally sped up to her boyfriend and gave him a hug which he gladly returned. The speedster looked up at Roy and silently offered him a cookie. He reached into the box and took two.

"Where'd you get those?" Green Arrow asked, eyes on the bright purple box. Wally held her cookies protectively.

"From a kid at school. There are 20 boxes in the kitchen."

At that Green Arrow made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Batman, is there a reason you have all come to the Cave?" Kaldur asked but Batman was looking longingly at the kitchen though the majority of the team could tell through his cowl. Wally almost couldn't contain her smirk.

"Bats, I bought Thin Mints too." She said to the bat- impersonator. In a blink of the eye, Batman was gone.

"Who woulda thought the Big Bad Batman liked Girl Scout cookies?" Artemis asked in bewilderment.

The Justice League and Young Justice members were lined up in their uniforms in the briefing room with Batman standing in the front. Once Batman was sure everyone was giving their full attention, he turned on the screen and the groups of superheroes were greeted with the site of a middle aged black haired, brown eyed man with a mean look on his face.

"This man's name is Alvin Brett. There are accusations that he is responsible for a series of rapes in Miami Beach, Florida. The police haven't been able to get substantial evidence against him to lock him up so I'm sending you all out go undercover, catch him in the act and bring him to justice.

Kid Flash raised her hand. Batman resisted the urge to sigh. "Kid Flash, this isn't school, you don't have to raise your hand." Batman told the speedster.

"Pssh. Like I raise my hand in school. Anyway, I don't mean to sound rude but when did we become Law and Order: SVU?" Kid Flash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what Law and Order: SVU is but isn't this something the local police should be able to handle?" Superboy asked, everyone quietly agreeing with them.

Batman was silent as the screen switched to the next photo. Like they say, a picture speaks a thousand words. The scene was of an alley but it didn't look much like an alley. The walls were partly crushed and there was a noticeable hole in the wall on one side telling them that that the criminal was a metahuman. What everyone focused on was one a wall that wasn't damaged. One that wall was the words, 'Another one bites the dust' painted in a blood red.

M'gann looked mortified. "So he…" she started, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"No." Everyone looked slightly relieved. "The red is actually red paint mixed with the victim's blood but he never kills them."

"What's his M.O?" Black Canary asked, ready to send the monster to jail.

"The victims say that he stays in the corner of the club the whole night just watching. His target will have had an argument with their date when Brett comes to comfort them. The target, who is intoxicated, follows Brett outside where he leads them to an alley to rape them. The victim is overpowered quickly and raped. He takes whatever jewelry is on them and leaves them with a broken leg."

"So we just stalk outside of whatever club he's in and wait til he finds a victim to jump him? That's way too risky." Rocket asked.

"The plan is to have two of you masquerade as clubbers. The two will go in and act as a couple, before the two of them fake an argument. Then Brett will come over and as try to confront the female. When Brett gets violent, the female will have to run into a designated alley where we will all be there to disarm him."

"How are we going to determine which of the two of us will be going undercover?" Aqualad asked.

"The victims are typically heavily accessorized red haired females with recessive colored eyes between the ages of 18-21 with slight Southern dialects." Batman stated. Everyone looked Wally, who looked at M'gann. Wally then noticed the stares on her.

"I am not qualified to go undercover." She protested.

"KF, you fit the description perfectly." Robin insisted. Kid Flash searched for an excuse.

"I don't have a Southern dialect." The speedster said.

"You live in Missouri." Green Arrow deadpanned.

"I'm from Nebraska." Wally glared.

"Blue Valley, Nebraska."

"So?" Wally asked. Robin just gave her a look.

"I'm only 16!"

"You look like you're at least 18." Superman said. The green eyed girl found that she couldn't argue with this.

"I'm a terrible actress." She lied.

"You were the lead in one of your school plays in the 8th grade." Robin countered.

"…That doesn't mean I was good."

Wally struggled to find another excuse.

"My hair isn't even that red." She said feebly.

"Baywatch, your hair looks like its on fire."

"Why can't M'gann do it?"Wally whined.

"Miss Martian won't be able to run as fast as you do and the alcohol won't leave her system fast enough; your metabolism won't allow you to get drunk."

Realizing she had been completely shut down and had run out of excuses, the young superhero sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Red Arrow will be going undercover with you. Report to the cave at 1200 hours on Saturday to get ready." Red Arrow being with her offered some comfort.

'_Dammmmnnnnniiittttt.' Red Arrow thought angrily. _

'_Red Arrow?' the archer heard a voice say into his mind. _

'_Miss Martian?' _

'_I'm sorry, you just seem frustrated.'_

'_I'm pissed off. I was going to take Wally out on Saturday for Valentine's Day. *sigh* I had reservations and everything. F**k.' Red Arrow huffed angrily. _

'_Can't you take her out later then?'_

'_She and I both have school stuff to do next week. Dammit.' _

'_Don't worry; things have a way turning themselves around.'_

'_Yeah. Right.'_

Miss Martian then ended their telepathic conversation.

"You all are dismissed."

Kid Flash sprinted out of the cave as fast as she could.

**Recognized **

**Kid Flash B02**

Red Arrow, the ever so concerned boyfriend, headed in the zeta's direction to go after his girlfriend before he felt a firm yet soft hand grab his shoulder.

"Let me handle this." Black Canary said.

"No, BC, let me go after her." Artemis said.

Both older superheroes looked down at the younger girl.

"Why?" Red Arrow asked curiously but not rudely. Dinah also looked at the female archer, interested in her answer. Artemis held up her unconcerned front.

"Because you're a guy so she won't tell you what's wrong." Artemis spoke looking pointedly at Red, "And Baywatch completely shuts down in front of therapists." Black Canary frowned knowing that the fellow blonde was right.

"I'll find her and Robin, don't somehow with your batpowers try and listen into our conversation." Artemis called as she jogged to the zetabeams.

**Recognized**

**Artemis B07**

"Ugh, you made me climb all the way up here." Artemis grunted as she reached the top.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "I didn't ask for anyone to follow me."

"But the way you left prompted for someone to follow you."

"Whatever."

"I'm here so talk." Artemis said as she settled next to the speedster.

"Isn't that what we're doing already?" Wally asked, jokingly.

"Stop being a smartass and tell me what's wrong cuz I know it's not the mission." Artemis snapped.

Over the past two months, the speedster and the archer had become somewhat close. Their hostile relationship was more like siblinghood now. They had both learned to stop pointing out each other's flaws so often and to accept each other. Now it was more harmless teasing. Wally viewed Artemis as the sister she had never had. They both looked after each other now so Artemis was concerned at Wally's abrupt exit.

Wally sighed.

"It's just that everything changed so fast. 4 months ago I was a guy. I had a dick and I flirted with everything that had boobs and I was the biggest nerd at my school. Now, I'm a girl who is attracted to guys. Hell, I even have a boyfriend. I'm in a relationship with Roy Harper. Even if I did have a lil bit of a man crush on him when I was younger, I thought he was always going to be a big brother to me." Wally let out.

"But that's obviously not all. Spill it."

Wally could have chuckled at Artemis' worried behavior. "I feel like a slut everywhere I go. Guys are always staring at my…everything. I've had so many guys come up to me and think I'm a prostitute or I'm easy. Then me being chosen to go undercover this mission just makes me feel worse. Then I'll catch Roy staring at my ass when I bend over or at my boobs when I lean over, I'll think 'does he only want me for my body?'" Wally finally admitted.

"Most guys only think with their dicks. The best thing you can do is ignore the douchebags and focus on the people that love you for you. And Red, he doesn't just like you for his body. I heard Ollie telling Dinah about all the sweet things he said about you. I'm not going repeat them or I might throw up but they were sugary sweet. I can't really speak for him but I think he really likes you." Artemis said.

"You think? I didn't know that was possible." Wally joked.

"Ha Ha very funny. Now let's get back down to the cave. Someone's worried about you." Artemis teased as she started her way down the mountain.

"Artie?" the speedster called. The archer paused in her descent.

"Thanks."

Artemis let out a small smile. "No problem."

**Hope you liked that. **

**It was a bit awkward for me to write. **

**Okay so I'm thinking of writing this series of one shots that ties in with this story called 'The First time…" It'll be about like all the firsts Wally and Roy had in their relationship that wasn't relevant in this storyline. Tell me if you guys would like that or not.**

**Also is this story dragging out too long? I mean plan on having it end by chapter 30 but is it going to slow for you all. **

**6 reviews until next chapter. **

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**The10Espada99**


	24. Chapter 23

Omg. Blue Beetle betrayed them. Where's the Team? Cheshire and Sportsmaster know now. Aqualad's back. M'gann escaped. Gosh it was cray. Happy late Valentine's Day and late bday to my cuz who was born on the lovey dovey holiday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

**Chapter 23**

**February 12, 2011 Central City, West Residence**

Wally West was just about to walk out of the house when her mom came down the stairs.

"Hi mom. Bye mom." Wally said before going to open the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? Isn't it too early to be going to the cave?" Mary asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Got a mission today in Florida. Bats wanted me and Red to get there early." Wally said vaguely, in a hurry to get out.

"Only two of you are going? What, is it that easy?" Mary questioned, trying her best to sound worried.

"No. The Team will be there, along with like 3 Leaguers. We just got to arrest this like serial metahuman rapist, his name's like Alvin Brett or something. I highly doubt I'll be getting any action anyway. We know the guys whole m.o. Unless he knows we're onto him, this is going to be easy as one, two, three. " Wally said nonchalantly.

"What time will you be home?"

"I'll probably stay at the cave tonight. I'll come back on Tuesday. Tell dad I said bye." Wally gave her mom a wave before heading out the door.

Mary West waited 5 minutes until she was sure her daughter wasn't going to come back for anything inside the house.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed up a private number that was only known by a select few.

"_Hello?"_

"The Justice League is going to try and arrest Brett tonight." Mary rushed into the receiver.

"_He can't be arrested. At least not yet. We need him for at least another month. How many Leaguers are going to be there?" _

"Apparently around 3 but the whole mini League will be there. They said they know his whole routine so they probably have a trap set up for him."

"_Alright. I'll pass the message to Brett. You'll get your next payment on Friday." _

Then the voice hung up.

"When are they going to be done? It can't take that long to put on a disguise." Superboy grumbled.

"It does take long. They've been in there for 2 hours already." Red Arrow sighed. Red Arrow had arrived just a few minutes before his girlfriend, only getting a quick peck on the cheek before she was pulled into a separate room by Black Canary.

Roy only had to pull out a pair of his designer jeans and a collared shirt and he was done. He honestly had to wonder what they were doing in there that was taking so long.

"They'll be out in 3,2,1." Zatanna smirked when the door opened on queue.

Roy now understood why it took so long. Black Canary went all out. Kid Flash was decked out in a tight firetruck red corset, a tight sleek black mini skirt, and red flats. Her nails were all cleaned up and coated with a dark black. Her hair was curled at the ends and her makeup was done in a way that just makes her look smoky and mysterious. She also had several accessories on different locations of her body. The room was mostly silent until Robin noticed something.

"Did you get your ears pierced just for this mission?" Robin asked incredulously, eyeing the two new buds on his friend's ears.

"Fake." Wally replied. Robin nodded.

"Sooo how do I look?" Wally asked after the silence got annoying.

"I think you look like a prostitute." Rocket said after a moment of debate.

Wally grinned. "Thanks! That's what BC was going for."

"You look at least 18 like that." Artemis commented.

"I know I almost didn't recognize myself. Roy?" Wally looked up at her boyfriend.

Roy forced himself to make eye contact with the other redhead. "If I say anything, it'll probably be inappropriate and I'll get slapped for it."

The sixteen year old laughed and leaned up to give her lover a kiss. The oldest female blonde in the room cleared her throat.

"Sorry, no kissing. You're supposed to be playing a dysfunctional couple. How would you look like you have problems if you two look like you just ate each other's faces?" Black Canary scolded.

Surprisingly, it was Roy that pouted or did something that was supposed to resemble a pout. Wally just sighed.

"Pardon me, my friend, but how are you going to run in your outfit?" Kaldur spoke up, looking uneasy.

The redhead shrugged. "I mean it's not like I'm going to have to run that far right?" Wally looked to Batman for a confirmation.

"You're going to have to run around two blocks." Batman replied.

The speedster pursed her lips and looked down at her outfit; she looked back up at batman with a raised eyebrow.

"…One block."

Batman handed both Kid Flash and Roy a card.

"These are your ID's. We have a bartender on the inside who knows to only serve you two nonalcoholic drinks; just show him you're ID's. You both are to convince the target that the both of you are intoxicated."

Wally examined both cards.

"Roxanne Waters and Roy Smith. Wow, Red's unoriginal fake last name." Kid snickered. The redheaded archer's eyebrows scrunched up.

"How am I supposed to act?" Roy suddenly asked.

"You just act like a douche. Stare at and flirt with other girls. Act like you don't like me. You do that then I get pissed and walk off. Easy as one, two, three." Kid Flash explained.

"We're about to land." Miss Martian announced. The bioship was in camouflage mode so no one would notice it was there. The alien technology landed smoothly on the flat rooftop.

"Miss Martian, send up the mind-link." Batman commanded.

"_Mind-link established." _The heroes heard echo through their minds.

"Good luck you two." Robin saluted.

"We got this in the bag." Kid Flash replied confidently as she and Roy headed down to the ladder that would lead them down to ground level.

As Green Arrow watched them go, he couldn't shake off the bad feeling he got in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Black Canary asked her lover.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied, ignoring the feeling for now.

**February 12, 2011, 8:29 pm, Miami Beach, Florida, Deep and Dirty Night Club**

The big man at the entrance of the club, closely examined the couple's ID's, looking back and forth between the cards and the people several times. Kid Flash was almost worried that the ID's didn't look authentic enough. Her current worries were washed away when the guard nodded and let the two in. They were immediately greeted with loud club music. It was only 8:30 pm but it seemed like the whole club was drunk already. A lady rushed pasted them to throw up in the closest trashcan. The superhero's face scrunched up in disgust.

"_This is why Ms. Wells doesn't drink…" _Kid Flash thought.

"_Ms. Wells?" _

"_My seventh grade social studies teacher. She was the best. She was always getting tight though." _Kid Flash replied_. _

"_Is the target in sight?" _Batman asked, noting to himself to teach them proper mission conversation.

Both superheroes walked-swayed around the club, subtly searching for their target.

"_Found him! In the corner, near the bar." _Roy informed the rest_. _

Wally forced herself to not wipe her head around, instead she slowly turned to Roy, getting a quick look at the alleged criminal as she did, and smiled up at him.

"Hey, buy me a drink." She requested, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bar as well as the suspect. The speedster looked up and saw the unpleased expression on her boyfriend's face. She silently applauded him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked acting concerned.

"Nothing." The archer replied gruffly before forcing his hand out of her grasp. Wally frowned, but inwardly laughed.

"_You sorta sound like a big baby to me, right now, Roy." _

"_Wow. Thanks for the compliment."_

"_Hey. Less flirting, more arguing." _Artemis reminded them_. _

"_Right." _They both replied.

"ID's?" the bartender asked, looking lively.

The two flashed the ID's in front of the man. Recognition flashed through the guy's eyes before he smiled albeit a bit nervously.

"What can I get you two?" He asked.

"Um Surprise me." Wally told the man who was apparently named Tyler.

"What about you man?" Tyler asked, turning to Roy. Wally turned just in time to see Roy staring at some brunette's ass. Wally smacked him on the arm and glared.

"Roy!"

"What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Wally made a noise of frustration before crossing her arms. "Never mind."

"Hey, so I'm going to make you the same thing I'm making her okay? Okay." Tyler turned around to 'make their drinks.'

Kid Flash had had two 'drinks' so she thought it was time for her to start acting drunk. She was sure she looked drunk; her face was flushed, she was sweaty and she had a goofy grin on her face.

The speedster turned to her redheaded boyfriend to find her flirting with a blonde bimbo. The blonde slipped her number into the undercover man's hand. He smirked at her as she sauntered away.

"Roy, what the hell was that?" Wally yelled, glaring at the red haired man. He turned back to her with a blank expression.

"What?" it was impressive how Roy managed to sound so innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me! You just got that blonde bitch's number! What am I, invisible? You came here with me. Why are you flirting with other girls?!" Wally screamed at him.

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were actually mad at me."_

"_I'm just awesome like that."_

"_Yeah right." Robin scoffed._

"Listen, Rosie-" Roy started_. "Oh wow, Rosie."_Kid Flash snickered.

"It's Roxy." Wally gritted out, eyes still displaying her anger.

"-Roxy, you're great and all but I don't do exclusive relationships. Why would I tie myself down when I could share myself with all the ladies?"

"_What ladies?" _Artemis asked. Wally tried not to laugh outwardly as Roy tried to act like the comment didn't bother him.

"Oh! Is that how it is?"

"That's exactly how it is." Roy confirmed.

"Ugh! Freaking bastard!" Wally yelled as she stormed away, not so coincidentally in the direction of the serial rapist, stumbling a bit to keep up the drunken demeanor. From his corner, Brett smirked.

"_Alright, I stormed off." _Wally informed.

"_Is Brett coming over yet?"_

"_Yeah I just saw him leave his corner. He's currently heading over to Kid. He'll be next to you in approximately 20 seconds." _

And Brett came right on time. "Hey, miss. You okay?" the man said, voice sound smooth and welcoming. It was creepy.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Wally replied voice wavering.

"I saw your little altercation back there. I don't think that you're okay."

A few tears slipped from Wally's eyes. "No... I'm not."

"He's an idiot if can't see how beautiful, smart and lovely you are." The man consoled wrapping an arm around her. Kid Flash forced herself not to recoil because of the bad vibes she felt from him.

"_The fact that this dude has only been talking to me for one minute and he says that I'm smart and lovely is so…idiotic_."

"_He called you smart? Of course he's an idiot." Artemis agreed._

"_Real funny, Artie. When will this mission be over? This guy is touching me and I don't like it. Roy, why are you glaring in this direction?" _She asked as her line of vision pasted the archer.

"_That bastard's all over you and he has this look on his face that I really don't like."_

"_Patience, my friends, this mission should be over in the next hour at least." _

"Hey baby, come outside with me. I'll show you something that will cheer you up." Alvin said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"…_What the hell? Old people are so creepy." _

"_He's only 35, Kid." _Black Canary told her.

"_Over 30 is old to me."_

"_Wow, Kid thanks for calling all the men here old." _The emerald archer said sarcastically_._

"_You're welcome!"_

Even though the offer was hella creepy, and foreshadowed great doom, Wally made a face to look like her was considering it before she smiled and agreed. Internally the older man smirked.

"_Alright, he's taking me outside."_

"_We'll see you at the rendezvous point in approximately 8 minutes." _Batman ordered.

Mentally Wally was preparing herself to run as the old man led her to the entrance outside. Brett opened the back entrance. "Ladies first." He said holding the door open. Wally stepped outside of the door. Before she could turn around to face the man, a white napkin was forcibly placed over mouth and noise. She recognized the scent on the napkin; it was chloroform. The speedster held her breath while at the same time trying to remove the hand over her face. It was a losing battle from the start and our leading lady eventually passed out.

**8 minutes later (with the remaining team and the league members)**

The superheroes all awaited the arrival of their redhaired teammate.

"Where is she?" Robin breathed out, looking in the direction the speedster should have been coming from.

"Give her a few minutes." Artemis whispered back.

**20 minutes later**

"Miss Martian, contact Kid Flash via mind- link." Aqualad ordered.

The Martian's eyes glowed green for a moment before they turned back to normal.

"I can't reach her. She's either out of range or knocked out." Miss Martian informed their leader worriedly.

"Black Canary to Kid Flash, report." The blonde woman said into her com-link. Her only reply was silence.

"_Are you guys done? I've had 3 girls offer to give me a lap dance since Kid stepped out." _Red Arrow's exasperated voice was heard throughout their minds.

"_Red, do you have your cell phone with you?"_ Robin's almost frantic voice concerned the archer.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Call KF, NOW!" _

The urgency the demand was spoken with didn't leave any room for him to question it. The redhead quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number into his phone.

"_**Heyyy, so if I didn't pick up, I either lost my phone, I'm busy, or I just don't wanna talk to you. So leave a message after the beep and I'll try and get back to you as fast as I can."**_

"_She didn't pick up. What's going on?"_ Red Arrow frowned, already getting up and heading towards the exit he saw Kid Flash and Alvin Brett exit.

"_Kid's currently MIA."_

Red Arrow opened the back entrance. The first thing he saw made him clench his jaw. There written in blood red were the words 'Another one bites the dust.' The archer was lucky Black Canary wasn't there or she would have been washing his mouth out for days with the amount of curses he let out.

When Kid Flash woke up, the first thing she noticed was that her head felt like it had been slammed on pavement. The second thing she noticed was that her feet weren't touching the ground. The third thing she noticed was that her arms wouldn't move. The speedster slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was in a dark room with no windows and only one door; her arms were tied together with a cold, metal chain above her head that had her hanging from the ceiling. She looked that to see that her feet were only around a foot and a half above the ground. Memories of what happened prior to her capture flooded through her brain.

"_Damn." _She cursed.

"_Kid Flash, where are you?" _M'gann worried voice echoed in her head.

With no real way to tell, she could only reply. _"In a room."_

"_No shit. In a room where?" _

Wally had to bite back a smile despite the situation._ "It's nice hearing your voice again too, Red."_

"_You two can suck face later. Mission first. Wally where are you?" _Artemis asked annoyed.

"_In a dark room with only a door and no windows."_

"_There's nothing else in the room?" _Batman sounded annoyed.

"_Well there's me and the chain that's hanging me up. Whoa, where the hell are my shoes? Damn, I'm hungry."_

"_Can you somehow get out?"_

"_I can try and vib- shit!"_

"_You kids really need to sensor yourself. What happened?" _Green Arrow asked.

"_I think I burned my wrists." _

And then the door opened and out walked Mr. Brett, only he looked 10 times creepier, the friendly front gone.

"I see my little pet in awake." Brett smirked.

"Who are you calling a pet?!" Kid said indignant.

"Who's the one in chains?" the rapist retorted.

"…Touché."

"Enough chit chat. Before we get down to business, I need you to answer a few questions of mine."

It was then the young superhero remembered she was posing as a civilian so she couldn't be as gutsy as she usually was.

"What's your name?"

It took Wally a second to remember her fake name. "Roxanne Waters."

"Who do you work for?"

"Starbucks part time." Wally lied.

"Bullshit. Tell me why I found this in your ear." The man held up her broken com-link.  
"Tell me why you were digging in my ear."Wally shot back.

To her surprise, the middle aged man laughed. "Feisty, I like that. Just not now." Brett grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"What is this?" he asked her again.

"Bluetooth. Just bought it. Wayne Tech."

"_Kid, we got a lock on your location. We'll be there in a few minutes." _Superman informed her.

"Alright. I'll believe that. Next question, does the carpet match the drapes?" He asked, looking her up and down lustfully.

"Get outta my face!" Wally aimed a kick at the man's crotch, only for him to narrowly dodge.

"Oh. That was close. Can't have you doing something like that again." The dark haired man pulled out a crowbar.

"_Where did he get that?!" _The speedster thought as she tried to put distance between her and her captor.

"Hopefully, you'll be more obedient after this." Brett smirked before swinging the crowbar at the leg. A flash of pain hit the speedster but she stopped herself from crying out. Not getting the reaction he wanted, the jerk struck the redhead's leg again only harder. The burst of pain hit her hard as both parties heard the sickening sound of bone breaking.

"Shit!"

"Cursing is a no no." Another hit was laid on the same leg. Wally refused to let any tears fall out of her eyes.

"Are you going to be a good girl now?" His only reply was a teary eyed glare. He smirked. He put his hands on her waist, reaching to pull her skirt down. Struggling was getting her nowhere.

Before he could pull her skirt down, an animalistic roar was heard before a wall broke open. The whole Team busted in ready to fight. In a flash, haha Alvin was knocked out and tied up on the ground.

"Took y'all long enough." Wally said.

"Well your generic directions really helped, ya know." Red Arrow stated sarcastically.

"Right. Can someone get me down now?" Wally whined, struggling weakly against her bonds.

Superboy reached up and broke off the chain. Roy caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Kid Flash, you're leg is healing all wrong. We're going to have to reset it before we go." Batman informed. He was right, she could feel her leg healing incorrectly.

The archer put the young speedster on ground against one of the remaining stable walls. The redhead extended her leg out to the darkly clad man.

"On the count of three." He told her.

"One"

The green eyed girl screamed in pain, making everyone in the vicinity cringe.

"What happened to two and three?" Wally asked a bit hoarsely, resisting the urge to grab her leg. Then everything went black.

"You're going to have to stay off your leg for at least a week." The doctor told her.

Wally frowned. "Freaking crowbars." She muttered.

"I'm going to need crutches, right?" The speedster asked, already knowing the answer. In response, the doctor looked to his right where the crutches were waiting for her already.

"You're staying here for the night. I'll check up on you in the morning." He said before leaving the vicinity. Wally looked down at her new cast in disdain. A familiar swoosh that signaled the door had opened, sounded. She looked to see Red Arrow walking in, looking pissed.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Well my girlfriend almost got raped and she broke her leg and burned her wrists then almost starved." Roy grinded out.

"Oh I see why you're pissed."

Roy sighed. "Less pissed, more worried."

"Just got a message from your girlfriend. She wanted me to tell you that she's really sorry for worrying you and that she wuvs you." Wally pouted intertwining her fingers with her boyfriend. Roy's eyes softened behind his mask before he kissed her bandaged wrist.

"You can tell her that it's okay and that I wuv her too." The archer stated amused.

Wally grinned. "Anddd she wants me to tell you that she wants you to kiss her right now."

Roy smirked before leaning over and kissing his girlfriend softly. Wally placed her hand on his cheek, pulling him closer to her. Suddenly the door swooshed open and the familiar breeze hit the couple.

"_Wallyareyouokay?" _The scarlet speedster rushed out worriedly before he noticed his niece's position in relation to the 18 year olds.

"Every single time I come around Harper, you are always molesting my niece."

**Hope you enjoyed that. **

**I didn't.**

**Those of you who don't know gots a story that I'm planning to have be a bunch of one shots about this couple called the first time. Message me ideas for it.**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**Thanks to all my dedicated readers.**

**The10Espada99**


	25. Chapter 24

**Heyy. Here's my Valentine's Day chapter a bit late and not that romantic. I also updated The First Time so check that out too. Nightwing kicked Arsenal off the Team! I was like 'Nooooo' but at the same time, it made sense. I mean he's been a bit out there for a while. But dangit don't tell him that when they're on an unknown space craft with untrusting teens that need guidance. like what are you doing with yourself? Then the Reach trying to act like they aren't a bunch of trifilin . Anyway read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 22**

"Oh my gosh, honey child, what happened?" Vicky exclaimed shocked, Monday morning of Valentine's Day as Wally walked into the room with her crutches, L.C. trailing behind her holding her books. (N/A: Remember Vicky from First Period from Chapter 10. Long dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, Hispanic looking.)

"She and Roy were doing too much in bed and she accidentally broke her leg." L.C. responded before Wally could open her mouth. Wally flushed red.

"No! Shut up, L.C.!" Wally yelled at the four-eyed teen was snickering as she took her leave. The redhead examined the room before her seeing how decorated it was. Red, pink and white streamers hung around, red hearts plastered on the wall, baby cupids hanging around.

"Happy Valentine's Day, cripple!" Mercedes greeted bouncing towards her.

"Thanks. You too, Mercedes." Wally smiled as she hobbled forward to her seat. Wally looked down to see a tan leg stuck out in front of her.

"Really Mark? I see your leg. You can't trip me now." Wally said, looking at the older boy. Even though he held the appearance of a thirty year old, with his build and his facial hair, he was giggling like a toddler.

"Roxy, boo, you looking fantabulous today." Shae complimented. Wally looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a short sleeved white v neck, with light blue denim skinny jeans and pink flats. Wally smirked when she realized why Shae was complimenting her. The redhead was wearing the light pink scarf covered with red and white hearts the Filipino- Egyptian had given her for Christmas.

"Thanks hun. You look beautiful as always." Wally smiled.

"No I don't." Shae shook her head. Shae was a tan, long black hair whose hair framed her face, brown eyed female with real curves. Wally could only describe her friend's look as exotic. She was wearing a red dress topped with a black leather jacket that ended at her bottom of her bust. Her friend was also wearing long black boots that ended almost at the top of her knees.

"Yes you do." Angelica piped up, taking out one ear bud. The Puerto Rican looked beautiful as well. She was wearing a pink top that was tight around the bust then flowed outwards. Then she was wearing white skinny jeans with brown boots. Her light brown hair was curled slightly making it looked shorter than it usually was.

"All the ladies in this joint look gorgeous today. Y'all boys better appreciate it cuz y'all aint gon look this pretty until next year." Issac announced walking in. McKayla picked up a plushie and chucked it at the sophomore who ducked.

"I know how much you like your chocolate, well food, so here."

Wally looked as she saw a big heart shaped box of chocolates was handed to her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. Then she frowned as she noticed she couldn't open the box right now with her crutches. Red chuckled before kissing her on the forehead. Wally moved towards the couch, before plopping down, placing her crutches to the side. Roy sat down next to her.

"I never really was in a relationship at Valentine's Day so sorry if these suck." Wally blushed handing her gift to the archer.

The first thing Roy lifted out of the bag was a coffee mug with a bright red kiss mark, that said Happy Valentine's Day, sugar across the side.

"That's me supporting your coffee addiction." Wally joked.

The next thing was a red wristband that said 'This Archer is on point' with a mini bow and arrow afterwards. Roy raised an eyebrow, amused. Wally just stuck out her tongue.

Then Roy looked the bag and pulled out a yellow and red picture frame. Roy felt his lip twitch upward when he saw the picture in the frame. It was a picture of the two of them on Christmas kissing. Both their eyes were closed and you could see both of them smiling into the kiss.

"Wait this was photographed? By who?" Roy scowled, though he placed the photo on the small table beside the couch

"By a little birdie." The speedster replied. Roy growled prompting a laugh out of the green eyed teen.

The last thing Roy pulled out something that he found hilarious. "A couple's coupon book?" He laughed. "My friend Tulci said you would appreciate it. This is the last time I'm listening to her." Wally pouted.

Roy flipped through the coupon book before he noticed one that stuck out to him. He smirked. "Can I use this one right now?"

The speedster leaned in to read what the coupon said. 'A steamy make out session ;)' Wally laughed before plucking the coupon out of the archer's hand and crumpled it up tossing it over her shoulder. At that the 18 year old jumped into the action, leaning it, placing a soft kiss on her lips. The 16 year old smiled into the kiss before tangling her fingers in his short red hair, pulling her closer to him. The two eventually ended up lying on the couch, Wally's back on the cushion, Roy on top of her. Roy ran his tongue over the younger redhead's lips, silently asking for an entrance which she gladly granted him. Immediately the grey eyed man thrust his tongue into his girlfriend's mouth. The speedster grabbed the bottom of her boyfriend's shirt, lifting it up, and the two separating momentarily for her to take it off him. Suddenly a loud ring sprung out causing the two to break apart, the noise coming from Roy's back pocket.

"You mind getting that for me?" Roy breathed out before taking off the speedster's scarf to kiss her neck. Wally reached to remove the phone from the archer's pocket. As Roy continued his attack on her neck, the speedster looked at the caller ID.

"It's Ollie." She told him before moaning as he bit down on this one particular spot. This prompted Roy to start sucking at the spot. Seeing as Roy wasn't going to do stop, Wally answered the call.

"Hello?" The speedster cursed when she heard how breathless she sounded.

"_Kid, is that you?"_ Ollie asked.

"Yes." Wally replied, holding back a moan.

"_Tell Roy to get off you. Batman wants you and Roy at the cave now."_ The bastard sounded freaking amused.

Wally flushed red. "Yes sir." Then the emerald archer hung up.

"Roy." She said pushing the archer's chest. "Bats wants the both of us at the cave now." Grabbing her scarf, the green eyed female slowly sat back up.

Roy reluctantly separated himself from the sophomore.

"Can we continue this later?" Roy asked.

"Heh. If you can find another coupon."

**Recognized**

**Red Arrow 21**

**Kid Flash B02**

"I come in here a lot for someone who's not on the team anymore." Red Arrow muttered under his breath. The archer had been able to change into his uniform before the two left.

"It's because I'm here a lot." Kid Flash replied. Roy shrugged. He had to agree with that logic.

The two walked into the living room to see everyone who was on their last mission + the mentors in the room. Some of them looked sour because they all probably had plans today.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Wally greeted.

"Happy Valentine's Day, you two!" M'gann gasped. "Wally, I love your scarf, can I try it on?" Before the speedster replied, the scarf had been taken off her neck, due to her inability to move as fast, and revealed the very noticeable love bite that was still on her neck.

"Kid, why do you have a hickey on your neck after coming to the cave with RED ARROW?" Flash asked. "You see…hehe…"Wally blushed and chose to look everywhere else, not making eye contact with anyone. Ollie being who he was was snickering at the situation. Flash then turned his attention to the red haired archer who was trying to sneak off.

The Flash flashed right in front of him. Roy cursed society.

Before the second Flash could tell off the young man, Batman cleared his throat.

"Flash, you can kill Red Arrow later. Right now, we have something to discuss." At that everyone stopped messing around and got serious.

"As you know, somebody has been relaying information of this team out and it's been affecting the success on missions. Does anyone(humans) outside this room know your secret identities?" Batman asked.

"Lois Lane, Ma and Pa." Superman replied.

"Nobody." Wonder Woman answered. "Same here." Red Arrow said. Green Arrow, Black Canary, Miss Martian, Rocket, Aqualad, Zatanna, Icon, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Superboy nodded in agreement.

"Jay and Joan Garrick, Mary and Rudolph West, and Iris." Flash said. "Same." Wally piped up.

"My mom, sister and dad, I haven't seen Dad or Jade in months though."

"Agent A."

Batman nodded.

"Of everybody named the only ones that could possibly be selling the team out are Cheshire and Sportsmaster but they haven't been around in months." Black Canary stated.

"Not necessarily." Batman said.

"We've already established nobody on the team is selling us out. Ma and Pa Kent are too sweet. I doubt Lois Lane is doing it either cause she and Superman are too busy nevermind. Jay is a speedster and he and Joan are old so I can't imagine them doing this. Aunt Iris is too Aunt Iris. Artie's mom isn't about that life anymore so it can't be her. Agent A is too cool to play like that." Wally said.

Everyone noticed how she didn't provide a defense for her parents.

"Mary and Rudolph West?" Batman asked.

"My dad thought Beyonce was Rihanna and my mom thought that Rihanna was dead. They're just so oblivious to everything. And it's crazy that we're accusing mostly civilians of selling us out to The Light. This would probably be different if we were talking about parking tickets but something this big? I can't imagine any of the people listed doing that."

Green Arrow had to agree. "Kid's got a point."

"But still there's a mole and I don't know if I'm cool with Rocket being on the Team like this." Icon said.

All the mentors silently agreed, they shared a look. Batman nodded. "Team, I'm going to have to suspend you all from missions for the next month. You are still to report to the cave for training regular schedule."

The adults expected an outburst. But all they got was a "We understand." from Kaldur. At the looks they were receiving, Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Wow, really shows how mature you think we are." She stated sarcastically.

"Like really though." Rocket agreed.

Superboy just turned back to the tv.

"We get it. It's dangerous out there. And I for one don't like going out there and getting ourselves beat all the time." Zatanna said.

"Not really feeling whelmed but I get where you all are coming from this time. We wait until we have ourselves together before we go out again." Robin added.

Kid Flash traveled over to the couch, frustrated by how slow she was going before she commented. "It's better than the Team getting disbanded. Don't know what I'm going to do with all the extra energy I'm probably going to have."

A dirty thought popped up in Roy's head before he could stop it. Judging from the disapproving look he was getting from the Martian Manhunter and the blush he got from Miss Martian, they had probably heard it.

Red Arrow slowly started stepping back when he remembered he was screwed, better leave while he could.

Flash sped over and placed a red clad hand on his nephew's shoulder "Kid, the G-"It was then he noticed the almost gone hickey and remembered the archer he was supposed to be killing.

"HARPER!"

**Recognized**

**Red Arrow 21**

Flash ran to the zeta beam.

**Recognized**

**Flash 4**

Wally face palmed.

"Well this was a fail Valentine's Day."

**Hope you enjoyed that. I felt like a little kid writing that kissing scene that wasn't all that great.**

**6 reviews before next chapter. **

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. (like seriously y'all, leave ideas. I'm slightly lost. On this story and The First Time.)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews my story every single chapter. Yall encouragement is amazing.**

**The10Espada99**


	26. Chapter 25

**Jaime's free! Heh Miss Martian trying to get to Superboy whose already done moved on. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 25**

**March 10, 2011, Wayne Manor, 7:37 pm**

"That was an amazing movie." Wally commented as she stretched. Roy nodded.

"Yeah it was." He agreed.

"How would you two know? You guys were making out the whole time." Robin said, shaking his head.

"Not the whole time." Roy defended.

"Yeah. And that was his fault. He's the one that pulled me into his lap."

"Oh? I recall you kissing me first though."

"False."

"False?"

"Yes. False, you kissed me first."

The couple heard gagging noises from beside them.

"Get a room!" Robin told them making a face.

"Rude. I don't make gagging noises when you and Zatanna flirt." Wally pouted.

"It's more like eye sex." Roy said.

"I know right. Maybe those sunglasses are their version of protection." Wally snickered. Dick's face turned a bright red.

"Guys!"

"What?" Both asked simultaneously, feigning innocence. The billionaire's ward groaned.

"You both suck."

"Love you too, Dickie poo." Wally laughed.

"Did the three of you enjoy the film?" The trio turned to see Alfred, looking as regal as always.

"Yes we did." Wally grinned.

"Good. There are refreshments in the kitchen. Master Wallace please refrain-"

A familiar breeze was heard and the place the speedster was standing was now empty.

"-from running in the manor." The butler sighed but you could see hints of smile on his face.

"Thanks Alfred." Dick expressed his gratitude towards the butler.

"Yeah thanks." Roy said, getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Master Roy, I ask that you and Master Wallace not be as loud next time."

At that the archer flushed a deep shade of red, looking embarrassed. "Yes sir." The redhead muttered before doing the walk of shame as Dick laughed.

The three superheroes relaxed in the kitchen, joking around and catching up for at least an hour.

Wally smiled. "I remember when the three of us used to hang out almost every weekend and do the craziest stuff, then get in sooo much trouble."

"You sound so old." Dick said.

"Smart people usually sound old." Roy said.

"Then you must sound really young Red."

Roy scowled. "Very funny."

"I know."

"Hey, what time is it?" Wally suddenly asked.

"8:15 pm."

Wally groaned. "I've gotta go."

"Why?" Dick asked, confused. They usually slept over at the manor on nights like this.

"When I was about to leave my parent's house, I told them I was coming here. They asked me who was going to be here and I told them the two of you were going to be here along with Alfred. They told me it was 'unsafe' and 'unladylike' for me to sleep over at a guy's house. I was about to ignore them and stay over anyway but I'd feel guilty so I'm going."

"Want me to walk you to the zeta tubes?" Roy asked.

"You mean run to the zeta tubes?" Wally corrected.

"Never mind then."

Wally laughed. "Alright, bye guys. Tell Alfred I said thanks." After giving Roy a swift kiss on the cheek and an attempt at flicking the Boy Wonder's forehead, the speedster left.

"Roy, are you…pouting?" Batman's sidekick asked, smirking.

"No! Shut up!"

**March 11, 2011, West Residence, 2:00 am**

Wally was awakened by the grumbling of her stomach. Sometimes being a speedster was tough. Not wanting to wake up her parents, the speedster walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen. As she was walking to the kitchen, she heard the familiar sound of her dad's car starting. The redhead checked the time. The clock read 2:05 am. Excuse her if she's wrong, but she was sure most people were supposed to be asleep at this time, including her parents.

The teen quietly opened to door to her house just in time to see her father driving off. Wally went through all the possible situations and found that the happier ones most likely weren't the case. The one scenario that kept popping up in her mind was 'affair' even though she wanted to dismiss that one since her father wasn't even that attractive. The speedster was having a mental debate; wake up her mother or follow her dad right now. Seeing as she was losing sight of her dad's car, the speedster had to make a quick decision and she chose to follow her dad. Wally closed the front door silent and swiftly caught up to her father's car, making sure to stay out of sight and far away enough so that she could still see him.

Wally was looking at her surroundings and wasn't surprised to see they were entering the grimmer side of town, which was even worse than where her parents lived. But what did surprise her was when they passed all the motels and small apartment complexes and entered the side of town that was practically abandoned.

"_Who is he having sex with that he went out of his way to come all the way here? He won't even drive me to school. That bastard." _Wally thought.

Both West family members slowed down at what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. The younger West hid behind a tree as her father got out of his car and walked inside. When she was sure he wasn't about to exit, the speedster ran to the abandoned warehouse. Knowing it would be stupid to enter through the same door, the redhead ran around the building in search of another one, doing a mental victory dance when she did find one.

The teen superhero slowly opened the practically broken door, cringing when it creaked. Wally left the door open for when she made her departure. The green eyed female snuck towards where she heard voices; as she got closer, the speedster was shocked when she heard two male voices. When she could clearly hear the voices, the young teen quickly hid behind a tower of boxes, settling down to listen to the conversation.

"**What information do you have for me?"**

The super teen's breath hitched and she felt her heart stop when she recognized the voice. It was Vandal Savage.

The female had to hold back a cry of disbelief.

"**The mini League is going back into commission on the 15****th**** and they all seem to have improved skill wise. Kid Flash can vibrate through walls without causing an explosion now and the witch can cast more powerful spells. The Fish though seems to be losing his edge a bit. The team in general trusts each other but not completely since they are still worried about the 'mole.'" **

Wally recognized these words as the things she had told her mother over the past week. Both her parents were working for the freaking Light.

"**Alright. We can use this to mess with their minds a bit on their next confrontation. Here's your pay. West, try to get something more useful next time." **

The speedster wanted to cry; her parents were betraying her for money. Panic filled her chest and she knew she couldn't stay in there much longer or she would blow her cover. Wally quietly snuck to the back entrance, tip toeing out before busting into a sprint as soon as she was outside. The speedster ran towards Gotham, finally letting out tears during her run.

**Hope you enjoy that. I didn't.**

**I was gonna post yesterday but our wifi was being a bum.**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration for this story and The First Time.**

**7 reviews until next chapter. (I would love to see more people other than my usuals review)**

**Thanks**

**The10Espada99**


	27. Chapter 26

***Spoilers for endgame* I can't believe it's over. And the ending sucked balls. Kid Flash died (cue all the Wally death fics) and almost nobody seemed affected. Like Nightwing, Artemis, Kaldur, Flash and Impulse + Wally's parents. That's it. Then Artemis became Tigress, Impulse became Kid Flash, Virgil became Static. Cassie and Tim got together; did not see that coming. Miss Martian and Superboy got back together; real hype about that. Vandal Savage teaming up with that guy I forgot the name of on the warworld and Lex Luthor becoming US secretary sucked. But the Reach is gone. I think. I love how Red Arrow and Arsenal were not like shown except that small little slurp(sarcasm). Btw Wally will not die in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice cuz if I did there would be a third season and Wally would be alive.**

**Chapter 26**

**March 11, 2011, 2:50 am, Wayne Manor**

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the whole Wayne Manor. Alfred cautiously went down the stairs and up to the front door, ready for a threat. The butler immediately calmed down when he recognized the redheaded speedster, outside the door. But tensed once he saw the girl's red eyes and tear stained cheeks only in her pajamas.

"Master Wallace, dear please come inside." The English man could not keep the concern from his voice. The speedster quickly came inside.

"Alfred, I know he and Flash are on a mission but is there any way you could contact Batman?" Wally asked, looking close to tears again.

"Master Batman and Master Flash should be arriving shortly but I'm not positive of their estimated time of arrival."

The sound of footsteps walking down the stairs alerted them of two new arrivals.

"Who visits people at 3 am in the freaking morning?" Roy grumbled walking down the stairs.

"Wally?" Dick asked in confusion. At the sight of her two friends, the speedster ran towards them and threw her arms around her boyfriend, crying. The archer immediately wrapped his arms around the comfortingly, shooting the butler a questioning look.

"KF?" Dick asked again, moving towards his best friend. The young sidekick was caught by surprise when the speedster jumped at him, sobbing even harder, a choked out "I'm sorry" escaping her lips. The males in the room shared a worried look.

"What's going on in here?" In came Bruce Wayne, in his civilian ware since Alfred had a no costumes in the manor rule.

The speedster jumped at the billionaire this time, sobbing I'm sorry over and over again into the vigilante's chest. Bruce turned to his partner, demanding an answer with his eyes. Robin returned the look, telling his mentor that he really didn't know.

"Wally. Wally. Wally."

She kept crying.

"Kid Flash, calm down!" Bruce demanded, going into Batman mode. Immediately Wally released the Gothamite, stepping back, and looking down at her feet.

"Now, what's wrong?" He said sharply, though deep down he was concerned.

"I'm so sorry; I- I'm the mole." She choked out.

The whole room seemed to freeze. The tension level rose exponentially.

"Explain." Batman demanded tensely.

"My parents-oh my gosh- both of them all this damn time, have been working for Vandal freaking Savage. Everything I've ever told them about the Team, me, The League, they've been telling him exactly after I told them. I saw my dad and Savage talking in this warehouse in Central."

The tension seemed to go down when they realized that the speedster hadn't been purposely betraying them but that didn't help the fact that they knew who the mole was now.

"What exactly have you told them?" Batman asked, less demanding than before.

Kid then looked frustrated. "Nothing I thought was important but apparently it was enough. Damn." Tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"Like what?"

"If I wasn't going to be home, I'd tell them where I'd be. Then maybe I'd bitch about something that pissed me off or tell them I finally made some progress in our training. I told them whenever we got a new member on the team. Gosh, why did I tell them so much?" Tears finally falling down.

Roy took action when he saw the tears, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "It's not your fault. There your parent's I highly doubt they'd be the first person anyone would suspect. Telling your parents things isn't strange."

Wally gasped before she swore. "Those bitches. I can't believe them. "

"What?" Dick asked.

"When I was in 8th grade, I had to go to a therapist. My mother told me she was worried because I didn't tell her or dad things. Said I was too closed up and distant. I hate therapy so after like 5 sessions I had enough. So I started telling them shit that happened in my life to satisfy them. Those bitches didn't care about me, they just wanted intel. Omg they've been getting information from me since I was 14." She cried against Roy's chest.

"I'm going to call Flash. Red Arrow, take care of Kid Flash. Robin, come with me." With that Bruce left, though it wasn't as impressive without his uniform on. With one last worried look towards his best friend, the Boy wonder followed behind his mentor.

Looking down at his girlfriend, he felt his heart ache, seeing her in so much pain. Roy was pissed off but as much as he wanted to beat down the West's, it was obvious that Wally needed his attention more. The archer lifted up the speedster bridal style, taking her upstairs to his guest room.

Wally cried a little while more before finally calming down a bit. She finally removed her head from Roy's chest.

"Babe?" Roy whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

He received a deadpan expression.

"Alright. Stupid question on my part." Roy admitted.

"Very."

"Better question; how do you feel?"

"A lot of things; betrayed, hurt, stressed, worried, tired, angry, and ugly." Wally listed off.

"Whoa whoa ugly? Why?"

"Well Roy, my face is all red and tear stained, and my eyes are definitely red, my hair probably looks like crap too. I can feel the ugly." Wally said.

"False." Roy replied immediately.

"False?"

"Yes. False. To me, you look as beautiful as ever." Wally let out a small smile, before lightly slapping the archer's arm.

"You're such a cheesecake."

"If being a cheesecake gets you to smile, I'm perfectly okay with it."

Remembering why she was sad made the speedster frown again. 'Wow, Roy nice job. You're real smart.'

The archer pulled his girlfriend into his lap so she was straddling his waist. If the situation was different, they would probably be blushing right now.

"Baby, everything's going to be okay." Roy whispered.

"How? I just found out my parents don't love me .The team's probably going to hate me for selling them out." Wally lowered her head, only for Roy to lift her chin back up so he could meet her eyes.

"Fuck them. You've got people who care about you. The Team, the League, your friends at school seem cool, your Aunt and me. And you aren't your parents; they'll understand. Trust me."

Wally looked at her boyfriend before letting out a smile. "Alright. I believe you."

The two redheads stared at each other for a bit and before they knew it, the couple was enthusiastically making out on the archer's guest bed, Wally on top of Roy. The speedster was slowly gaining dominance but Roy couldn't have that, so he flipped them both over so that he was on top. Wally moaned in pleasure. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the couple to separate. They turned to see Alfred.

"Sorry to interrupt but Master Batman wanted me to inform you of the arrival of Master Flash who I don't believe will be pleased with your current position."

The archer quickly got off of Wally and the speedster shot up and scooted away from Roy. Despite the situation at hand, Alfred couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Oh young love.

Flash couldn't help but angrily glare at the images of his in-laws on the Bat Computer.

"I can't believe it. All this time and I didn't notice. I mean they hadn't been model parents but to sell out their own kid."

"You couldn't have noticed. They were family." Robin piped up.

"I should have noticed something was off. I mean even if Kid didn't stay over every day, the amount of money it takes to provide for a speedster is still high. Mary would have to work at least part time to pay for everything if Wally went over to their house once a week. I should have seen it coming." Flash berated himself.

"At least the truth is out now. We'll bring them to justice."

"But how? What they're doing technically isn't illegal." Flash said frustrated. A familiar swoosh was heard and the fastest man alive had himself arms full of speedster.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Barry." The teenager whispered sounding troubled and like she had been crying. This broke the blonde man's heart.

The forensic scientist hugged his niece back. "It's not your fault Kid. Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

**So I'm sort of lost on how to continue this story. I could just end it here. but I'd feel like a terrible person because I did the same thing with my Bleach story. **

**So ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**7 reviews until the (maybe) next chapter. **

**The10Espada99**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey so new chapter. I got part of this idea from a guest reviewer and some of it is from the movie Justice League: Doom. If you've seen it, you'll get where I got some of this from.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 27**

**Saturday, March 19, 2011, 11:00am, Blue Valley, Nebraska**

Kid Flash was running through her hometown Blue Valley, Nebraska (N/A: Just found out that Blue Valley is a school district in Kansas; Real crazy) to clear her mind. She had stopped by her old house earlier where a new family had moved in; a compassionate mother, a strict father with kind eyes, a daughter and son who both couldn't be older than 10 running around the yard with the dog. The fact that that sounded like the cliché American dream family made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. She almost envied the family; she had lived in that same house but wasn't nearly as happy.

The speedster hadn't been back to her parent's house in a week. Not that they were worried. Her mom just sent her a short text, asking if she was going to be home which she ignored.

Batman had told her not to contact her birthparents at all. The League was trying to find a way to put the two adults behind bars but every idea was shot down.

Her parents had never laid a hand on her, settling for ignoring her instead. Even if they did, there wouldn't be any proof. Her parents actually paid their taxes. They neglected her but everything they didn't provide, her aunt and uncle did. Also there was also the issue of if they went to court about abuse or neglect; there would probably be some questioning about their 'son' Wallace West instead of their daughter 'Willow West'. So far nobody had noticed and it would be good if it stayed like that.

The speedster's musing were cut short when she heard a high pitched screech for help. The voice didn't sound any older than 6. The speedster ran towards the direction where she thought she heard the scream which led her down an alley. Kid Flash slowed down to stop when she didn't see anything in the alley. The speedster was confused. "Hello?" She called into the alley but she got no rely. Seeing no trouble, believing she went the wrong way, the superhero prepped herself to go before it all went black.

**Saturday, March 19, 2011, 1:19 pm, undisclosed location**

The speedster woke up with a quiet groan as she gathered her senses. She tried to stretch but she found herself unable to move her arms and legs.

"The hell?" She whispered as her vision cleared. The young superhero held back a noise of frustration as she saw that she was chained up inside a glass box. But she brightened up when she remembered the new trick she had finally mastered a few weeks ago. Kid Flash concentrated as she started to speed up her molecules to phase through the manacles. After a minute she stopped, seeing that she had made no progress. Not one to give up willingly she tried again before a voice startled her out of her efforts.

"It's no use. That won't work. Those cuffs were specially made to not be able to vibrate through."

At the voice, Kid Flash froze where she was and glared at the super villain that she had to assume captured her.

"Savage." She grounded out.

"Kid Flash. It's a pleasure."

"Not really." Kid Flash replied with a glare.

At that the old man let out a harsh laugh.

"Such a bad attitude. Not that I'd expect anything else from an unloved child."

The teen hero tensed at his words before giving him a dirty look.

"Young one, don't look at me like it's my fault. I simply offered your parents the opportunity for some quick cash. It was their choice to betray you. I didn't blackmail or threaten them at all. Your parents helped me bring the world's downfall." Vandal let out an evil laughter once more.

"Um not to be a party pooper but last time I checked the world isn't in your total control." Kid Flash mentioned sarcastically.

"Not yet but for the past month while your team has been on hiatus, the Light has placed bombs in all the principal organs of the UN buildings as well as in parts of the most important cities to the United States."

Wally recalled hearing that the members of the UN were meeting today as well.

"When the bombs explode, they will take out all the leaders and ambassadors of their respective nations. The United States will do into a panic after I take out its most important cities. Other countries will submit to me in fear of my ability to shake up one of the world's greatest powers."

Kid Flash didn't mention that the USA didn't have a reputation of submitting to fear, Pearl Harbor and 9/11 being proof of that.

"So you're going to keep me here and make me watch while you detonate those bombs and kill all those people?"

"Quite the contrary actually. I'm actually going to sit here and watch as you detonate the bomb and kill all those people."

The redhead looked flabbergasted. "Excuse me!?"

The glass cage was opened and the manacles on her hands and feet were unlocked.

This surprised and confused the redhead. Obviously there was a catch. But she wasn't going to let the chance to escape fly by while Vandal Savage's brain seemingly wasn't working properly. As soon as she was out she sped over to the villain and launched a brave kick at his face which the man didn't dodge. He barely looked phased. He just smirked. The speedster was ready for a fight but the man wasn't.

"Kid Flash, I would stop worrying about me and start running."

Kid Flash scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you." She said with confidence she didn't feel.

The scarred man just chuckled. "I didn't think you were. But I'm sure you're afraid for those people. Look down."

The teen looked down to see this strange device attached to her leg just above her ankle that was counting down the time.

"What the hell?"

"Language." The villain reprimanded. "That device attached to your leg there is the detonator for the explosive. Every time you stop running or slow down, the countdown will continue. It only stops while you're running."

The speedster reached down to touch it. "If you touch it or try to take it off, all the bombs will immediately go off at once." He warned causing Kid Flash to pause. Wally looked down to see that the timer was already at 8 minutes and 29 seconds.

"Good luck." Vandal Savage commented before breaking out into a laugh as the speedster took off.

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**This story will probably be finished by the time my spring break is over. **

**There's like 3 chapters left. **

**Ideas and suggestions are always taken into consideration for this story and my other one. **

**7 reviews before a new chapter. **

**Thanks.**

**The10Espada99**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 28**

**March 19, 2011, Mount Justice**

The team was sitting in the cave chilling out as usual when they didn't have a mission.  
"Robin, where is Kid Flash?" Aqualad asked.

The team hadn't blamed Wally for anything when they were told who the moles were. They were understanding and directed their anger to towards the older members of the West Family instead. However much they wanted to beat them to the ground, they couldn't because they were 'innocent' civilians.  
"I don't know. She was at the manor earlier. She went out for a run. She said she was coming though." Robin replied, furrowing his eyebrows.  
**Recognized: Red Arrow 21**  
The teens waited for computer to announce the speedsters arrival but it never did.  
"Hothead, where's Baywatch? She's usually stuck to you like glue." Artemis asked well naturedly, trying to hide her concern.  
"I don't know. I thought she'd be here."  
"I'm calling her." Robin announced.  
"Don't bother. She broke her phone again." Roy explained.  
**Recognized: Batman 01**  
Batman's dark presence entered the living room of the cave.

"Robin, what is Kid Flash doing?" Batman asked but before anyone could answer the bat themed hero, the computer announced the arrival of another.

**Recognized: Flash 06**  
"Is Kid here?" He asked as soon as he entered the room.  
"No."  
"What is KF doing?" Robin asked, as his mentor seemed to know something they all didn't.

"Satellite readings show an object moving above the speed of sound running across the country. Kid Flash was supposed to be here to discuss the next plan of action. Not running haphazardly across the world." Batman explained, irritation evident in his voice.

"Team to Kid Flash."Robin said into his comlink, though everyone could hear the conversation.

"Kid Flash here. Thank God you called." The female sounded relieved though tired but then again running at the speed of sound was tiring.

"Care to explain why you're running around the world while you're supposed to be at the cave?"

"I actually have a very good explanation for that. You see- ECK!"

"Kid?" Flash called out worriedly.

"I'm good. Almost crashed into a tree."

"Here's an idea- stop running." Artemis said sarcastically.

"…Awkward moment when I can't or the UN headquarters will blow up."

The shift in the atmosphere was almost tangible.

"Explain." Batman demanded.

"Got kidnapped by Savage this morning. Attached a detonator to my leg. Can't take off. Said if I stop running or slow down, 10 most important cities in US and UN headquarters go boom." The superheroes frown as their friend's sentences became phrases and sounded chopped up.

"What cities are the 10 most important?" Miss Martian asked.

"Don't know. Countdown started before I could ask, not that he'd tell me."

"Countdown?"

"Timer attached to detonator. Time goes down if I stop or slow down. Currently down to 8 minutes."

"Kid Flash, approximately how long can you run at your current speed?" Batman asked.

"Uh 4 hours tops."

"Keep running. We'll contact you when we deactivate the bombs. Don't talk until then. Save your breath."

"Gotta."

The distinct crackle told them the speedster had turned her link off.

"Team, suit up and meet in the meeting room for briefing." Batman said before stalking off.

"Your mission is to defuse the bombs that Kid Flash told us about. True to her word, there were radiation detections from 11 locations in the US. We will all be going in teams of two because it's highly unlikely there won't be anyone guarding them. You will use these to track down the exact locations of the bombs in these cities. When you get close to the bomb, the device will shine bright red."

The heroes looked down at the device they had been given.

"So it's sorta like hot and cold, right?" Hal asked.

Batman obviously didn't like that his invention was being compared to an elementary school game but he nodded.

"Whichever team gets done, first head down to the UN headquarters and deactivate the bomb there as well."

"Here are your teams;

Red Arrow with Aqualad- Los Angeles, California

Artemis with Robin- Chicago, Illinois

Zatanna and Rocket- New York, New York

Superboy and Miss Martian- Phoenix, Arizona

Myself and Wonder Woman- Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Green Lantern and Flash- Central City, Missouri

Superman and Atom- Houston, Texas

Black Canary and Green Arrow- Miami, Florida

Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel- Indianapolis, Indiana

Icon and Plastic Man- Columbus, Ohio."

Everyone split into their pairs, ready to be dismissed.

"You all have approximately 3 hours and 34 minutes before the bombs explode."

**Chicago, Illinois**

It must have been a strange sight for the citizens of Chicago, seeing as they had no personal superhero of their own. Due to the lack of Zeta tubes in Chicago, they had to be dropped off in Star then took their motorcycles to Chicago.

They unfortunately had to follow the speed limit because here, there would be no exception for them.

Robin suddenly pulled over, causing Robin to pull over as well, surprised they had found the bomb so early.

"You found it?" Artemis asked.

Robin looked down at his device. "It says it should be in this area."

This area was in the heart of the city where a bridge stood connecting the two parts of the land.

"Should be split up so we can find it faster?"

"No." The Boy Wonder replied immediately, "splitting up is dangerous. It's only two of us and the nearest person who could help if one of us was in danger is at least 200 miles away."

"Be on guard. They probably have someone guarding it." Robin whispered. The two searched all around the park like area for 30 minutes, not finding anything.

"Ugh. We need to find it. We only have 1 hour and 45 minutes."Artemis grumbled.

Robin shared in the archer's frustration but kept it well contained.

"Where's the one place we haven't checked?"

Both their eyes widened.

"Under the bridge!"

The two scrambled under the bridge and there it was, clock already on 5 minutes though it had stopped. The pair gasped as it hit 4:59 minutes.

The Boy wonder immediately got to work disabling the bomb.

"Dang it. This is complex wiring. It's going to take me at least 5 minutes to disable this."

Robin cursed under his breath.

As soon as Robin got to work, as luck would have it a bunch of goons popped up.

"Great." Artemis grumbled sarcastically before docking an arrow.

"I can't believe I didn't notice a bomb being planted in my own city." Flash exclaimed to his best friend.

"Well, Flash, I don't think you were supposed to notice. And it was probably a night job considering you patrol during the day." Green Lantern replied.

"But still it makes me look incompetent." Flash sighed.

"Oh big word."

Flash glared at the lantern powered hero.

"At least my weakness isn't the color yellow." It was Hal's turn to glare at the speedster. The two heroes were going around the city searching for the bomb. Flash would have gone ahead and speed around the city but he doubted that the device Batman had given them would be able to locate the bomb properly if he was going that fast.

The sudden flash of red alerted them that they were in the right area.

"Alright." Flash said before speeding around multiple times in the space before stopping.

"In the alleyway." Flash told the Lantern speeding over in that direction with Hal in tow.

A blast of ice caused them to separate.

"Not so fast." The ice themed villain called from his position in front of the bomb. They frowned as they saw the time on the explosive was only 4:30 minutes.

Captain Cold had his gun trained on Flash, the thorn in his side for years now.

"Sorry Cold, not today." In the blink of an eye, there was a tied up Captain Cold and a freeze gun in Flash's possession.

"No silly banter?" Hal raised an eyebrow.

"Well not when there's a bomb about to blow up while my niece is running herself to exhaustion. Now let's get to work."

The familiar sound of a shot gun rang out before The Scarlet speedster felt a sharp pain in his shin.

The Green Lantern put up a green shield to protect himself and his teammate from the onslaught of shots that were being launched at him. He duly noted the screams of civilians out on the street. Cursing everything when he saw that time had gone down to 1.45 minutes.

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**I felt awkward writing it. Tell me which pair you want me to write about in the next chapter because I'm definitely not writing about all of em. And Read my story, the First Time. I don't get enough reads on that one.**

**7 reviews before next post**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **

**The10Espada99**


	30. Chapter 29

**Last chapter. Love you all. Only lik two or something chapters planned of the first time. Thanks to guest reviewer who provided idea for the last 3 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Golden Girls, or Family Matters.**

**Chapter 29**

**Los Angeles, California**

"Red Arrow, can you hurry up and disable the bomb please?" Aqualad called out to the archer behind him as he fought the increasing amount of goons surrounding them.

Surprisingly none of them had guns; it was just the sheer number of them was almost overwhelming.

"Disabling bombs isn't really my forte." Red Arrow grunted. He wished he could just stick an arrow in the thing and hope for the best but if something went wrong he'd be risking his life and the lives of everyone in the city.

Of all the places to put a bomb, it had to be on the W on the Hollywood sign.

"Are you guys done yet?" The two superheroes heard their friend whine over the comlink.

"Done here." Green Arrow's voice sounded out.

"We are also done." Martian Manhunter replied.

"Artie and I just finished." Robin said.

"We just finished here in Central but Flash is down."

"Stop talking about me like I'm dead, Hal."

"We got rid of the bomb here in New York too."

A bunch of confirmations rang out of the link, making it sound like almost everyone was done.

"Who isn't done?" Wally asked again since she couldn't really get a grasp of the situation is.

"Unfortunately, Red Arrow and I have not been able to deactivate the bomb yet."Aqualad said as he took out another thug.

"Batman and I are almost done here." Wonder Woman replied sounding strained.

"Report to New York when you're done disabling the bombs."

In Kid Flash's relief, she accidentally slow downed causing the bombs to count down.

"Kid, you slowed down again." Red Arrow warned as he saw the numbers dropping dangerous. The speedster increased her speed causing the timer to stop at 1:10 minutes.

"Sorry." She sounded incredibly tired and remorseful which Red Arrow didn't really like.

"Don't be." He replied softly, forgetting there were other people linked up.

"As sweet as that was, don't you have a bomb to disable?" Artemis's voice rang out.

"How could I forget?" Red Arrow's voice strained as he kicked a thug that had slipped his way past Kaldur.

The archer cursed in frustration. He had been working on the damn bomb for at least 20 minutes. He looked at the manual he had been given and then resisted to slap himself in the forehead. He just needed to cut the stupid red wire. All those cartoons that said to cut the blue wire be damned.

He reached out and cut the red wire, the telltale sign of the screen going dark, meaning it shut down.

The goons that were still conscious, seeing he had shut it down started to make a run for it, only to be caught in the net the archer had launched at them.

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania **

Boom! Was the sound the last goon made as it hit the building beside them.

"Batman, are you done?" Wonder Woman asked as she wiped the sweat on her forehead from the workout.

"I've been done." Was his stoic reply.

Wonder Woman turned to him and glare.

"Why didn't you help me take them down then?"

"You seemed angry." Batman said as he tied up the thugs.

"More like worried." She sighed.

Batman walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We've disabled all the bombs now so it's over."

"Yes but I can't this uneasy feeling on the back of my neck, like we're missing something."

"And that's all it is. A feeling. Now we should head to New York and regroup." With a swish of his cape he was off, Wonder Woman following close behind.

**Central Park, New York**

It was strange to the citizens of New York to see more than 10 superheroes all out waiting in Central Park.

Batman and Wonder Woman both arrived with a swoop as Wonder Woman flew down and Batman swung down with his grapping hook.

"Is everyone here?" He asked as soon as he was on the ground.

"Yeah. Everyone except…"

_Swoosh. _

"Kid Flash."

Currently Kid was on the ground panting, obviously exhausted to anyone that saw.

"God, after we get home, I'm eating like 10 boxes of pizza." She said.

Red Arrow chuckled before offering her a hand which she gladly took.

The archer wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Nice job." He said.

"I know it was. Around the world 6 times in 4 hours. Y'all did an awesome job too. Took out 11 bombs in that time without much of a heads up. Who disabled the bomb in the UN?" The speedster asked her fellow superheroes.

She was met with silence. Kid Flash laughed nervously. "Like seriously, who disabled the bomb in the UN?"

"I thought Zatanna and Rocket were going to do it." Conner said.

"We only finished a few minutes ago." Rocket protested.

Wally looked down and saw that the timer had hit 40 seconds. With she ran.

She raced through every hall and room there was as fast as she could. She found it in the General Assembly Hall underneath the podium in the front. She didn't have time to apologize for interrupting the meeting though she probably only looked like a blur as she picked up the small bomb that probably had a lot of power before speeding out.

The speedster could feel uniform ripping because of the high speeds she was forcing herself to go. Her legs ached at the abuse they had suffered and her legs burned. But still she pushed.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"_Just keep running."_

_5…_

_4…_

"_Come on. Come on."_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

The Team and Justice League waited around Central Park tense as they waited for Kid Flash's return which seemed less and less likely as time went by. It had been 20 minutes already. Flash already was anxious and starting to silently freak out, waiting nothing more than to be able to run after but his leg prevented him from doing so.

Finally Roy snapped and punched the tree beside him, bruising his knuckles and creating an indent in the tree.

"Whoa Hothead. Calm down." Artemis said.

Red Arrow glared. "Don't tell me to calm down when my girlfriend could be dead because we all screwed up at the end. There were 20 of us and none of us took it out. Even the closest two people didn't disable it." Zatanna and Rocket looked away, ashamed.

"Red Arrow." Black Canary said, looking at him disapprovingly. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…" He started but a lone tear escaped from his mask but he wiped it away quickly.

Green Arrow placed a comforting hand on his former protégé's shoulder and bowed his head. All the other heroes did the same, most holding back tears.

_swoosh_

"Did somebody die or something while I was gone? Damn, Canada is far away and cold as mess."

Everyone's head simultaneously snapped up and turned their heads towards the familiar voice. There Kid Flash was alive and well; her uniform was tattered and torn in several places and it looked as if the tips of her hair had been singed as well, she also still looked tired but still alive.

At a surprising speed, Roy had run up to the female superhero and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Damn, you scared the shit out of me." He whispered harshly but you could hear the relief in his voice.

Wally let out a short laugh as the archer backed up so he could look her in the eye but still kept a firm hold on her waist. "I tend to do that a lot." She replied with a soft smile.

Red Arrow just shook his head lightly. "You're going to be the death of me one day. Why do I put up with you?" He asked in mock exasperation.

"Because you get rewards like this." She whispered then pulled him into a deep kiss.

During their kiss, someone's hands must have gone a little bit too close to Kid Flash's behind for another person's liking, because next thing you know, Red Arrow was punched in the face onto the ground.

**Monday, March 21, 2011, 9:00 am, Central City, Missouri, West Residence**

Mary and Rudy West were sitting down in their living room on Monday morning when they heard a knock on their door.

"Mary, go get it." Rudy said.

"Why don't you go get it, fatass?" Mary shot back.

"Gosh, why did we get married?" Rudy grumbled.

Mary sighed. "Let's just both go get it." Mary said as the pounding got louder. "Coming!" and the fake smile was put in place as she opened the door. She was immediately greeted with the faces of two police officers.

"Hello, can we help you, officers?" Mary asked, with a fake sweetness in her voice.

"Are you Mary and Rudolph West?" One of them asked sternly.

"Yes sir."

"Then you are both under arrest for conspiring in a terrorist act against the United States." The two officers pulled their hands behind their backs and began cuffing them as they pushed them towards the car.

"Oh my gosh. You dumbass you got us into this shit. I should kill you." Mary growled at her husband as they pushed her towards the police car.

"Me? You'll the one who didn't want a real job." Rudolph spat back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you…" the officer continued as they drove off.

**Recognized: Kid Flash B03**

"My parents got arrested~" Wally said cheerfully and did a little happy dance on the way in.

"You sound extremely happy." Rocket stated.

Wally shrugged. "They were terrible people."

"Doesn't this technically make you an orphan now?"

Wally made a face. "I guess it does." She replied Before Wally sped away to her room.

**Recognized: Robin B01**

"Hey guys, Hey Zatanna, is KF in her room?"

"Yeah." Zatanna replied.

"Cool. Thanks. I'll be back in a minute."

A knock on her door snapped Wally out of her thoughts. Wally got up and opened the door.

"Hey Rob." Wally greeted with her normal enthusiasm.

"Hey, KF. Are you alright?" He asked as he entered her room. Kid Flash closed the door then immediately deflated.

"I guess. I mean I always wanted them gone and it's not like they were really there in the first place but now that their legit GONE, it feels sorta weird." Wally admitted. "There weren't always bad times. When I was way younger, I remember watching the Golden Girls or Family Matters with my mom and messing with my dad's hair whenever he was on the couch."

Robin snorted. "You watched the Golden Girls."

"Don't judge me, Short Pants."

"Kid, they were good once but now they aren't. You'll probably miss them a bit but when Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry get custody of you, hopefully they'll be able to fill the void." Robin said.

Wally let out a small smile. "So young yet so wise. I will take you words and secure them deeply in my heart."

Robin groaned. "So cheesy."

Wally let out a small laugh. "No but really. Thanks, Robin."

Mary and Rudolph were found guilty of their crimes; them and all the thugs and goons that were fought were arrested. The Wests immediately lost custody of their child who was then adopted by Iris and Barry Allen. Vandal Savage unfortunately was nowhere to be found.

Wally West and Roy Harper stayed together and their love grew stronger and stronger.

**And Done!**

**This is it for Uh! Oh! Switched Up! **

**Finished right before Spring Break ended. **

**Read The First Time also by me for Wally and Roy gooeyness . **

**Thanks for your continuous reviews and shoutout to **

**Sassbrat, Carolzynha LF, pottyandweezlbe89, fan girl 666, Tyler715, Snowdevil The Awesome, Vandalia Sakura, twilightlover4evr, BatfamilyFan01 and CHIBI-CRAZY because you people review on almost every or most of my chapters when I ask for them.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed my story and read. Thanks to you all who reviewed as well. **

**Send me requests on story ideas you want me to write.**

**Once Again read The First Time ** s/9007470/1/The-First-Time

**The End.**

**The10Espada99**


End file.
